Dangerously Flirtatious
by Its Kare Bear
Summary: What if Dan Phantom escapes from that containment of a thermos? He is seeking nothing, but revenge! The only thing standing between him and getting revenge is a raven hair woman that calls herself "Sam", but she's older! Is Clockwork meddling in again?
1. Chapter 1

Dangerously Flirtatious

I own nothing of Danny Phantom! This is purely fan made!

What if Dan Phantom escaped from that containment of a Thermos? He is seeking nothing but revenge! The only thing standing between him and getting revenge is a raven hair woman that calls herself "Sam". But she's older! What could this mean? Clockwork medaling in again! Could Dan finally find peace after all?

Chapter 1

Clockwork gazed with curiosity at his mirror. "Time can always be changed for better or for worse," he said, his appearance changing continuously from a child, to an adult, and then an elderly. He was observing the present with the mirror that acted like a video camera. The Fenton thermos was weakening by the second, while Danny and his friends had no clue.

"Clockwork, you must do it now! End Dan Phantom's life before he breaks through the thermos and destroys the present!" One of the observant apparitions appeared and looked at Clockwork.

"Time will judge my dear friend Dan. Let us see if he can redeem himself, shall we?" Clockwork only smirked as if he already knew what would become of Dan Phantom.

"That **monster**, he mercilessly slaughtered our kind and humans, and you want to give him a second chance? That is ludicrous! Is Danny Phantom even prepared to take on such a challenge again?" The observant questioned bitterly.

"Heh, time will tell us won't it? If Dan is incapable of redeeming himself, I will **personally** deal with him. But until then, let me send a secret weapon."

"Oh, someone that can keep him busy?" The ghost questioned with amusement lingering from his tone.

"And protect the children," He added. "Now, come out my dear. I need your assistance."

A curvy figured woman with raven colored hair and violet eyes emerged from the darkness of a shadowy corner. "I'm at your service, Master of Time. What are you orders?" The woman asked.

"Give Dan a little dance, and protect the children. I mean, after all, that little girl is your past. After you're done, bring him back to me. We'll have much to discuss."

The beautiful woman just laughed cheerfully. "Your wish is my command. After I bring that ghost to you, you better keep your end of the deal." She purred.

"Of course," Clockwork retorted. He waved his time wand, ripping open a portal for her to enter the present.

* * *

><p><span>The Present<span>

At Amity Park High school, Danny was yet again running away from Dash's pounding time.

"Fenton, you're a dead man!" The angry jock roared, chasing the boy.

"Every time that guy fails a test, I get beat up by him. I should be use to it, but I'm not!" The young teen fled to a safe corner to hide. With no one there, the half ghost turned his body invisible and intangible. He phased through the wall into another safe hallway, where he met his two best friends, Tucker and Sam.

"Dude, so are we all going to Sam's house to watch movies?" The young African American asked, playing with his PDA.

"Yeah, I got tons of horror films, like Freddy vs. Jason, or some really - "The Goth's sentence was cut off by the bell. School had just ended, and cheering students ran out of the school doors.

"Uhh, maybe something that won't leave us with nightmares for the next six weeks," Danny nervously smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's grab a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger."

"Oh come on, you fight ghosts! Nothing can be scarier than that!" Sam grinned, while walking out of school, down the sidewalk towards the Nasty Burger.

* * *

><p><span>Hours before<span>

"**Yes**," Dan Phantom hissed, "Soon I will be free!" The ghost was too powerful to be trapped in the prison that was the Fenton Thermos. He continued to fire ectoplasmic energy, weakening the insides of the thermos.

"Haha!" The apparition let out an evil laugh as the thermos finally broke apart. There was a bright, blinding light, and his ghostly figure came out from the mist of it all.

"Look out, half ghost. I'm coming for you!" He flew up, phasing his intangible body through Clockwork's mirror that showed the present. Revenge was the only thing on this mad demon's mind. That child might have changed the future, but it didn't mean Dan couldn't destroy his present. "I'm here, and I exist out of my timeline! Danny Phantom, you're as good as **dead**!"

* * *

><p><span>Back at the Nasty Burger<span>

"Is there anything vegetarian on this menu? I mean really?" Sam sulked, while watching her two friends devouring their burgers.

"Meat is good for you," Tucker said, munching on his burger. "All that protein builds muscle."

"Strange, you don't seem to be getting any." Sam grinned and crossed her arms under her breasts. The African American frowned at her while Danny laughed.

Suddenly, Danny felt a cold chill escape his lips. He knew what it meant by now, a ghost was near! He didn't even need to say anything to his friends, they already knew by his reaction. Outside the Nasty Burger, there was a decently sized explosion. An apartment building crumbled down to the ground, the debris crushing cars and street signs. Smoke thickened in the sky.

"Haha! Half ghost, you better come out or I'll just keep going at this!" Dan shouted, floating down to the ground. People ran for their lives screaming in terror.

Danny didn't have to think twice. "I'm going ghost!"The teen shouted the famous line. He concentrated on his ghost side, and out it came, changing his hair to a snowy white with green, glowing eyes. His clothing also turned into his black and white jumpsuit. Everyone in the Nasty Burger already ran from the exploding apartment building outside, so they never discovered his dirty little secret.

His body turned invisible, phasing through the Nasty Burger. He reappeared behind his alternate future self, sending a blast of ectoplasmic energy at the fiery-haired ghost. Dan Phantom roared in pain and skidded down the street. He whirled around facing the young child. He wasn't going to fall to his prey. Dan's eyes glowed a bright red. Suddenly, he released his infamous ghostly wail. Buildings shook violently, windows shattered, lamp polls collapsed, and roof tops crumbled. It was a horrible sight, the once beautiful city being destroyed!

"Argh!" Danny flew back from the ghostly wail and laid down in a fetal position, covering his ears in pain. Dan took this opportunity. He flew with insane speed towards the little ghost, his snake like tongue coming out of his mouth. His powerful hands grabbed the teen by the neck roughly, pulling the younger ghost closer.

"I've been waiting a **long** time for this." Dan growled. With that, he punched the teen hard, causing his head to whip back. He followed with a devastating ectoplasmic energy blast shooting out from his hands. The energy blast was so strong that it broke holes through another building. Young Danny was thrown back. He phased his body through the wall of a building, continuing to phase through the building entirely, skidding along the road on the other side.

"Ugh," Young Fenton groaned in pain as slowly he sat up.

"As for you two brats," Dan turn around looking down at his old friends.

"You shouldn't exist! Danny didn't become you!" Proud Sam stood up to the older more evil Danny Phantom, while Tucker shrunk back behind Sam.

"I am here, aren't I?" He replied arrogantly, "I stepped out of my timeline. It may not exist anymore, but I am here!" Dan shouted, laughing sinisterly. "It's been fun, but times**-**a-wait'n." He pointed his hand towards the two and it started glowing green.

"No you don't!" Danny shouted, flying behind him punching Dan in the back. He grabbed Dan by his cape, whirling him around until he got slightly dizzy. Then he released him, letting the demon fly straight into a car. "Guys, get out of here!" Danny yelled to his friends. The two teenagers slowly nodded their heads in agreement, and they both ran into an alley. Their heads peaked out hesitantly, watching.

Dan's body smashed into the car, leaving a dent as well as shattering the windshield from the impact. He managed to push away from the car while wobbling around groaning in pain. Snapping out of it, his eyes shot open and took on a dangerous red glow, while baring his fangs. His snake-like tongue licked up some blood running down his lower lip.

"I'm going to **enjoy** this more than I should." He sneered.

The two ghosts charged at each other. Punches were thrown; neither of them seemed try to dodge them. Ectoplasmic energy was shot from both of their hands, colliding, only causing them both to be blown away from the wave of power combining and overwhelming them. Dan was the first one to get up from the pile of debris. He winced in pain, but this was no time to show any sign of any weakness. He sucked in air and exhaled, creating three duplicates of himself. The three ghosts flew towards Danny, who was finally getting up.

Danny had to stay on the defense, avoiding their claws and energy blasts. He needed to get away to come up with a better strategy if he was planning on winning! Dan's duplicates came back inside him and blasted energy at the younger ghost. Young Danny's body broke through a window and fell on the floor, lying unconscious. His body was far too weak to take another hit. Unconsciously, the ghost turned back into his human side.

The older ghost broke down the wall and landed on the floor. "You see, half ghost, we're much too **different**. I won't show any mercy just because you're a child." Dan eyes drifted downward, looking at the pathetic half ghost. He slowly approached young Fenton and grabbed him by the collar. "**Goodbye **and good riddance." Dan's hand once again was glowing with green energy, preparing for the final kill.

Out of nowhere, another window shattered. A shadowy figure moved with lightning speed, shooting concentrated pinkish energy blasts at the apparition from a rather large gun, causing the bewildered older ghost to drop Danny Fenton and phase his wounded body under another level of the building. The shadowy figure grabbed the child, ran out of the building, jumped out of the torn wall landing on a damaged car top, and made another leap to the pavement. She spirited towards his two friends by the darkish alley.

"Keep him safe, and get out of here!" She kneeled down handing them their friend and briefly took a look at them all. "It's been so long since I've seen all of you together." She said in a soft tone.

"Do we know you?" Tucker looked at the older woman, squinting his eyes, trying to see who she was.

"Danny?" Sam shook Danny, the young boy coughed in pain as a response. "Thank God you're ok!" She hugged her best friend. Tucker came to his side and helped Sam pick him up.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Sam asked.

The older woman walked into the hazy sunlight revealing her face. "Let's just say I'm an old friend." She smiled as the two teens gasped. This woman looked just like Sam, but older.

"Sam, she looks just like you! Could she be your future self?" Tucker asked as the woman walked off.

"I don't know, maybe Clockwork is behind this." Sam replied in confusion. The two teens carried their friend, in search of medical help. The only problem was explaining how Danny got all the bruises.

"You think she'll give me her number?" Tucker asked as Sam glared at him.

The woman sat down on a pile of debris and waited for the ghost to come out from the building. "I wonder if that killed him-"her sentence was cut off by a rather large energy blast sent through a building. Crumbling debris fell behind the angry ghost. She coughed a little, wiping some of the dust from her face. "Guess not. Honey, you should knock it off with destroying these building." The woman frowned as she got up from her sitting position.

"Who the hell are **you**?" Dan roared, snarling at her, baring his fangs. Complete rage took over him. He was this close to killing that half ghost, until this woman interrupted.

"Why, don't know who I am? Now I'm a little sad." She said almost pouting, gazing down at the confused ghost and grinned. "Cause I know who you are, or, well, I did before you turned all blue and evil."

He was swept away by an ocean of confusion. The fiery-haired ghost stayed quiet, looking down, lost in thought. It still wasn't ringing a bell at all. Furthermore, why did he care? His eyes drifted back to her. The woman appeared to be his around age, with a perfect hourglass figure, long raven colored hair, and familiar violet eyes. It wasn't that annoying human enemy, Valerie. This woman had paler skin, and was a much better site to look at. He almost forgot to go after the children.

"Seriously, nothing?" The women sighed with annoyance. "Anyway, I can't let you hurt those kids. Oh, and you're coming with me." She reached behind her to securely grip the hilt of her weapon, which hung from a large sheath dangling from her back. "I will answer your question. My name is Sam Manson." She winked and blew a kiss with her other hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of Danny Phantom, this is fan made!

Chapter 2

**Author's note: If you're not familiar with Gunblade, I got the idea from a lot of Final Fantasy characters, and that future Sam should have it. Because guns are ok and so is a sword, but Gunblade! It does BOTH with power! :D ))**

"Are you certain that this human woman can actually stop that monster?" The one-eyed ghost watchers asked Clockwork.

At first, Clockwork didn't say anything. He observed Dan and Samantha's first encounter. "She is well qualified in combat, phenomenally acrobatic, with sharp agility and durability, and knowledgeable in weaponry. I wouldn't put her against Dan if I didn't think she could handle it." He turned briefly, eyeing the two watchers, and then returned his gaze back to his mirror.

"What was the deal you had with her?" The second apparition asked.

"Oh, that is simple." He grinned, followed by a chuckle. "Too change her future."

The two watchers didn't know what else to say, but they wanted to know what was wrong with her future.

"Maybe Dan will fall in **love** with Samantha." Clockwork let out a hearty laugh. Almost picturing this was to die for. "I can't change her future, the damage has been done. But what they _can_ do is change the present."

* * *

><p><span>Back with Dan and Samantha<span>

"_Why do I have the sudden **urge** to kill Clockwork?"_ Dan thought. His trail of thought ended when the woman revealed her identity. He couldn't help it, his jaw dropped, leaving an idiotic display of shock. It had to be a lie; the Sam in his future is dead! "That's a lie!" He shouted. "Sam in my future is dead! I saw them **all** die with my own eyes!"

"Ah, don't you remember your future doesn't exist anymore? You were defeated by Danny. That ended your future, and created a new one." Her eyes roamed elsewhere. That last sentence seemed to do something to her. Her expression turned sentimental, but there was no time to show weakness. She couldn't let him think that her future was any better than his.

"I see, how interesting. Another future was born when mine was destroyed." A huge grin spread across his face. His curiosity got the better of him. Dan wanted to find out more, but he had the feeling she wouldn't tell anymore. First things first, he need to make a plan. The top priority was to finish the half ghost. Next was defeating her, perhaps letting her live long enough to see him waste her future or rule it. Either option pleased him. She was certainly not a bad site to look at along the way.

Samantha grew impatient; she didn't like the way he was standing there and contemplating. "Sweetie, I don't have all day to chat." She pulled out her weapon from its holster. The weapon opened and transformed to resemble a sword now, yet it previously resembled a gun. Maybe it was some sort of gunblade. "Let's do this!"

She got into a stance then charged at him with incredible speed for a human. Dan finally snapped out of his daydreaming to realize she had made the first move. Countering her attack with his was inevitable now, since she swung the gunblade with great perception at him. He managed to phase his body through the blade as it sliced down a lamp poll. He swung his fist out. With feline flexibility, she bent her body back, avoiding his fist. She rose back up, closer to him. "Better get serious." She purred and shot him with that pinkish energy again.

"Argh." Dan skidded back, but tripped over some debris and fell. She was telling him to get serious? That seemed to do the trick, it pissed it him off! He snarled, raising his upper lip, bearing his dangerous fangs. The ghost got back up, shooting multiple ectoplasmic energy blasts. The woman took defense now. She shoved her weapon back into the holster behind her and started to run, avoiding the blasts that left a smoking trail of pot holes behind her. Samantha noticed the wall of a building in front of her. She turned her head to see Dan flying not far behind, continuing to fire ectoplasmic energy from his hands.

"Humph," She rolled her eyes. Bracing herself, she ran up the side of the wall and flipped backwards over Dan, pulling out her gunblade. She fired that pinkish energy blast at him a few times in the back, gracefully landing back on the ground. Her mouth curved into a victorious grin as she watched him kiss the wall.

"_Ugh, she won't beat me! Why always the damn face?" _Dan thought while pushing his body away from the wall. His back burned and ached in pain. _"She must be some Ghost hunter, just like Valerie." _The trail of thought stopped after that. Enough is enough.

"Enough," The apparition spoke first; his cold and harsh voice could even send children running. The hunter didn't even look tired.

"You don't get it do you woman?" The ghost chuckled.

"Hmm, no what?" Sam raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms under her breasts. In the back of her mind, she pondered where this was going.

"You and I are on two **different** levels." He hissed, while glaring at her.

"Oh?" This was going nowhere. "Please elaborate." Her patience was running thin.

"Hehe," Dan chuckled at the woman. "It's simple. Your cute tricks aren't going to defeat me. I will admit you have a few impressive skills, but that alone cannot triumph over me." His body started to glow green, and two clones manifested out from him. "Let's see you handle two more of me." He growled dangerously.

That hit a nerve; Samantha looked more irritated than ever. _"Man this guy is seriously arrogant!" _He was really asking her to beat his ass, almost begging her to kill him. But she gave Clockwork her word to bring him back, alive. It was unbelieveable to see that this was Danny Fenton's alternate version, but it was. He surrendered his human half. _"Minus the arrogance, he is kind of cute. Wait, what? I need some serious therapy."_ She tried to shake off her thoughts and focus on the battle.

Sam tilted her head to the side ever so slightly and raised a brow curiously, watching him create two clones. "This is more like it." Her gunblade opened up to its sword mode and she got into a stance.

"You're going to enjoy this, **sweetie.**" He growled. Two of his clones disappeared. This concerned her. No time! Dan started firing some ectosplasmic energy blasts. She dodged a few by ducking, then high tailing it out of his range. She skidded down an alley way, noticing an outside metal stairway that led up to the roof. She charged up the stairs. Only half way up the stairs, one of the clones phased out of the building in front of her and punched her swiftly in the stomach.

She coughed in pain, her free hand covering her stomach. The gunblade switched over to gun mode and she shot the phantom. She stumbled over the railing as the clone phantom hissed in pain. His long snake-like tongue wiggled around as he glared downwards, preparing to dive towards her. Her only option was to jump, so she did. She flipped off the railing and landed on the top of a trash can. Then, she leapt off of it to the ground, running out from the alley. Her only problem was that Dan had blocked her path. She skidded to a stop and turned around, seeing his clones slowly approach her from behind.

"Trying to trap me, eh?" Clever, but she wasn't going to go down like that. Her hand reached down towards her leg pouch, wrapped around her thigh. Her fingers slipped to open the pocket and grab a foreign object. She thrust her arm down releasing it. Dense smoke filled the alley way. Samantha slipped by the clones with ease, heading down the alley way. She noticed a small wall up ahead and some objects that were stacked randomly. "Heh," She leapt over one after the other, and jumped over the wall.

The ghost figured she had something like that under her sleeve. He waited for the smoke to clear from his view. He floated up and followed where he believed the woman had gone, with his clones scattered in the other directions. He was hot on her trail. Dan had to admit he was having a little too much fun with this game; cat chasing the poor mouse. And as a bonus, he got to watch her body move; watch the curve of her hips and the bounce of her breasts as she ran to find the next exit. Strange, no women had ever gotten his attention like this. He had to finish this now!

Samantha darted down the long alley way, finally seeing a light of hope. There was the exit, just a few more paces. Almost there! She nearly tripped over her own two feet when Dan reappeared in front for her. He slapped away her gunblade and grabbed her wrists.

"Caught you." He sneered with victory.

The woman tried to pull away, but she couldn't break free from his iron grip. She swung her leg up and swiftly kicked him in the stomach, giving herself the opportunity to wiggle her arms free. She turned, jolting for her gunblade reaching down to grab it, but one of Dan's clones stepped on her hand. She cringed, with a sharp cry of pain following after. The clone grabbed Sam by her other wrist, releasing her other hand from under his foot. He lifted her off of her feet, once again punching her in the stomach. Then he released her, watching as she groaned in pain. He backed her into the wall. Both of his hands slammed down across the wall, pinning her to it, leaving escape impossible.

"So, this is all you can do." The apparition moved closer to her until he was almost a breath away from her neck.

Samantha eyed the red eyed ghost, gritting her teeth in anger for letting herself get caught. _"Damnit, this is going to be more difficult than I thought."_ She let her mind wander, attempting to think of a way to escape. There were only a few options and she didn't like any of the choices.

The Phantom clones merged back inside him. "I will say this, ghost hunter, you did manage to let those kids escape from me, thanks to your little rescue plan. However, you've failed, and I will find them again." Dan said coldly.

The woman's eyebrows lowered, glaring at him angrily. "…" She remained silent.

He grabbed her chin roughly, as his serpent tongue slowly withdrew from his mouth, slowly licking up the huntress' cheek. She flinched away, automatically closing her eyes. He wanted to taste the victim's blood before he finished her. With one of his sharp gloved claws, he ran it down her cheek, slightly cutting the woman's flawless skin. Dan's tongue lapped over the blood greedy. Her blood tasted as sweet as he imagined it would.

"Do you like to fly?" He whispered softly in her ear, grabbing her white vest roughly.

"No, but you're going to show me, aren't you honey?" She retorted.

"Hehe, feisty till the very **end**." He chuckled.

He flew up, holding her by the vest, above the buildings, and into the sky. He made sure she wouldn't try to grab onto any wall when he dropped her.

"It's been fun, really. But I have a schedule that needs attending."He whispered in her ear. He was surprised; she wasn't begging for him to spare her life. This was a first. She just looked at him with a firm face. He couldn't read her; didn't know if she feared falling to her death. So he slowly released her from his grasp, letting her plummet down. Strange, she shifted her body up, while free falling from the sky. Dan's smug expression turned to one of confusion. Did she plan on landing on her feet? Was she that insane?

Samantha snapped her fingers and slowly a blue energy-like force field manifested around her body and continued towards the ground. She continued to free fall until she landed perfectly on her feet, unharmed. Was it some new type of ghost hunting weapon like the gunblade? It seemed like that. The huntress looked up at the sky to see Dan. "Hey." She purred and then waved. Her violet eyes scanned the area, searching for her gunblade. It was still there by the alley way where Dan had slapped it from her hands. She darted towards it.

"I will not be made a **fool **of!" Dan roared as his flew down towards her, his hands glowing an intense green.

The huntress grabbed her gunblade, still in gun mode, and whirled around. "**Times** up," Her finger pulled the trigger and shot once more at Dan, this time aiming for his head. It left him down and out cold…she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, this is purely fan made.

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter doesn't have much action, it's more I suppose concentrated on drama and suspense. Every good story needs a bit of everything and a sense of normalcy. Enjoy :-D**

"Uhh," Danny tossed and turned, sweat beading down his forehead.

"No don't, please..." The young boy whimpered out from his sleep.

* * *

><p><span>In Danny Fenton's nightmare<span>

"Please, stop." The injured child gazed up at his alternate future self.

"And spoil the fun?" Red eyes gazed down at the boy, grinning sinisterly. Chaos ran freely through Amity Park. Sirens echoed throughout the nearly destroyed city. There wasn't a living soul in site. The city was utterly a dead zone.

"WHY?" Danny screamed. His body shook with immense pain and terror as he rose from the ground. With all the strength he had left, the half ghost lunged towards the phantom. Any ounce of might he had left was going to be in this last, final blow. He pulled back his arm, clenching his hand into a fist, charging it with greenish energy. With great force, the boy swung one hard punch into the demon's face. Dan's body fell back into the road and broke through it. At the same time, Danny fell back on the opposite side.

Danny panted long and hard. His vision blurred while gazing up at the ominous night sky. "Please, let this nightmare be over." He changed back into his human form, two familiar glowing rings scanning over his injured, battered body.

Debris crumbled onto Danny's hands and body. "N-no…I put all my strength into that hit." Fenton slowly sat up, his voice trembling in terror. The demon got up, not even challenged by the hit. Not one single scratch on him! The demon strolled over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy's body just hung limp in the phantom's grip. It took too much energy to just lift his head to glare at Dan.

"I'm just correcting the past, the way it should be. For my future." A wide, creepy grin spread across his lips, followed by a sinister laugh. "You, boy, will turn into me whether you like it or not."

"Danny!" called Maddie. She and Jack ran towards their youngest child along with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker following closely. The two parents were armed with their ghost hunting equipment, taking aim and preparing to fire.

"Let our son go!" Maddie cried out, shooting an energy beam from the ghost bazooka directly at Dan.

Dan's hand glowed green, forming an energy shield that blocked the beam. "This is going to make things so much easier, your friends and family right at my disposal. Now I don't have to hunt them down, one by one." The demon sneered.

"G-guys run away!" Danny's weak voice cried out.

"I'm gonna tear you up, molecule by molecule!" Jack yelled, shooting energy from two ghost pistols. Again, the energy shield protected the phantom from any hits.

"My turn," The phantom hissed while thrusting out his arm, charging his hand with a deadly ectoplasmic attack. He aimed his glowing green hand at the group, preparing to slaughter them before Danny's eyes.

"No! Don't do this!" Danny whimpered, hot tears filling up his eyes and streaming down his checks. The ectoplasmic energy fired…

*End Nightmare, in Sam's room*

* * *

><p>Danny sat up from the Goth's bed, screaming in horror. His two friends jumped up in shock, turning to Danny, running to his side.<p>

"Dude, it was just a dream! We're safe!" Tucker patted his friend's shoulder gently.

"Danny! Calm down." Sam grabbed his hands, squeezing them into her own, looking extremely concerned.

Fenton snapped out of it, realizing he was alright. Well, bruised and covered in bandages, but he was alive, as were his friends, and that was all that mattered. The teen examined the room, realizing it was Sam's room. His body could finally relax. He could finally breathe normally as well. Danny finally gazed up to his friends who were still looking quite worried.

"I'm fine, more or less." He gave his friends a weary smile, followed by a small weak laugh.

"No you're not! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Sam glared at Danny. The girl sure was perceptive. Her eyes were puffy and red, probably from crying. She slowly let go of his hand, while Tucker looked like a nervous wreck. Danny's face softened and he looked down, feeling guilty for letting his friends worry over him.

"I'm sorry worrying you guys. But I am _alive_." He whispered just enough for them to hear. Suddenly his eyes widened. How did he end up here? The last thing he remembered was Dan kicking his ass. Wait. Dan! What had happened to him?

"Where is he?" The teen shot up from the bed eyeballing his friends. The two teens looked at each other, then back at him, confused.

"Well…" Sam tried to explain. Hell, she didn't even know how to piece together what had happened.

"A mystery woman saved your life. But the strangest thing is she looked just like Sam, only older." Tucker finished what Sam couldn't start. "She's hot, if I do say so myself." Tucker grinned, while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Danny questioned a little excitedly.

"Uh hello, she's out there fighting your older self Danny. And we have no idea what her motives are." The Goth crossed her arms and scowled, an annoyed expression gracing her features.

"She's on our side, obviously. If she is your future self, she must be out there giving that muscle head the butt kicking of a lifetime!" Tucker's easy going personality made it truly plausible that future Sam had been on their side.

"Tucker has a point there," Fenton agreed.

"Uh, she's looks a little like me, but the only way to find out is to ask her." Sam retorted. The two boys looked at each other, both considering what Sam suggested.

"Whoa, you can't be serious! Danny is too injured to go anywhere!" Sam refused to let Danny even leave the bed.

"Sam," Danny got up, slightly wincing in pain. He brushed the feeling off. "We have to go. I'm fine, and I heal a lot quicker than others do. Please!" He begged her, even getting down to his knees and giving her a puppy dog face. His ghost side gave him more adrenaline and healed his wounds faster. The Goth frowned, making a face at this. She didn't like it one bit.

"Don't worry. We got the Fenton Thermos this time, and I bet that muscle head is out cold. That older woman is you after all." Tucker smirked.

"Well now," She was a little flattered by that compliment. "Fine. But if so much as a window breaks when were out there, we're going back home!" They all came to an agreement. With that, they left Sam's house.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Samantha and Dan<span>

Samantha regained control of her breathing. She sat back against the wall, exhausted. She gazed up at the sun, slowly setting to twilight. Her fingers slipped into her pocket, fiddling out another foreign object. The woman looked down at the unconscious phantom. "I'll admit you put up one hell of a fight honey."

She got up, strolling over to Dan. She knelt down, turning over his body. Her two fingers pressed against his neck to feel his pulse. It was strong. "I shouldn't have underestimated you, dear. You're far too arrogant to let yourself die, not like that at least. But to be on the safe side,"

The woman clipped two metal rings around his wrists, and suddenly, a yellowish energy string connected between the two rings like a pair of handcuffs. Then she pulled his head up, snapping a thin collar around his neck with the same yellowish glow. Then she laid his head back down.

The ghost let his ego take over his better judgment of the woman. The unstoppable phantom that had been underestimated in strength time after time, now reduced to being pathetic and unconscious. She was just a ghost hunter. How was it possible that she was so skilled? Valerie still impressed even him from time to time, but he always proved to be the victor. Perhaps he wasn't at full strength while fighting her, since he had previously battled with his younger self. No, he couldn't blame it on that. It was his arrogance that was the cause. Luckily he wasn't going to be stuck in this slumber for much longer.

"You took the easy way out, didn't you? Some of us didn't have that option. Some of us had to bear through suffering the loss of a loved one." Samantha mumbled to the phantom. Her fingers grazed along his cheek, almost caressing it. Her emotions spilled over, full of pain and suffering.

"But that won't be a problem for much longer." She got back up. Her eyes peered around, taking in her surroundings. This part of the street was practically destroyed. With the smoke in the sky dissipating slowly, people would soon be out and about, trying to make sense of what had happened. "I should get going. Staying here is too risky."

Samantha made up her mind and walked back to Dan. Lifting him up was rather difficult; he weighed a ton! She wrapped one of her arms around his waist and had him leaning against her. "Oh god, this isn't going to work. I might as well drag your ass!"

"I told you she kicked his butt!" Tucker shouted cheerfully as he ran towards the older woman. Samantha's eyes widened, shocked. Why were they here? She told them to run away!

"Oh my god, she's bleeding!" The younger Sam followed after Tucker, eyeing the scratch on her cheek. Danny was the last one to come. His expression turned to a sour one.

"What are you doing with that guy? Tucker, suck him back up into the thermos!" He ordered. Tucker hesitated when pulling out the thermos.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that kid." The woman said. Her fingers slid to her gunblade, just in case.

"Why not? Do you know what that guy is capable of?" Danny shouted in rage.

"Oh sweetie, I'm well aware. But I have higher orders to keep him alive. Besides, I wouldn't need the thermos, even if he were to wake up. These energy rings will stop him from using any ghost powers." Samantha stayed calm and assertive. Police sirens were heard from afar. They all looked at each other in silence.

"She has nowhere to hide. Let's go to my house. My parents are on a business trip and my grandma sleeps like a log." Sam spoke up first. They all turned and looked at her, shocked.

"Are you crazy? With that guy?" Both Tucker and Danny shouted at the same time.

"If we don't, she's gonna get caught with an unconscious ghost. They'll both be thrown into Area 51 for all we know. Plus, they both look like the type to attempt escape and leave a mess behind." Young Sam shouted back, trying to knock some sense into the boys.

"I assure you, this will keep him from doing anything. Besides, I'll be there and we have you Danny. You'll just go ghost and protect them, won't you?" Samantha's voice softened, eyeing the young boy with a hint of sadness in her violaceous eyes.

The teen hesitated for a moment. "Fine, but just until things clear up here and your boss picks you up." He grumbled. It was agreed; the Goth guided them back to her house. The teens hurried to the first aid kit while Samantha sat the unconscious Dan on a chair. "One more shackle should do it."

Normally, she wouldn't add them. But the children still seemed frightened, and the woman didn't have the heart to frighten them more. Her hand once again reached into her pocket, pulling out what looked like two more metal clips. She clipped them around his arms this time. Just like the handcuffs, a yellowish energy appeared, encircling Dan and the chair he was sitting on. The hunter backed away, turning and moving towards the kitchen, sitting down in a chair. She felt more exhausted than hurt. Young Sam followed, along with Danny and Tucker. The girl dabbed some alcohol on a cloth, then moved to wipe the older woman's scratched cheek, cleaning up the dried blood.

Samantha winced, while the younger version of herself placed a bandage on her cheek. "So, are you really me? I mean, do I grow up to be you?" Sam looked at the woman, anxious to find out.

"What do you think? Got anything to drink?" She got up, helping herself. The familiar smell of her old house was bringing back mixed feelings. Half of her life was spent growing up here. Her fingers slid down the handle of the refrigerator, opening it up, letting her eyes wander around. "Juice, juice, water… guess no alcohol huh?"

"We're fourteen," Tucker said, while looking at Samantha.

"Right," The woman grabbed a bottle of water, shutting the refrigerator behind her. She gulped the water down greedily.

The teenagers just eyed the woman, many questions running through their minds. Tension was building in the room. They were harboring an enemy along with a woman, with no knowledge of who she was. Just that she might have been Sam's future. It was getting rather uncomfortable.

"Urgh," Dan's eyes opened slowly, his vision blurry at first. He couldn't figure out where the hell he was. When his vision cleared, he found himself in a luxurious living room. He tried to move, but the restraints tightened around him. The phantom clenched his teeth and tried to break out from the chair. No luck. Phasing through it also proved to be impossible. What kind of shackles were these?

"Argh!" He shouted angrily. Suddenly, everyone from the kitchen stampeded out wildly. Samantha pulled out her gunblade and pointed it straight at Dan, dangerously close to pulling the trigger. Danny and the others stood behind her for support. Dan couldn't help but make an annoyed face. Things were getting out of his control.

**Mawhaha...I'm stopping it at a cliff hanger :D**

**Toon in next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, this is purely fan made!

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Woo-hoo, my artist completed future Sam and Dan Phantom art. Check it out on my profile! Don't forget to comment! :-D**

The room thickened with tension in the uncomfortable silence. Everyone became extremely edgy when Dan awoke from his slumber. Samantha relaxed her shoulders upon seeing that her restraints worked like a charm. He couldn't break through them, nor use any ghost abilities.

"See? Nothing to worry about kid-o," She broke the eerie silence. Samantha gestured over to the couch and sat down crossing her legs, eyeing the confused phantom. She had the gunblade in her lap, just in case.

Danny couldn't even stand looking at the Phantom, or being in the same room as him for that matter. It irritated the hell out of him. His friends just stood behind the couch, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"So, all my enemies gathered together in one room. Do you really think that these restraints will work for long, woman? Once I break free, your lives are as good as dead!" Dan growled.

"I don't think you're in a position to make any sort of threats, _babe_." Samantha grinned, stretching out her legs and laying them on the coffee table. "Since, after all, I am the one holding your life." She purred.

"Just do it then! End his life!" Danny shouted out, his blood boiling with rage, taking control of his mind. "The world would be a much happier place if he was gone!"

"Danny!" Both of his friends tried to calm him down by pulling him out of the living room, but it wasn't working.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried out, concentrating on his ghost side. It emerged, turning his hair a snowy white, and his eyes glowed green with the rage coursing through his veins. His attire also changed to the black and white jumpsuit. He phased through his friends towards Dan, and punched him repeatedly in the face. Dan had no choice but to take the kid's punches. He couldn't move even if he tried. The restraints only seemed to grow tighter if he attempted to fight back.

"Knock it off!" Samantha got up, slapping the half ghost across the face. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "You need to calm down; he can't do anything to you. Don't let your rage take over your judgment. It will only prove to be futile."

Young Fenton winced in pain when the woman slapped him. Wasn't she supposed to be on their side? Why was she coming to the older phantom's rescue? "Why are you protecting him?"

"I already told you. Need I repeat myself?" Samantha released him only to put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't lower yourself to his level. Don't be like him." She whispered. That seemed to do the trick. Danny lowered his head in shame and transformed back into his human form. He turned to look at his friends.

"I'm sorry guys." Danny frowned. He strolled to his friends who hugged him, ignoring Dan.

"Tch, how touching." Dan rolled his eyes. Greenish blood ran down his chin freely. This touching display was terribly annoying to him.

Samantha looked at Dan, sighing. "You used to know what it meant to have friends."

The older ghost winced at that, sure he did. Those two teens used to be his best friends. But to him they were good as dead. He didn't need any old feelings emerging. That was why he rid himself of his human half…personally. "Friends are a crutch for the weak." The apparition retorted coldly.

The woman shook her head, while Tucker was the first to approach the demon. "Nah, you don't mean that. Underneath that evil exterior is some lost, lonely puppy." He grinned. Dan hissed releasing his serpent-like tongue, flicking it around as a snake would.

The boy cringed and retreated back to his friends. "Or not,"

The room suddenly filled with laugher, all were laughing except for Dan. He didn't understand what was so funny. "Hn."

"Turn on the TV, let's see the news." Sam said. Tucker turned on the TV, changing the channel to the news.

"_The unexplainable damage that occurred to our city this afternoon has yet to be fully recognized. A few witnesses who are still unnamed as of now are currently being investigated. Police encourage people to stay in the safety of their homes until the disaster has been further analyzed. Curfews will be set today-" __Sam_turned off the TV. It was getting rather annoying to hear what they already knew. Thankfully, no one seemed to have a clue about what was going on.

"Oh, now I remember!" Samantha bolted up towards the dining room. Everyone stared at the woman curiously, even Dan. Her fingers dove into her pockets to pull out a lock picking tool. She knelt down in front of the liquor cabinet, picking the lock with the tool until the lock fell to the floor. She pulled out a bottle of Scotch. "Jackpot!"

"That's stealing!" Tucker accused.

"Technically it's not since this is my house. Plus, I am old enough to have myself a drink." The huntress grinned, while pouring herself a shot of Scotch. She grabbed the glass and drank some down. A small blush crept up the woman's cheeks.

"How can you be an alcoholic? You're me right?" Sam marched over to the woman and grabbed the liquor away from the woman. "I would never drink!"

"True, but if you fought an insanely powerful ghost, you'd want a drink in the end too." The woman frowned when her younger self took away her only pleasure.

The Goth dumped the liquor from the bar down the sink. Dan couldn't help but chuckle at that, the woman had a point. Fighting someone like himself, he would also need something to relax him.

"Ugh," The woman groaned in annoyance. It was getting rather irritating and tedious just sitting here like idiots until her boss came. Damnit, he's supposed to be the master of time. Why was he late? She lowered her head and slowly headed back to the couch, sitting down. Her eyes peered over to Dan, seeing dried blood all over his face from Danny's previous attack.

"Ew, one of you guys go get me the first-aid kit." Samantha got up from the couch, strolling over to the ghost. Dan cocked his eyebrow at the woman, wondering what was she was up to. The apparition continued to struggle with his restraints. True, he was recovering quicker than he expected, but these shackles proved to be stronger than they appeared. Danny came back, handing her the first aid kit. The boy still glared down at Dan.

"The feeling is mutual." Dan growled at the kid. Suddenly, his attention on Fenton was taken away by the woman, who was apparently using alcohol wipes to clean his face. He moved his head away from the woman. "I don't need your pity."

"True, but I can't stand looking at someone covered in blood honey." Samantha yanked his head back towards her and continued cleaning his wounds. The apparition's face was getting dangerously closer to her breasts. At just the right angle, he had a clear view of the woman's full cleavage. He clenched his hands to the arm rests of the chair, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. A small blush slowly spread across Dan's cheeks. Again, he yanked his head back and growled at the woman.

"Alright, alright. I get it." The huntress sighed, putting the first-aid kit aside.

"You're supposed to be a Ghost Hunter like Valerie. You should have just killed me when you had the chance, woman." Dan's eyebrows lowered until he was glaring harshly at her.

"You're making assumptions too quickly. Just because I'm a Ghost Hunter doesn't mean I'm like her. I don't automatically assume that every ghost I meet is evil. She doesn't have that luxury. We both have very different views." Samantha frowned back at the ghost, a little annoyed.

"Hn. It was a grave mistake bringing me here. I have the full opportunity to waste them. You shouldn't have hesitated to kill me when you had the chance."

"Under the circumstances, I had no other option. And you're still strapped to those shackles. Besides, aren't you the least bit curious about who wants to see you? You know him very well." The woman grinned at this.

"Hardly," That was a lie. He was curious to know who wanted to see him. If Dan knew him, it would really limit the people.

"Hehe sure," She snickered back.

"So…" Tucker began. "If you're Sam's future, then where's mine at?" The African American was dying to find out. "I bet he's tough and doesn't take crap from no one!"

"I suppose you could say that." Samantha grinned back at the kid.

"Come on guys, let's go." Danny dragged his friends to the kitchen. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to go anywhere if they just hung around in the same room with Dan and the future Sam. Maybe they could talk more if they were out of the room. Sure, they were spying, but it was only natural.

Samantha first noticed the clock stop ticking when she looked up at the old grandfather clock. The hand had stopped moving. Time froze, even the kids peeping out from the kitchen froze, but they were still fully aware of their surroundings. Samantha got up immediately while Dan watched her uncomfortably.

"He's here." She said smoothly.

"Hn." He looked over to the clock as well. His eyes widened in realization. No, it couldn't be!

"Playing nice I hope, Dan." Clockwork appeared suddenly from the eerie mist of the shadows.

"So, you're the one behind all of this. I should have known. You never could stop meddling in other people's affairs." Dan growled, his eyes briefly emitting a reddish glow.

"It's in the job description." Clockwork looked at Dan, a bored expression on his face. He turned his attention to Samantha. "What a lovely job. I knew I could count on you, my dear."

"Hehe, I would have wrapped him up better, but I didn't have the time." They both gave a small laugh, but the demon hardly found it amusing.

"Now, since I captured him, you'll keep your end of the deal right?" Samantha crossed her arms.

"Well, I can't exactly help your past anymore. That damage has been done." Clockwork slowly walked over to her.

"What? You didn't say that before!" The woman gritted her teeth and barked back. Her arms uncrossed and her hand inched towards the gunblade in her holster.

"I can still help you my dear, but in order for me to assist, you're going to need some help." The master of time reassured her.

"Oh? Do explain." The huntress crossed her arms again and glared, waiting for an explanation.

"To prevent your past from repeating, you must team up with Dan and kill Pariah Dark, who is going to murder Danny Fenton."

"WHAT?" Both apparition and huntress screamed out.

"I had a feeling you might respond in this manner, but it is the only way." He rubbed his ears with his fingers, still ringing from their recent outburst.

"I don't need his help! I can do it on my own!" Samantha glared at both ghosts.

"Need I remind you of your pervious attempt to slay him?" Clockwork spoke slowly while the woman winced and looked away, irritated.

"Why should I help her? I couldn't give a rat's ass for what happens to the half ghost." Dan smirked, liking the idea of the child being murdered.

"Yes, but doesn't it pique your interest? Pariah Dark was the ancient Ghost King who ruled the Ghost Zone with an iron fist, until all of the ancient ghosts band together to put an end to his nightmare. We locked him in a sarcophagus in an eternal slumber, but he is weaseling his way out. The sarcophagus will break and he will bring terror once again to the Ghost Zone. We must defeat him once and for all. You did defeat the Fright Knight once, in your time period. But that was just one of his thousands of servants. The King out ranks even you, Dan."

That seemed to do the trick. Dan didn't like the idea of someone supposed to be the Ghost King out ranking him. He couldn't believe that. If he could kill this Ghost King, it would prove that he was still the strongest in Ghost Zone, and that only he would be the one to kill Danny Fenton.

"Good, I think we have ourselves a deal." Clockwork smirked, as if he already knew that they were going to work together. "Now, once we release you, you will not harm any of them, or you'll have to deal with me. And you know what I'm capable of."

"Feh," Dan turned his head. It annoyed him to take orders, even more so not to kill anyone. But for right now, all he wanted to do was to find this ghost who was supposedly stronger than him, and slaughter it.

"Alright, release him." Clockwork eyed the woman.

"Just like that? How can we trust him?" Samantha didn't believe Dan was the type to cooperate.

"He'll make the right choice." The Time Master retorted, as if he already knew how it would play out.

"Tch, for now we have a deal." The ghost eyed the woman who still seemed to not trust him.

"Fine," Samantha strolled to the demon and unlocked the shackles, one by one from his arms and wrists, and lastly, the collar. The demon stood up slowly and smirked down at the woman. He could finally move freely. He cracked his neck a few times, and then his shoulders.

"Good. Now as partners, shake hands." Clockwork instructed, smirking in amusement.

The huntress and phantom stared at each other for the longest time, millions of questions running through their minds. The human woman slowly moved her hand up to the apparition. Phantom continued to eye the woman, a very smug and victorious smirk on his face. He moved his hand towards hers and gripped it in a hand shaking gesture.

"Now, why not a kiss?" The Master of Time laughed.

"**Shut up**."They both snapped back at him.

**Last note: ( I know some of you might be shocked to see future Sam as an alcoholic, but just think about it, if you fight Dan I'm sure you would want a drink too. XD Anyways, will Dan and Samantha be able to aside their differents and cooperate? Maybe...if they had some help. HA HA not gonna say anymore! :D )**


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Friend or foe;

One wishes for destruction,

The other wants peace.

Times ticking;

The Ghostly King will arise from his slumber,

Terror, Agony, Bloodshed;

Hand 'n' Hand they go.

Time judges all.

– Its Kare Bear

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have a small profile on future Sam's personality if anyone is interested check it out! Also, Hover Bike. I got the idea from FF XIII, it's a flying motorcycle, bear with me. LOL xD I think it's a hell cool of a bike Sam should own.<strong>

"Why is it that you can't just kill him now? You're the master of time right? Can't you just manipulate some paradox? Or _cheat_? He's still in that sarcophagus now. It's the perfect opportunity! "Samantha complained, still not liking the idea of her and Dan pairing up.

"I cannot interfere with past, it goes against the rules. If I were to do so, it could drastically change time. What I can do, however, is lend a helping hand." The Master of Time retorted.

"Tch, it doesn't matter, I've made up my mind. That Ghost King is history." Dan couldn't help it, a wicked grin spread across his face, followed by a laugh.

The huntress crossed her arms under her breasts. She narrowed her violet eyes at Clockwork. If she wanted to change her past, she had to do what Clockwork said, even if she didn't like it. It was her undying determination that put her where she was today. If she had to work with Dan to save everyone, she would do it in a heartbeat. "How do you propose we attack him?"

"Oh no, not yet. Both of you still have some time. You'll need to go on a small mission in the future. You need to recruit another friend. He will be most useful in defeating Pariah Dark's army."

"Why should we?" The Phantom growled dangerously. Again, he **hated** to take orders.

"Because, as you know, humans aren't affected by traps in the Ghost Zone as we ghosts are. It would be a suicide mission if you went in alone, Dan. Trust me, I know. Having a human on your could keep you alive. As for you, Samantha, having Dan on your side doubles your chances of victory and correcting your past." Clockwork argued, calm as ever.

"Anyways, what's the mission in my future?" Samantha asked curiously. "Who is it we have to get?"

"Hehe, I thought you would know by now. It's Tucker." Clockwork chuckled. He thought they already knew who it was. Guess not. Both Phantom and Ghost Hunter's mouths dropped open. Why _him_?

"I haven't seen him in over two years. Hell, he'll think I'm the freaking ghost of Christmas past or somethin'!" The woman shouted. "And he'll think he's having a nightmare once he sees Dan. Poor guy might have a heart attack, no offense sweetie."

"None taken," The Phantom just crossed his arms. He couldn't blame her or anyone in the future, seeing him would be like a reliving a nightmare. He knew he couldn't just go around in the future wandering around freely in his true form.

"Can't you at least make yourself look more human? You did it before. It might be a cheap disguise, but it'll do." Samantha pointed out.

Dan eyed the woman. She was more perceptive than he gave her credit for. If he didn't want to get detected on the Ghost Radar, he had no other choice. He gave a wordless grumble, and concentrated. He shivered slightly as the glowing white ring scanned over him, head to foot. It felt so wrong, but if it meant he could roam freely in the city of the woman's future, he'd do it. The ghost quickened his pace towards the nearest mirror. He took one look at himself. The only significant changes were his raven hair; it was longer. And his once cheerful blue eyes were now as cold as ice. On another note, he was leaner in the human form. Oddly enough, he still had his decade old attire on, obviously outgrown. Other than that, he could now completely blend in with any of the other humans.

"After all this time, I still look like this." Dan grumbled while rubbing his cheek.

"Personally, I'd prefer your true form." She replied. It was the truth; she felt rather uncomfortable looking at Dan like this, even if it was a disguise. The ghost just grunted in response. "Maybe some new clothes would help. I'm sure my old man's got something upstairs. Follow me."

The woman sprinted upstairs, towards her parents' old bedroom. Nearing the hallway, the pit of her stomach turned and her vision became distorted, slowing down her pace. The sound of thunder roaring in the back of her mind echoed loudly and painfully.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_An angry Sam stormed upstairs, followed by her over protective parents. The loud rumbling of a storm could be heard echoing outside of the mansion._

"_I told you the truth millions of times! Why won't you believe me?" The young teenager screamed at her parents._

"_Enough of this nonsense! This has been going on for the past two years. You need to move on!" Her father looked down at her, disappointment written all over his face._

"_How can you say such a thing? Danny didn't die from a car accident, he was attacked by that ghost—that **monster!** At least Danny's parents aren't sitting around doing nothing!" The angry teenager retorted, extremely irritated with her parents._

"_You won't speak to us in that tone missy!" Her mother said, her patience wearing thin._

"_Those Fenton's should have given up that absurdity of ghost hunting years ago. I won't allow you to associate with them. They're brain washing you with nonsense!" Her father angrily shouted._

"_Ugh, you won't ever understand me will you?" With that, the girl slammed her door in her parent's faces._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Samantha almost stumbled over her own two feet when entering her parents' old bed chamber. Her fingers ran through her scalp hair, regressed memories threatening to leak out. She should have known better. Being in this house wasn't helping, but now wasn't the time to deal with this. The woman tried to shake it off. She roamed around, finding her parent's overly large closet. There was a problem, however. Everything they owned was either tickle-me-pink or snobby, preppy clothes.<p>

"How could I have forgotten their sense of style?" Samantha groaned in disgust, digging through article after article of clothing. She finally stumbled across a pair of old jeans. They might fit him. "Here, try these on." She flung the jeans from the closet towards the demon. He caught it with ease. It took him a bit of wiggling to free himself from his old shirt.

"I know that girl has some good clothes." Samantha sprinted off, towards her old bedroom. Thankfully, her sense of fashion had never really changed. Black was still her favorite color, and she still detested the color pink. It didn't take her long to find an over sized black T-shirt along with a jacket. She strolled back towards Dan, who was still inside her parent's room. "Here," She gave him the other clothing.

He grabbed the clothes, and unzipped his pants. "Do you mind?" He asked, irritated. He couldn't help but get the feeling she was just going to sit down and watch him undress.

"Nope, not really," He was something rather nice to stare at; tall and muscular in all the right areas. It was surprising that he hadn't come from Jack's side of the gene pool, which was a blessing. Samantha's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Oh right, forgot privacy." She stood up from the bed and darted over to the door, closing it behind her. She strolled back downstairs, where Clockwork opened a time portal with his time staff. "So, what do you plan to do with them?" She gestured her hand over to the time frozen teens.

"I will tell you the truth. Keeping them here is the best way to protect them, but it's their decision on what they do." Clockwork smirked. "Like you humans say, the more the merrier." He remained as calm and collected as ever.

"If you say so," Her fingers massaged her temples as if she were having a terrible headache. "You are the Master of Time after all."

Dan wiggled himself out of the decade old pants and into the jeans she had given him. They were baggy on him. The shirt, however, proved to fit him just right. He tied the jacket around his waist. The ghost quickened his pace towards a mirror, eyeing himself one last time. "I look ridiculous, but it'll suffice." He was concentrating more on how he would kill Pariah Dark. It was the only thing keeping him from going back out and trying to kill the half ghost. His body effortlessly phased through the floor. He turned his body solid when he reached the floor, looking at the woman for some sort of approval in his new attire.

"Not too bad," The woman grinned at him. "With that disguise you can fool just about anyone that you're human." The ghost smirked back at her. That was just the answer he wanted to hear from her.

"If you're done, let's continue." Clockwork turned, walking closer to the open portal.

"Once you pick up Tucker, you'll come back here just as Pariah Dark will arise again, planning his revenge on Danny. You'll have the upper hand in when and where he'll strike." The two nodded. "Good. Remember,** times ticking**." He chuckled as the two ran into the portal.

It was something she had never dreamed of, going through a time portal. It was beautiful – no – breathtaking. Flying through space and time was like flying through the celestial mists of the never ending Milky Way. It glimmered and sparkled with all sorts of astonishing colors, mainly blues and purples. Nearing the end of the portal, there was a bright, blinding light. Samantha shielded her eyes until she felt her fingers running through familiar grass. The woman opened her violet eyes to scan the area. They were in Amity Park alright, ironically in the park. It was dawn; the sun was slowly rising in the East. "Well, at least its dawn. Not many people are awake at this time." She said, picking herself up from the ground.

Dan was too distracted to hear her. He was gawking at the surroundings. In his future, everyone feared him; everything was destroyed because of him. This future had a very similar look. It even held up the barriers that Valerie and her father created to keeps ghost out, mainly him. Speak of the devil, Valerie rode down from her jet sled towards them. He clenched his jaw shut, his eyes briefly turning red. Yes, he remembered this. It was a similar sensation he had felt in his timeline; the urge to kill her. He **trusted** her once as a human, but it backfired when she betrayed him and almost killed him.

"Sam! Where have you been girl?" The huntress asked the other one. Then she eyed the man curiously. "Who's he?"

"Uhh," Samantha eyed the Phantom who seemed to be having a rather difficult time regaining any common sense. "My boss assigned me a different city to patrol. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. As for him…he's new in town. I thought I'd show him the highlights of the city." Thank god for her quick wits.

"Oh...'bout time you found yourself a man. I was beginning to worry about you girl. I'd better be going, I got morning patrol. See ya!" Valerie grinned before getting on her jet sled. She glanced back at the man one more time before rising up from the ground and taking off to patrol the skies.

"Wait! We're not, uhh…forget it." The woman grabbed Dan by the arm, pulling him away into an alley and sitting him down. He needed to be away from Valerie. Samantha almost let it slip her mind. In his destroyed future, Valerie and he had some history together, when they were just teenagers. "Hey."

No response.

"HEY!" With one hand, she slapped the ghost across the face. She not only got his attention, but his anger as well. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall, growling dangerously at her. "Well, that did the trick. You had me worried for a second."

Dan was taken back. Worried for him? "Feh, you're lucky she got away. I would have torn her to shreds."

"Look I know you two had…a history, but now isn't the time. Besides, she doesn't even know you, remember? She's got a different future."

"Doesn't matter, it's still her. You and her are both ghost hunters. It's your job to hunt and loath us." He slowly released her from his iron-like grip.

"First of all, I don't hate ghosts. We're in different patrol teams for a reason. Her views on ghosts are all negative. I've come to the understanding that ghosts and humans can be allies…even friends. Not all humans and ghosts are evil. We're partners." Samantha rubbed her wrists slightly in pain. "Don't forget why we came here. You know, you'd be surprised, we're more alike than you think."

He only grunted in response. Man, do all men just grunt as a way of talking?

"Oh and by the way," She strolled away from him, back to the sidewalk. "I **don't** hate you honey. You more or less annoy me, but everyone does."

Again, he was taken back by her words. She didn't hate him? He wasn't use to something like that. It made him uneasy. He didn't know how to respond to it. Sure, she was Sam, his friend, but she was only friends with his dead human side…right? "The feelings…mutual," He mumbled, so she didn't catch it. He followed after her. Were they planning on walking there? He preferred flying. If he went intangible and invisible, the stupid ghost radar wouldn't pick him up.

The woman strolled to a parking lot. She was looking for her car, perhaps? "Oh, wow! I can't believe it's still here!" She cheered and got on to a…Hover Bike? Yes, that was the only way to describe it. It looked like a technologically advanced motorcycle. Since this wasn't his future, humans could upgrade faster with all types of machinery, without having to worry about him showing up and destroying everything. Her fingers pressed lightly against a few of the keys. It gave off a low blue glow once her fingers moved towards the handlebars. The hover bike went instantaneously off the ground when she accelerated towards him and then halted. The bluish glow left a trail behind, quickly disappearing. "I know how to ride." She smirked with confidence. "Still room for one more,"

"Hn," Dan turned away. His body became invisible and flew just two feet above the ground.

"Guess not," She accelerated and hovered above the ground, soaring on the Hover Bike with Dan not far behind. It was only minutes before she found Tucker's apartment. She pulled back on the hander bars, automatically slowing down. She parked the Hover Bike upon coming to a complete stop. Dan flew down and turned his body visible just as he landed. Thankfully, not many people were awake at dawn.

"We used to be roomies," Samantha said while quickening her pace toward Tucker's apartment. "I wonder what the place looks like now." The woman questioned curiously.

The Phantom couldn't help it, he was anxious to see what Tucker looked like, just for kicks. If Sam turned out to be a **dangerously flirtatious** woman, he had to know what goofy Tucker had turned out to be. In his weaker moments, he missed the guy's weak sense of humor.

"Knock knock," She purred while knocking simultaneously. "Hey Techno Geek. Better get up." She added with a little annoyance. They listened through to the door. They could make out some movements, stumbling and maybe an object falling. She guessed he was still drowsy. The door unlocked and opened, and the African American's green eyes peered up to Sam.

"Sam!" He was overjoyed to see the woman, delight clearly in his voice. Without any thought, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight bear hug. She reacted to the hug, by wrapping her arms briefly around his neck, and then letting go. Tucker's eyes peered over to the ghost. He stepped away from them both, and then closer to Dan. "Danny…it can't be you, can it?"

"Not quite." The ghost smirked as the white ring slowly scanned over his body, head to foot, appearing before Tucker in his true form.

"Oh…" The African American took a moment before realizing who he was by remembering their past. "Ahhh!"He screamed. Then with that, he fell back unconscious before them. The woman and phantom looked at each other for a few moments, both confused and irritated, then back down to Tucker.

"You killed him!"The woman over exaggerated.

**(Haha, some of you were really curious to know if I would put up Tucker, of course I will! He's a main character in Danny Phantom! )**


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, this is purely fan made!

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Rawr, don't forget to comment! I'm also having two more artists working on Dan Phantom and future Sam. Also, a friend is drawing one for me too. :D**

* * *

><p>Reunion;<p>

The Ghost, the Goth, the Geek.

Same pasts, Alternate futures,

Old friendships destroyed.

Can this old friendship respire?

-its Kare Bear

* * *

><p>"Hn," Dan snorted at Tucker's fainting before them. Well, it couldn't be helped. He did not want to be reminded of Danny; he wasn't Danny anymore. Samantha grabbed her friend, hoisting him up on to her back, and retreating back inside their apartment.<p>

"Hurry up, before anyone sees you." The huntress demanded. The ghost grumbled wordlessly, following her in and shutting the door behind them. She laid Tucker down on the large sofa, grabbing a magazine and fanning the African American's face. The ghost just leaned against a wall, eyeing the two and the rest of the apartment. It was very modern, everything black and white, clean and slick. It was more surprising that the two lived with each other, despite their extreme differences.

"So, you two really did live with each other." The ghost questioned.

"Of course…I **love** him." Samantha retorted as if it were obvious, still fanning the geek.

The demon's eyes widened, shocked. Dan quickly looked away from the huntress. He couldn't help but feel ounces of jealousy towards Tucker, running freely from his stone heart. He hated it, it drove him crazy. This was another reason why he had abandoned his human self, so he wouldn't be able to feel compassion or pain. Yet this knowledge…pissed the hell out of him, letting his heart be overtaken by her mere words.

The huntress started to laugh hysterically at the ghost. "And what the hell might I ask is amusing to you?" The ghost growled angrily.

"Ha-ha, you, the look on your face! You really thought that I loved Tucker?" She giggled some more, her fingers wiping away some tears forming in her eyes. "I don't honey. I love him as a best friend. Besides, he's not my type."

"Uhh," The geek grumbled, slowly arising from the couch, rubbing his head in pain. "My ass," Apparently, his ass hurt more than his head…

Dan crossed his arms and grunted. The ghost had suddenly felt relieved when she told him that she had no love or sexual interest in the Geek. Why was he so relieved? Was it because he was hanging around them too much already? Were they softening him up? _"Perhaps you still harbor mixed feelings for her?" _His inner voice asked him. Dan clenched his teeth. "Ridiculous," he snarled.

The African American's green eyes shot open, frightened. Dan was just standing there, snarling at his two former friends. "Ahh! What's he doing here?" He stood on the couch and literally fell from it. The Geek got up from the floor, only to stumble around and find his two pistols in a kitchen drawer. He aimed them at Dan with trembling hands. Dan just rolled his eyes at him; there was no way he could shoot him with such a poor aim.

"Tucker, put down the guns." Samantha inched closer to the geek, her hand reaching over, gently coaxing the pistols from the boy's sweaty hands. "Calm down. Right now, we're all partners, okay?"

"_Okay?_ What's going on here Sam? Where have you been?" The confused geek looked for answers in both of them.

"We're going to take down the Ghost King in the past, and we need your help." Samantha said with strength and urgent confidence in her voice.

"You're kidding me right? Don't you remember the last time you tried that? You almost wound up dead!" The Geek shouted at his best friend.

"One, I didn't think to go in the past to fight him, and two, we have Dan on our side this time. We **_can_ **and **_will_** defeat him!" The huntress shouted back at him, slamming her fist on the kitchen counter. Startling; Dan couldn't believe she was actually putting so much faith in him. Why? He was a cold blooded killer. Was her past so much of a bother to her? Fortunately for the two, he had to be on their little team in order to kill the Ghost King.

"I can't do it again Sam. I don't have the stamina that you and Dan possess..." The Ghost snorted at the Geek's lack of confidence

"You have enough strength to complain," The woman retorted with more annoyance. "And you did fight alongside me before. You can handle it." She added. The Geek let out a deep, long sigh. It seemed there was absolutely no way out of this.

"_Yes, clockwork, you really do know everything. Sending these two and even convincing me to do your dirty work." _The Ghost thought while grinning.

"Good. Now, got any eats?" The huntress grinned happily, strolling through the kitchen, casually looking for any source of food that didn't have meat or meat byproducts. "I should have known better, nothing but meat. Oh, there's an apple!" She grabbed the apple from the counter top, washed it in the sink, and took a bite out of it. Again, there was an eerie silence.

"So Tuck, you got a girlfriend yet?" Samantha tried to start up conversation.

"What? Uhh..." The African American coughed slightly, a pinkish blush forming to his cheeks.

"No one, huh? Oh well. Why don't I leave you two alone?" The huntress needed to do something, and maybe giving these two guys some space could be helpful. Maybe some male bonding time was what they needed. She strolled up the narrow stairway, towards her room. Her hand jiggled the handle, still locked as she had left it. She got out a key from her vest pocket and opened the door to her room. Her eyes scanned the untouched room. It was similar to the whole apartment, modern, all the furniture black and slick. There were a few band posters sticking in various places on the walls. Nirvana and Offspring were some of the various band poster names. Samantha continued her pace inside her room, her fingers touching the furniture. She stopped to look down at her desk. There were various notes, and photos of her friends. A smile caressed her lips. Just remembering the happy events from the past brought her mood up.

"Oh, should probably take a shower. I feel gross." The woman took off her clothes and threw them on the bed. Leaving her under garments on and holding her gunblade with one hand, she strolled down the upstairs hallway to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and removed her remaining clothing. She turned on the shower and got inside.

"So…" Tucker's eyes wandered around, slowly inching closer to Dan. "I'm going to assume you don't like to be called Danny, do you?"

"No." He snapped. _"Why are you pushing him away? He's just trying to make conversation."_ The inner voice questioned him. _"The one person that might actually befriended you. Stop pushing people away."_ The inner voice repeated again. He snorted a bit at this, perhaps it was right.

"Then dude, what do you want me to call you? I mean…hey. Why don't we start off by introducing ourselves? Hi, my name is Tucker Foley, partners with Sam in the Second Division Ghost Hunting Squad." The geek reached out his arm in greeting towards the Ghost. Dan just looked down at the geek's hand, staring at him as if he was talking in a foreign language.

"_Just do it. It won't kill you..." _Dan thought. He mimicked the gesture with his arm and shook the African American's hand, reminding himself to watch his grip. "Dan Phantom." The Ghost mumbled reluctantly.

"So Dan, what have you been doing this whole time?" The Geek asked curiously. It wasn't the best starter for a conversation; they both seemed out of place.

"I broke free from that prison of a thermos. I tried to kill that half-ghost, but that woman interfered. After that, the meddling Clockwork struck a deal with us." Dan replied, slightly irritable.

"Oh, Sam can be a handful. Once that girl puts her mind to something, it's almost impossible to stop her." Tucker sheepishly grinned. He sauntered over to the couch and sat down while the ghost just snorted.

"What do you think of the NFL?" That was a random question for the Geek to ask.

"The Greenbay Packers are the greatest NFL stars of all time. They won three superbowls!" He answered carelessly. It took him a minute to figure out what he had just said. The Geek seemed to be laughing at this too!

"Ha-ha, that's the kind of answer that Vlad would have said. I recorded last night's game, care to watch?" Tucker flashed another sheepish grin.

"I'm nothing like that _Fruitloop_! If I knew where he was hiding, I'd kill him!" Dan roared in anger, then was slightly taken back when the geek offered to watch the game with him. Tucker turned on the TV, and then the DVD with the recorded game on it.

He was letting these two get to him. _"They were your friends. They could still be…if you let them in."_ The inner voice in his mind said softly. "Feh," He shifted his body over towards the couch and sat down next to the Geek. He stared at the Geek for a moment. Tucker had really matured in the last ten years. He no longer wore a hat. In fact, the geek had a big afro going on, with sideburns running down his face to the middle of his cheeks. Also, he no longer wore glasses. The ghost just assumed he wore contacts now. The geek obviously didn't have much of a strong build, still lean, but rather tall.

His attention was drawn towards the TV. It had been ten years since he had actually sat down with a living person to watch mindless television. The ghost was uneasy about this, but it was comforting for a moment. He felt just like another guy, and it was rather nice. For the next twenty minutes, the Ghost and the Geek were exchanging laughs, and throwing fits at the referee. It felt like old times. Too bad things don't last forever. Why? Why didn't they fear him like all of the others? He wasn't the Danny they knew back then, at least not all of him. Perhaps in this future, they might have not feared him as the others did. In their future, Danny died. They had no choice but to toughen up.

The Phantom grew more anxious. "Where is that damn woman? Shouldn't that Clockwork be here by now?" He growled.

"Chill dude, I say you should relax before the big battle. Sam's probably out of the shower." Tucker said smoothly. The Phantom arose from the couch, heading towards the stairs, to Sam's room. "Uh, not the smartest move dude. Oh well, always knew those two would end up together." He shrugged and turned his attention back to the game.

Samantha brushed her freshly washed hair in front of her desk mirror. The woman was still barely dressed, walking around her room in a lacy black bra and matching black panties. The Phantom didn't even bother to knock. He phased his intangible body through the door.

"When is that damn Clockwork coming…" Dan's sentence cut off, his red eyes widening and staring at the women in awe. He never thought he could feel embarrassment until now, a deep blush slowly spreading across the ghost's face ear to ear. Obviously, he couldn't help but get an eyeful of the woman's curvy, almost naked body. She had a toned, flat stomach. Her breasts were on the larger side, but her curvaceous hips were perfectly proportionate to them. His hungry eyes drifted to her long, shapely legs before quickly turned away, forcing himself to glare at the damn wall! Damn it, she was the only woman that had ever gotten on his bad side and lived. _"She really...has grown...she looks almost_ _delicious."_ The inner voice growled possessively, while Dan snorted in the back of his head.

"Make yourself decent!" He spat out.

"Shit, why don't you knock?" Samantha cursed, a similar blush covering the woman's cheeks as she reached for her black shorts. She threw them on quickly and reached for her black halter top, putting it on as well. Last but not least, she reached for her white vest.

The Phantom's eyes slowly peered over to Samantha. He took a long moment to study her back. What really caught his attention was a particularly long and rather painful looking scar extending from her mid back to her lower back. _"Where did she get that?"_ He thought and was determined to find out.

"Stop," He ordered, and simultaneously, she stopped from putting on the white vest. The demon approached the huntress from behind, his fingers touching the bare skin of her back. He traced along the length of the scar and came to a halt. He pressed his fingers to it, reminding himself to not use too much strength. "How did you get this?" His voice softened, but remained as sinister as ever. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much.

The huntress flinched in a mixture of fear and excitement when his fingers grazed her back. The question bothered her; it was rather difficult to talk about. "Oh, it's still there." She pulled her body away from him. "It's nothing," She mumbled.

"No one can get scratched up like that and just call it nothing." He snarled, quickening his pace over to her and catching her small wrist in his large hand.

The woman looked up at Dan and smirked. "Why Dan, I didn't think you **cared**." She sneered, "Fine, I'll tell you. Two years ago, I created a team to go up against Pariah Dark in the future, minus his little pet dragon. The team basically conquered most of his castle. I really believed we could put an end to his hellish nightmare. Then I faced off with him. Let's just say…we both left battle scars on each other." The woman finished. With that, the Ghost relinquished his grip on her wrist, letting her put on her white vest. The Ghost remained silent while the woman put on her knee high boots.

Why was it brothering him, seeing that scar? It made his blood boil. This was the first time he wanted to kill someone not only for pleasure, but because it really got under his skin. He really wanted to make that Ghost King pay. Yes, slicing the King's head off and displaying it on a pole for all of the Ghost Zone to see sounded sufficient. Samantha eyed Dan, who seemed to be debating with himself.

"As for Clockwork, he'll pick us up soon. So enjoy the time you have left." The woman purred and then winked, letting her fingers caress along his cheek and down under his strong chin. Then, she walked out of her room and back to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Apparently, the two humans suffered more than he had originally thought. So, they were just like him, the alternate versions of what the children could have end up to be. He had to find out more. It was bothering him too much, his…former friends suffering after the half-ghost's death. The ghost grumbled and wandered out of the woman's room and downstairs to find the geek. "What happened after the death of that half-ghost?"

The Geek looked at him for a moment, unable to read Dan's face.

**(Ha, another cliff hanger. The next chapter will be on future Sam and Tucker's past, I might make it 2 chapters long. I got a lot on my plate! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I own nothing, this is purely fan made!

**Author Note: This is Future Sam's past on Danny's funeral. People express grief in all sorts of ways. Some bottle up their emotions, some are just angry at the world, etc...and some want revenge. This is chapter 1 of Sam's past, which I hope to be at least 3 chapters long. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think so far of Sam's past! :D**

* * *

><p>I'm not crazy,<p>

I'm just a little unwell.

I know right now, you can't tell.

But stay awhile and maybe then you see,

A different side of me.

–Matchbox twenty

* * *

><p>It had rained so hard on that fateful day. She never imagined it could rain this hard in this city; so cold and full of sorrow. It seemed like almost everyone in town had come to mourn at Danny Fenton's funeral. Even in the shadowy mists, some of his so-called enemies were there. Everyone was huddled together under their umbrellas and whimpering softly, while Sam just stood there in the rain, soaking wet. She didn't care. In fact, she loved the rain. It was the only thing covering the hot tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Her eyes drifted passed Danny's coffin, towards her family. It was the first time they had worn black. The young girl's violet eyes traveled over to Tucker and his family. The geek only looked back at her, his face cover in salty tears and snot. The boy murmured something to his parents before leaving them and approaching Sam, his arm sliding over the Goth's shoulders, pulling her body towards his in an embrace. They said nothing, for there wasn't anything to say.<p>

The Goth didn't really respond much to the Geek's efforts in comfort. How could she? He was feeling the same as Sam. Empty? No, it was more than that. Sorrow was leaking freely from her heart for the death of her best friend, and there was also guilt for not being stronger. Last, revenge was screaming painfully in the girl's thoughts, begging for action.

It didn't even occur to her how the Fenton's were dealing with the loss of their only son! Her head slowly pulled away from Tucker's chest. The young girl's eyes darted around, searching for the Fenton family. She finally found them. Looking at them was the most painful thing she could describe. They were mourning the loss of their son, hugging each other for any kind of comfort. The Goth bit her bottom lip to the point where she could taste her own metallic blood in her mouth, more fresh tears forming in her amethyst eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't contain it anymore. The Goth started to cry louder, sobbing uncontrollably to the point where she was screaming.

Tucker locked his arms tighter around the girl, muffling her screams with his shoulder. He had to be strong for her; for the both of them. He rested his cheek against the girl's head, rocking her slowly. It seemed to be the only way to quiet her screaming. The Geek turned his attention back to the Priest, just as the coffin slowly descended into the Earth.

"As we commit Danny to the ground, we enter this world with nothing and we leave with nothing. He gives the body to God's care and says 'Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust', in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." The Priest announced before throwing a small hand full of earth onto the coffin. People began to drop single white lilies into the grave, which was slowly being filled with soil. Soon, Danny's coffin was entirely buried.

"May his soul and the souls of the faithful departed through the mercy of God, rest in peace." The Priest concluded. Soon, a grave stone was placed above his burial. People surrounded it and placed more white lilies around his grave until it was covered in beauty and tears. They gave their condolences to Danny's parents, hugging them and reassuring them that he was safe in heaven with God. Hours flew by, and neither one of the teens left each other's arms. The storm ended and the clouds departed as twilight came. They were the only two left, everyone else had gone home.

"Sam," Tucker began. "Shouldn't we get going soon?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute." The Goth pulled away from his embrace to approach Danny's grave. "I don't know if you can hear me Danny, but I need to tell you something. I **loved** you." Sam tried to hold her tears back. She needed to do this, to be strong! "I swear to you…I will **avenge **you somehow!" The young girl dropped a white rose. It fell in front of his grave stone, with the other flowers. The girl dug into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. She opened it up and slowly slit her palm with the blade, letting her blood drip down to the petals of the rose. The petals absorbed the blood, turning it completely red. "That's a blood promise!" With that, she turned back to Tucker and decided to let him walk her home.

* * *

><p><span>The very next day<span>

Sam's alarm clock buzzed around 7:00 A.M. She smashed it in order to shut it up. The girl arose from her bed and got ready, just like any other day of school. Lastly, she grabbed her purplish spider backpack and headed downstairs towards the front door. Suddenly, her over protective parents blocked her path.

"Samantha, your father and I think it's best for you to stay home for a few days…you know." Her motherly spoke softly.

The girl just snorted at her parents. "Why? So I can grieve here? When I'm perfectly capable of grieving at school? "She spat bitterly.

Her parents looked at each other, and back to her. "At least let us call a grief counselor for you. Please sweetie." Her mother reached out to touch her daughter's shoulder.

"Fine, whatever, call the shrink so he can say I'm a nut job." The Goth stormed out of the house towards school, reaching her destination before the bell rang. It was getting rather annoying to her, people giving her sympathetic looks, some even patting her on the shoulder and giving their condolences. She finally reached her locker, opening it up and throwing her books inside.

Valerie approached the angry Goth first. "Hey girl,"

"WHAT!" She roared at Valerie, slamming the locker door shut. Sam realized that she was lashing out at her for no reason. "Sorry," She mumbled and looked away.

"It's cool…I was just kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out after school." The young huntress said awkwardly, rubbing her shoulder.

"Why? I thought you didn't like me." Sam questioned.

"Well, I just thought maybe we could get to know each other better, and talk more about Danny." Valerie said.

"First, I don't want to. Second, even if I wanted to, **you** could **never** truly understand Danny. I don't **need** your pity." Sam left the young huntress confused by her words. She couldn't talk to Valerie. If she knew his other identity was Danny Phantom, she would go berserk!

School was just like any other day, boring lectures, homework, tests, and a shit load of nonsense. The only thing missing was Danny. Lately, Tucker seemed to be clingy to Sam, but it seemed to be his way of dealing with the loss, or comforting her better. Strangely enough, it was working. She wasn't lashing out at people as often, or starting unnecessary fights.

The Goth came home during the afternoon. Her parents called out to her in the living room. She sighed, dragging her bag on the floor briefly, before picking it up when entering the living room. Sam noticed another person sitting with her parents. It was a woman in her mid-thirties, professionally dressed. Oh crap, they really did call a grief counselor.

"Hello Samantha, my name is Doctor Katharine Wellman. I'm a specialist in therapy and grief counseling." The friendly woman smiled at her, while Sam just sighed in annoyance. Her parents got up and gestured to her to sit down in front Katharine. "You can just call me Doctor Kat if you like."

"Feh," Sam rolled her eyes, while her parents left for them to get more acquainted.

"Now Sam, I want you to think of me more as your friend. You can tell me anything." Kat said.

"Are you gonna call me a nutcase and throw me into a place where they keep the crazy people in?" The Goth asked bitterly, while the Doctor giggled.

"Of course not," Kat said reassuringly.

So, for the next several months, on Fridays after school, Sam would meet with her grief counselor. They would talk about school, her only friend Tucker, and her parents. Danny's death was a particularly touchy subject. Every time the counselor questioned about him, Sam would go off topic. Hell, she couldn't tell this lady that Danny was killed by…that **monster. **The town found it very difficult to believe that ghosts existed, even if some of them claimed to be attacked by ghosts. They all seemed to go back to their regular lives the next day.

Sam liked to think that, _"If a human does not touch it, does not see it, and is not involved with it, it is simply something that happens, simply a matter that will fade with time."_

Sam also had nightmares. It was only natural to dream about his death over and over, the Ghost King flying through the night sky, his followers trashing the city searching for Danny. Once Danny arrived, they would fight for what felt like hours, but was truly mere minutes. Danny would collapse to the ground, and the Ghost King would finish him off by crushing his ribs. Every time Sam tried to run to Danny, the pavement would get longer and longer, until it was a tunnel and she wouldn't be able to reach him. Towards the end of the dream, when she finally reached him, the girl fell into a deep dark trench, her last words always screaming. "_Danny!"_

There was a time where Sam accidentally blurted out how Danny died to Doctor Kat. Perhaps it was her own weakness, unable to find someone to confide in to help her deal with his loss better. Tucker helped sometimes, but most of the time, he bottled up his feelings and it got hard to talk to him. It proved futile to tell Kat. After that, her parents started bickering at her for believing in ghostly nonsense. First, it wasn't bad; a few annoying remarks, and they moved on.

From time to time, Sam stopped by the Fenton's house, talking to Danny's parents and watching them create more ghost hunting equipment and weapons. She felt more at home there than she did at her own place, even laughing at Jack's failed attempts to capture ghosts. Most likely because they knew ghosts were as real as humans were. They were doing something to stop them, not just sitting around…like she was. She wanted to help them, but her parents refused to allow it, thus angering Sam more.

* * *

><p><span>Two year time skip<span>

"Happy 16th birthday, Sam," She mumbled to herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders, and her once happy violaceous eyes were full of bitter sarcasm. Her body had gained more of a womanly figure, although she wouldn't mind growing another inch. Being short sucked. The young girl grabbed a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt and put them on, marching downstairs towards the kitchen door, where her parents threw confetti in her face.

"Happy birthday!" They both cheered.

"Thanks…but I should be going to school now." The Goth put on a fake smile.

"Aw, sweetie we made you breakfast." Her mother pouted.

"I'll…just take this apple, much healthier choice." She reached for an apple and took a bite into it, forcing herself to smile. Both her parents looked at each other, then agreed to let her go to school.

"When you come home, you can open your presents and eat cake!" Her mother continued to cheer.

The girl closed the door behind her. "Whoop-dee-do," She mumbled sarcastically, her index finger circling around as if it was crazy party. On the way to school, she met up with Tucker, who was holding a present behind him.

"Happy birthday Sam," The boy grinned, handing her the present.

"Do I have to open it?" She asks disinterestedly, only getting her a playful shove by him. He pushed the present into the girl's hands. The girl sighed in defeat and opened the box. It was a spider necklace. "Oh Tucker, this is so sweet. Thanks." The Goth's voice softened, giving him a small smile, and then hugging him briefly. She put on the spider necklace, adjusting it so it was straight.

"Let's go, birthday girl." He wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder as they walked to school. "If I could grant you one wish for your birthday, what would it be?"

"Hmm, since you can't make me taller, I wish that you would eat nothing but vegetarian food all day!" The young girl smirked, followed by a laugh.

"Oh, come on. I need my meaty consumption for the day!" He protested, while she just laughed at him. "Fine, but when it's my birthday you be prepared!"

After school, the wind started to pick up. A storm was forming. The girl just went home, jogging about halfway. She slowed down upon running out of breath, and decided to walk the rest of the way home. The rain began to pour just as she reached her house. It was time to put on a fake smile and make with the partying. The young girl opened the door, getting confetti thrown in her face again. She brushed it off of her. Her parents pulled her inside, having her open up all sorts of presents. Wow, mostly pink stuff, what a surprise. Well, it was the thought that counted, right?

"Come on Sammy, make a wish!" Her father lit up the birthday candles. "Anything you want, just name it!"

"Really anything," Sam looked up at her parents with a hopeful look. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. It was now or never to reach out to her parents. "I want to tell you what I wished for. I…I want to become a ghost hunter. I want to join the Fenton's in their ghost hunting!" She closed her eyes, cringing in fear of how her parents would react. It was something she wanted to do, to become stronger for Danny, so no one would suffer.

"Samantha, not this again. You're not becoming a ghost hunter. Stop with this nonsense." Her father said bitterly.

"It's not nonsense! I told you, no, that shrink! Danny didn't die from a car accident, a ghost murdered him!" Sam sprang up from the couch, glaring at her parents and storming upstairs.

"You won't be associating with them anymore, their filling your mind with nonsense!" They followed after.

"You won't ever understand me, will you?" With that, she slammed the door in front of her parents. Tears filled in her eyes, threatening to stream down her cheeks. She used her arm to wipe them away. "I can't stand it anymore, I'm leaving." She grabbed a bag and started to shove clothes in it. The girl didn't know where to go or what to do if she got there. All she knew was if she continued to live this way, it would eat her alive. When she reached towards her window and opened it, she noticed Katharine's car pulling into the driveway, along with another one, with two big men coming towards her house. "Oh hell," They were going to put her in a crazy home!

Sam inched out from the window and closed it. Thankfully, she had the balcony under her feet, or she would have fallen two stories! The Goth remained silent while inching towards the railing. The thunder provided from the storm was useful, blocking the noise of her escape as she climbed over the railing. She dropped, only to land on some piles of trash bags. It wasn't the most pleasurable thing to land on, but it was better than breaking a leg. The girl crept over to the side of her house, ducking under the window where her parents and the Doctor were talking.

"Are you sure this is the only way to help our little girl?" Her mother blew her nose into a tissue.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry, she'll be fine. We need to run tests to see how mentally stable she is. This entire ghost thing isn't healthy for her or anyone around her. We need her to be in a safer environment for now. Danny's death affected the girl more than we actually thought. She truly believes ghosts killed him."

"If you say it's for the best, we'll grant you the permission you need." Her father said while holding his wife in his arms.

"Tch, 'friend' my ass," Sam spat out, creeping past the window. She dashed towards the sidewalk. It was tempting to steal the woman's car, but that would only get her in jail, and she didn't want to be hunted as a criminal. Suddenly, the Goth crashed right into one of the large men, falling back on her butt. She hissed in pain. Man, that guy was built like a brick! Sam turned her face in shock as the man shouted, "She's running for it!"

With that, she attacked the man, punching him in the face. Not only did it hurt him, but it really hurt her hand as well. She turned and bolted down the sidewalk, the two men catching up to her.

The African American walked down the opposite side of the street. His plan was simple, showing up to her party, helping her deal with it. "…Sam?" Why was she in such a hurry? No, she was running from two well built looking men. "Oh no." He sprinted away and ducked behind a trash can so they wouldn't see him.

"_She's reaching out to anyone, and no one is willing to grab her hand."_ He thought. The Geek cringed, shutting his eyes as tight as possible. "_I'm sorry Sam, I have to hide. But I'm gonna bust you out!"_ This was his only option. If he attacked now against those two men, he would lose.

Her adrenaline was running on a thin thread. She couldn't keep running anymore. Damn it, why were humans so weak? She whirled and flung her bag at the guys. One of them caught it and fell back. The other almost threw himself at her. He managed to grab her by the collar, ripping her T-shirt and the spider necklace that Tucker gave to her as well as she tried to run. She gasped at this.

"No!" The man unconsciously threw the foreign object aside, grabbing the girl by the arms while she resisted by kicking. The other man got back up, stepping down on the necklace breaking it into pieces. He pulled a needle out from a case. "Stop it, I'm not crazy!" She screamed. The man ignored her, injecting the needle into her skin, causing her to black out.

* * *

><p><span>Three months later<span>

"I hate it here." She mumbled in her bed, sitting up. The room was all white, no color or emotion anywhere. Her room was specially made bar windows, joy. It pissed the hell out of her off. Yes, after that injection, she was taken into a crazy home, where they kept people who couldn't function properly in reality. There was nothing to read but old doctor magazines and no TV permitted no creativity, and no fun. "Lying bitch, I should have stolen your car when I had the chance."

She got tested for just about everything. They never told her what the results were, and they said it was classified. Another thing she couldn't stand was the hospital gown they gave out. Those assholes didn't even let her have bra on. However, they let her wear underwear, thankfully. Today was the day she would escape from this hellhole. While they were running their tests, she watched the security camera's movements. She memorizes all of the employee's schedules, even the times that they left for breaks. She also studied the layout of the place, especially the fire escapes.

"Lunch time, dearly," An elderly woman entered the small room with a lunch tray, coming over and placing it on her desk. "I even snagged you an extra pudding!" The sweet lunch lady giggled.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Stupid hospital food sucked. Being a vegetarian, she had much more taste than this. Sam watched the woman leave. She jumped out of bed and darted to the door, grabbing the knob and holding it as it shut, so the door didn't lock. Since this hospital was for crazy people, they locked the patients up in rooms. The Goth inched the door open, peeking around. Good, no one was in this hallway, and the camera was looking the other way! She crawled on the ground towards the end of the hallway, staying as silent as a mouse.

There was a fat janitor listening to music with his headphones, who cleaned the hallway around this time every day. Sam rose up, creeping up behind the man. She's clamped her hand over his mouth and slammed his head against the wall. He fell down, out cold. The young girl reached in his pockets, grabbing the keys.

"Thanks **honey**, and lay off the ho-ho's." The girl grinned and grabbed the fat bastard by the legs, pulling him into a closet and locking him inside. Now, it was time to go to the computer room. She needed to delete every piece of information on her. Again, she crouched down, peeking over to the next room. No one was there. As soon as the camera turned away, she sprinted down the hallway, sliding across the floor with her socks to halt. At last, she had made it. She crouched under a window. Her arm slid up to the fire alarm, pulling it down.

The fire alarm went off. A man jumped from his chair, barging out of the computer room, into the hallway, running down the opposite direction of it. Sam crawled into the computer empty room, shutting the door behind her, and going to the computer. Typing in her name, she read some of the files. "Son of a bitch, they really do think I'm a nut and that I have anger issues. Well, not anymore." She clicked on delete a few times, completely terminating any record of her ever being emitted here. After that, it was time to go. The Goth opened the door. Sadly, the man from earlier had returned from running after the false fire alarm. And he had spotted her!

"Shit." Sam turned and ran down the hallway. The guy only ran after her, calling for backup. If she remembered the layout correctly, there was a stairway that led to the roof from this path. Lady Luck was on her side today, there it was! Man, that guy was out of shape. He was barely able to keep up with her. Sam dashed up the stairway and used the janitor's keys, trying to unlock the door.

"Come on, come on!" The young woman could hear footsteps getting closer. Finally, it unlocked and she rushed through, slamming it behind her. Again, it was pouring rain. The girl's pace increased. How was she going to get down a three story flight? Jumping to the next roof was her only option. Sam backed up, getting some distance between her and the next rooftop. The man almost broke down the door. Now or never! Sam ran down the clear path and jumped. The girl nearly missed the edge. She would have fallen if hadn't grabbed on to a drain pipe. Damn, lack of upper body strength. She slipped; screaming as she plummeted down to the ground, landing in a large trash can full of trash bags.

"Ughh," Apparently trash saved her butt twice, but there was no time to relax. Sam forced her body up and out from the trashcan. The girl could hear footsteps coming this way. Sam's eyes darted around to see an open box in front of the trashcan. The girl took off the thin piece of clothing and stuffed it in the box, letting some of the fabric stick out. Then, she hid behind the trashcan.

The man slowly approached the alleyway. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He noticed the girl's clothes sticking out from the box, grinning as he made his way over to it. Sam jumped from behind, covering the man's mouth and slamming his head against the wall, leaving him unconscious.

"Oh look, a gun." She grabbed the man's gun from its holster, sticking it in the side of her panties. "Your computers should have noted that I'm **dangerous**." Sam purred, reaching for the wet fabric and slipping it back on. Suddenly, an unfamiliar hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around, about to reach for the gun, ready to fire at the stranger.

"Sam, don't shoot! It's me!" Tucker screamed.

That startled her. She gazes up at her friend. "Tucker," The girl whispered, dropping the gun, practically jumping into his arms. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I should be saying that to you! I was gonna bust you out, but you beat me to the punch!" The Geek cheered, tightening his embraced around the Goth. "Uh Sam, are you not wearing a bra?"

The Goth clenched her teeth, blushing beet red and shoving the geek away. "That hellhole doesn't permit it! Saying it's a dangerous tool!"

"Come on; let's get you out of here. I have an idea where to hide you." He grinned while laughing.

"It better not be in your closet." Sam rolled her eyes as the two walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing, this is purely fan made!

Chapter 8

Face down in the dirt.

She said,

"This doesn't hurt."

She said,

"I've finally had enough."

–The red jumpsuit apparatus

**Athor's note: I should be expecting more my Dan and Sam art work comming this week from one of the artists. I can't wait /**

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Sam questions. It could have been anywhere between midnight to 2 A.M, the goth could barely make out any distance buildings, if it wasn't for the flickering streetlights. Thankfully, it'd stop raining even though she's practically drenching wet. Tucker insisted on pulling her through the city quietly. "Seriously, I'm not going to live in the sewers!" She spat out.<p>

"Shut up, do you want to wake up the town?" He whispers angrily.

The girl clenched her teeth and snorts as a retort. After a few more blocks down, finally she could make out a sign coming off a building, it read Fenton Works. The geek pulled her towards the house, Sam yanked her arm back. "You can't be serious! I had the impression that I'd go to a new city, not staying in this shit town with police soon going to be looking for me!"

"I don't got any money for you to skip town, and all the better reason to stay at the Fenton's, your parents would **never** ask them for help or even consider looking in their house." The geek retorted and reaches out to grab her arm again.

"So, I'm just gonna live in that house all my life?" This plan is so ridiculous, but could it pull off?

"Until you're eighteen, look you want to become a Ghost Hunter right? Who is the best to teach you if not them?"

Sam's eyes darts down to the concrete. There wasn't many options left that she actual liked. She bites her bottom lip briefly. The goth wanted…no **needed** to become stronger, and if she had to live with the Fenton's then she would. "Fine, but it's not just my choice it's theirs too." Sam pulled her arm away from Tucker, quickening her pace towards the Fenton's house then knocking on the front door. The door opens and a bright light flashes almost blinding her, shielding her eyes with her hand then took a second look, there stood Danny.

"_Hey Sam," The boy grins. "What's wrong it looks like you just seen a ghost?" Danny laughed at this, making stupid puns as always. Strange he didn't age after two years, he looks exactly as she recalls._

"_Danny," Sam gasps. "Your back, why the hell did you worry me like that—you stupid…" Her sentence cuts off. The image of Danny slowly disappearing; she couldn't even make out what he was saying._

"_Don't ….past….Move on….let…happy." The half ghost smiles at her just before he completely faded away._

"Danny!" Sam's screams. The goth's own vision suddenly turns milky white, her body finally failing on her. Against all her willpower to keep moving forward, she could no longer stand up properly then she dropped like a fly to the ground.

The two Fenton parents gasped in horror. "Oh my god Sam, poor girl is drenching wet!" Maddie cried out. "Jack let's get her in." She told her husband who carried the unconscious girl inside. "We should call her parents."

"Don't!" Tucker yelled running up in front of them. "There the whole reason she's like this!" He pleads to them.

"Well alright…for now," Maddie agreed.

Hours pass home till the goth awoke. Her violet eyes flutters open then she shoots up from the couch. Sam's scanned the surroundings, recognizing this place its Danny house. It completely slipped her mind that she busted out of loony prison last night. The second thing she notices is the new clothes, a cozy robe wrapped around her body, and underneath the robe she's in Jazz's pajamas. Its morning the sunlight gleams through the living room; man she hates the morning sun. A particular smell caught her attention. "What's the smell?" She inhaled the aroma, following where it leads to the kitchen. The goth stop her tracks, surprise to see Maddie cooking French toast and Jazz sitting down reading the a book. The most embarrassing sound came out of Sam's stomach, her stomach growling quiet loudly. A reddish blush automatically darkens the girl's cheeks.

Maddie turns smiling at Sam. "Hungry?" The older woman hands her a plate of French toast. Sam took the plate and sat down, devouring the food as if she hadn't had anything to eat in days. The older woman handed her a glass of orange juice. The goth took the orange juice practically gulping it down too, until the need to breath the goth finally stops.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners." Sam mumbles embarrassed for her lack of control.

"It's alright sweetie. I'm just glad you're okay." Maddie rests her hand on Sam's shoulder, looking down at the girl ever-so concern.

"Are you…gonna send me home?" Sam forces herself to glare down at the floor, afraid of Danny's mother reaction.

"I'm not sure. Tucker told me what happen…to you that is." Maddie tone softens.

Sam's face shot up looking at Maddie with pleading eyes, the last hope the goth had is this every moment. Her hand reaches out to Maddie's grabbing it, tightly. "Please, don't send me back to them. They don't understand me! I'll get sent to that loony prison, because I believe in ghost and want to become a ghost hunter!"

"I know, I know…just let me talk to my husband." Maddie says reassuringly. She knew she couldn't send Sam back to her parents. It wasn't right for them to send her away, without trying to understand her, but could they keep her in the house with the police searching for her?

"My parents they don't like you guys, so they won't be asking for your help, all they know is that I ran away. I don't hold a grudge against them, but I'll be locked in my own turmoil if I don't break away from their shackles."

Maddie frowns, knowing Sam's parents didn't like them or their jumpsuits. "It sounds like you already made up your mind. I won't let you go back there, but since you're going to be living with us. You're going to be home schooled by Jazz. I won't allow your education to suffer."

Sam practically jumped into the older woman bosom in an embrace. "Oh thank you!" It's the first time in a long time, she's actually joyous.

"She can bunk in my room." Jazz grins, now she can use her college education in good use. "We can be roomies!" The perky girl cheered grabbing Sam hugging, quite tightly. Yammering on about school and being roommates.

"Maddie," Jacks runs in the kitchen excitedly. "This is amazing, just as Sam came in last night. The ghost deters went off like crazy, but then just vanished in seconds." A wide grin spread across the large man face, they cheered to this.

The goth violet eyes widen. _"Was that really Danny then?"_ She thought. It wasn't just wishful thinking? So then, what was he trying to say before? _"Concentrate Sam," _The goth close her eyes and envision Danny from last night, reading his lips. _"Don't live in the past…move on…become happy."_ Echo's through her mind and she couldn't help shedding tears. Easy for him to say, but he was right for once. No more wailing in the past it would only end up killing her. Become happy, she wasn't too sure about that yet, but in time maybe. It's time to show everyone her true colors.

"I've finally had enough." The goth mumbled.

* * *

><p>Two years later, age eighteen.<p>

"Twenty-three," The goth push up the weights then releasing the weights back on the bar. She sat up grabbing a towel to wipe her face from sweat. Ever since she moved in with the Fenton's, she trained nonstop, and when she couldn't train she studies with Jazz to complete her High School Diploma by home schooling. Weight training, push-ups, pull-ups, her favorite acrobats it seem she had a natural talent for it, and running was just a gift. Martial art training with Maddie, for a woman in her upper forties she kicks ass! Her skills dramatically improved. Targeting practice, her weapon included a katana and a pistol. Her personality even warped; the goth grew more confident and independent, on the downside hasty from all the training. Sam felt guilty hiding from her unbearable parents, but what choice did she have? Danny's parents treated her like she was their own, even with the lost of their son they all came together and just laugh and cry at all the memories they shared together, it'd help them all deal with the pain.

"Simulation on," Sam says in the Fenton lab. Suddenly the room rumbled and all sorts of obstacles came out from the walls, the floors rose up like a maze, blocking her path towards the end where a wooden board rose, a human looking victim awaits to be rescued from the ghosts.

A wide grin spreads ear to ear. "Heh," Sam darts down the narrow path, some ghost boards shot up randomly. The goth shoots pinkish energy blast at them with easy using the pistol, then skidding down to a dead end. "Tch," She eyes up a hoop dangling above her. Grinning at her display she backed up then charge towards it and jumped and grabs it. She swings her body back and further letting go and flipped down on the other side of the wall. "Pathetic, is this the best…" Her sentence cut by the shaking of the room again, the maze behind her retracing back down to the floor. Suddenly lasers beams shoot out in front of her, the goth flinches stepping back, more and more lasers beams shoot out from the walls making it nearly impossible to continue through to save the victim.

"I like to see how do well against this Sam!" Tucker image appear from a screen above, grinning down at her.

"Psh, you just watch **babe**." Sam purrs, backing away for some distance taking a moment to inhale then exhale, cracking her neck with her shoulders and even adjusting her breasts with her hands. The goth jolts towards the lasers beams her body flips twisting her body in ways that seemed impossible, avoiding any contact from the beams. Front flips, kart wheels, and back hand springs ending it by spinning quickly around her body then flipped back landing complete on her feet.

"Oh hell yes," Sam's gloats, "Woo! You like that don't you?" She even has her own glory dance, swaying her hips seductively, dipping down and snaps back up to slapping her butt. "In your face," Sam turns to claim her prize, just one step forward and the ground opened below her. "Ahh," she screams falling down, she releases the katana from its sheath and digs the blade into the wall till its stops grinding in, stopping her from falling any further in, and then just hung there. "Tch," The pitfall was considerably narrow, she pulls herself up, and her fingers clenched the wall cracks while she arose pass the sword, her feet rested on hilt as she lifted herself out of the pitfall.

"Ha-ha! Oh my god! That was so funny; you should have seen your face, first victory then everything crashes." Tucker laughing, tears forming in his eyes using his finger to brush them off. "Expect the unexpected." The techno geek for the past two years created extensions all throughout the lab, creating simulations training courses, and even some weaponry with the Fenton's.

Sam snarls at him and pulls the pistol from its holster then shot the TV screen where it broadcast him, destroying it. "Who still uses pitfalls nowadays?" She marches towards the human looking board. "The mission stills is a success, minus one annoyance." Loud banging coming from inside the Ghost Portal, but it was closed. "What the hell is that?" Sam turns approaching the unexplained noises from the Ghost Portal. Without warning the portal got forced open on the outside, the goth fell back overwhelmed by this event.

"I told you there was an opening here," Skullker emerges from the outside the portal. The hunter looked down at the bewildered goth. After him came out old enemies Danny fought such as Box ghost, Ember and more. "Heh every ghost for themselves," He announces before phases through the room. Sam regained her senses; grabbing the pistol and shooting at ghosts, but they turned their body intangible and left the room. Nearly in the hundreds ghosts stampeded out from the portal.

"Argh, What the hell is going on?" Sam runs to the Ghost portal and pressed down the emergence shutdown Ghost Portal, the doors shut tightly preventing anymore ghosts from coming out.

"The Fenton ghost deters is going off like crazy! There a massive outbreak of ghosts!" Maddie and Jack barged in the lab, as usually always suited up in their jumpsuits.

"You can say that again, we're really gonna have our work cut out for us." The goth says sarcastically.

"Jack you take the Fenton RV and fight off the ghost while I maximize the ghost shield!" Maddie said.

"Let me come too! I can handle it!" Sam demands.

The two Fenton's looked at each other and agree. "Alright, but you're getting suited up like us!" Jack grins; he got out from the lab closet, a spare a jumpsuit from him, the goth gave a stupid look. "Oh right wrong one. You're a lot thinner." The next he pulls out a black jumpsuit similar to Maddie's. The goth frowns some, jumpsuits wasn't her thing, but the mask part provided help for her move more freely around town without anyone recognizing her.

"Fine," Sam grumbles grabbing the jumpsuit marching up stairs out of the lab, towards the bathroom and closing it behind. She tosses her clothes aside replacing it with skin tight black jumpsuit, she pulls over behind her head the mask; it cover her hair and eyes, but left her mouth and cheeks visible. As soon as she came out, Maddie awaited for her holding out the goth's pistol and kanata.

"Be careful!" Danny's mother says softly.

"Aren't I always?" The goth smirks grabbing the Kanata and pistol, hooking them onto her body before charging out of the house where Jack starts up the RV, she opens the passenger door then hops in. Jack drives off towards the ghost invaded town. The weaponry from the RV unleashes shooting ectoplasmic energy at random ghosts.

"Ha-ha, take that ghost! I'll destroy you all molecule by molecule!" Jack laughs.

"This is a state of emergence, please everyone get inside the ghost shields, where it's safe." Maddie announces through a view screen from the Fenton Works. "My daughter will be serving milk and cookies in this crisis and boys she single!" She turns off the screen then turn on the sirens it echoed throughout the city.

"Mom," Jazz cries out in embarrassment.

"The ghost shields won't expand anymore there at its maximum!" Tucker shouts to Maddie, the ghost shields only cover less than half of the town.

"Then Jack and Sam will have to rescue anyone they can, I just hope there alright." Maddie says concerted for them.

"Mr. Fenton stop the RV, we can cover more ground if we split up." Sam unbuckles herself out of the seat and Jack pulls over.

"Be careful," He says.

"I should be telling you that." The goth grins before darting down the intersection turning right while Jack dove off the left.

"What's that suppose to mean? I still got it!" Jack yells.

Sam grins charging down the road shooting down some ghosts with her pistol then collecting them up in the Fenton Thermos. "Come on, come on, and get to the ghost shield!" She shouts while the people run in terror in the ghost shield.

"Ahh," Two couples scream in horror as a large heavily armor monstrous ghost corners them in an alleyway. The ghost's sneers as it pulled out a heavy long blade. Sam darts towards the shrieks and cries. She runs up an outside metal stairway halfway up to the railing, firing out a pinkish energy from the pistol as a warning to the ghost. "You know, I like my men that have **raw** power." The goth purrs and brought the pistol to her lips slowly licks up the end of the pistol up to the tip. "But I** despites** jackasses,"

The ghost growls dangerously at the hunter.

Sam jumps down firing a few more rounds at the ghost before landing on the ground. She pulls the katana from its sheath and clashes swords with the ghost. The ghost pushes back the hunter, her feet digging into the dirt. "Leave now!" Sam didn't brother looking at the terrified couple running off. The ghost pulls back the massive sword only to thrust it back down. The hunter jumped then flips back in the nick of time; firing a few more blast at the ghost before landing, but the massive swords blocks it. "Tch," She manages to evade the swings by ducking or jumping over from the ghost sword; the thrust from the sword is considerable slow, but powerful. The ghost strength overwhelm the goth, if it wasn't for her impressive agility, she'd probably wouldn't have lasted long. Sam turns and blots out of the alleyway back to the street, the ghost only following behind.

"Take this, you ghost!" Valerie flies down on her jet sled shooting pinkish energy out from ghost bazooka, breaking the ghost's sword.

"Valerie," Sam stops stunned to see the girl after all this time.

"Do I know you?" Valerie questions curiously, lowering her jet sled closer to Sam.

"Uhh," Sam looks away trying to come up with a lie, her attention draws back to the monstrous ghost holding a machine gun with a devilish smug look. "No time, run!" The goth high tailed it out of the open followed by Valerie. The ghost open fired at the two huntresses, shooting at cars practically destroy them. She skidded behind a building and hid. "Seriously that ghost uses machine gun? We're gonna have to distract the ghost with bait."

"Good, what's the bait?" Valerie asks. The African American pauses when the mysterious girl just looks at her, Valerie cringes up. "Oh no. Why me? I'm not going to be the bait!" She protests.

"Because you're the one on the jet sled, you can easy evade that long enough for me to go for the kill!" Sam reassures the other huntress and took note the huntress next to her grow a lot since the past years, taller than the goth, which annoyed her. Sam's own breasts grew faster than her own height, for god sake she's five foot three! Valerie wears the same colored jumpsuit; red and black. She didn't have her mask to cover her face; her hair cut very short and boyish, some type of commando thing going on.

"You're crazy," Valerie rises up from her jet sled and flew above the buildings yelling out "Hey big ugly over here," It didn't took long for the ghost to notice Valerie in the air, the ghost starts firing at her. The huntress flies around mocking the ghost lack of skill.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sam retorts sarcastically, crouching down as she creeps out behind the building, gripping the katana and pistol in both hands. Her pace increases when nearing the distracted ghost then she whistles to the ghost. "Don't drop you guard!" She threw the Kanata sword at the ghost then running behind it. The ghost manages to phases its body through the sword. Sam jumps on the large machine gun running up on it to the ghost, firing concentrated pinkish energy at its face, and then jumped over the ghost as it collapsed down. Sam turns to open up the Fenton Thermos sucking in the ghost.

"Yeah girl, we make a good team!" Valerie flies the jet sled down near Sam. "Anyways, what's causing the entire ghost actively?"

"I have no idea." Sam honestly says.

"Okay…well who are you?" Valerie asks her again, hoping this time for a straight answer.

"Well, if you must know." The cats out of the bag anyways; there'd no need to hide anymore, with the entire ghost rampaging in town. Sam pulls off the mask revealing her face, adjusting her long raven hair that's pass her breasts now. "It's been awhile, Valerie." The goth grins.

"Sam!" Valerie shouts it's unexpected to see her after all this time. "Girl, I thought you went missing, hell half the town did!" She jumped off the sled to embrace Sam.

The goth's body tense up momentarily then responses back to the hug, linking her arms around the other huntress back. "It's nice to see you again, let's just say I was never really gone." Sam relinquishes her and pulls away; she turns to grab the katana from the ground thrusting it back into its sheath. "Let's get going." Both huntress grins at each other before making their way further in the ghost invade town. More ghosts peered end of the street. She grins and gets into a stance preparing to charge. "Got my back hun?"

"Yup," Valerie smirks confidently.

"Ha-ha, who's your daddy ghost!" Jack laughs diving down the street way, the weaponry from the RV shoots out all types of ghost crushing beams, ice beams, energy beams, and even ectoplasmic goo at ghosts. "Oh there you are Sam! I rounded up all the people; now let's get out of here! Hey, you don't have your mask on."

Valerie and Sam just stood there amazed at this man, they glance at each other and started to laugh. "I don't think I'll be using a mask anymore, I'm very confident people will now believe ghosts are as real as humans." Sam gives a toothy grin, giving a thumps up.

"That's what I like to hear! This town well embrace us ghost hunters!" He mimics her thumps up.

Sam jogs up to the RV opening the passenger's door and getting in to close it behind. The older man drives off with Valerie following behind on her jet sled back to the ghost shield, where all the townspeople were at; they looked terrified but cheered for the ghost hunters.

"People, now's the time we must unite against the ghost to protect our town!" Maddie announces through the microphone. The crowd murmurs; shouting in agreement.

Sam hops out from the RV moving towards Maddie. Unexpectedly, her parent's practically jumped at her hugging and kissing their daughter's cheeks. The goth cringes up, her expression momentarily paralyze. When she regains her thoughts her faces softens up.

"Sammy!" Her mother sobs out. "We're so glad we found you!"

"Where were you pudding? There are ghost everywhere!" Her father slowly releases his unbreakable hug to his daughter.

The goth stays silent unsure how to answer, then it came to her. "Becoming what I've only dreamt to be."

Her parents looked at each other for a moment guilty for not being there for their own daughter and not believing in her. "Honey, we're sorry. We're just…bad parents…I guess." The sadness in her mother tone thickens.

"No you're not. You're just as ignorant to ghosts as the next person here is…and I don't hate you guys." A smile curved her lips, then it turn into a wide grin. "The Fenton's aren't as bad as you claim them to be; after all they helped me become the woman I am today."

"Ha-ha, yes we can kick the snot out of ghosts, banzai!" Jack shouts and by mistake shoots ectoplasmic goo from the RV at Sam's parents, green goo cover their bodies. The goth blinks then flashing her teeth in a weary smile. "That's not the best example is it?" She couldn't help but to laugh afterwards.

* * *

><p>A year later…<p>

The city had major changes; a ghost greenish Ghost Shield cover the entire city, but it wasn't perfected just yet, some ghost still could weasel on in or from the Ghost Portal. Still proving work for Sam and Valerie, they became partners taking down any ghosts that try to harm their city.

"Come back here!" Sam trails after Box ghost, shooting pinkish energy blasts at him from her pistol.

"Beware! Seriously I don't want to fight!" He manages to phases through the hunter blasts.

"Tch," The goth ignored him and continue firing at the Box Ghost, till finally cornering him outside a deserted building. A smirk curled to her lips finally then a chuckle. "Say good 'night."

"Please, I do not wish to fight you, I have a family I need to protect!" Box Ghost pleads to the ghost hunter.

Sam steps back from Box ghost, appalled. Not only by him having a family, but at herself for becoming just like Valerie, hunting all ghosts not caring if they were good or evil. She stood there in unable to bring herself to dispose of Box Ghost then mumbling. "How could I? Danny would be disappointed in me." The hunter drops the pistol and fell to her knees, her black bangs shielding her violet eyes. "Who's to say I'm not the evil one?" It anger the goth, this isn't what she signed up for, to hunt all ghost like animals. Yes, some ghosts were an expectation; the ones that cause harm to the city or civilians. But, innocent ones like Box Ghost just wanted to be left alone.

"Dearly, is the hunter gone?" Lunch Lady Ghost appeared next to her husband, holding their one year old daughter. "Box Lunch is fussing again."

"_Eww,"_ Screams through her mind, that was his wife and kid! Putting that aside, the goth bows down to them. "I'm sorry, please for…" Her sentence cut short by Valerie shooting at the ghosts but missed. "Get out of here now! I'll deal with her!" The couple didn't need to be told twice, they turned their bodies invisible and intangible then high tailing it out!

"Damn it Sam, how could you let them get away?"Valerie lowers her jet sled jumping down to the ground.

Sam lifted herself from the ground glaring at Valerie. "Shut up," She replied coldly.

"Whoa what's got into you girl, all I said was you let them get away. No biggie." Valerie replies smoothly.

"What's the matter is that I don't hunt innocent ghosts like you do!" Sam spats out.

"Innocent ghost, you're starting to sound like Spook." Valerie gives a halfhearted laugh. "Geez, I wonder whatever happen to him? Whatever good riddance,"

That last comment rubbed Sam the wrong way. How dare **she** talk foully about **Danny**, even if she didn't know it the whole truth to Danny identity, it didn't matter. "How dare you!" Sam charges up to Valerie swiftly punching the huntress in the gut. Valerie falls back skidding down the ground, holding her stomach and coughing in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" Valerie screams, thinking the girl lost her mind.

"You are! If we want to hunt ghosts we hunt only the bad ones, that's the way it should be! Don't you know some ghosts aren't evil! They just want to be left alone just like people!"

"Don't compare humans to ghosts! Whose side are you on?" Valerie slowly lifts herself off the ground glaring at the other huntress.

"Don't judge ghosts, you don't have the right saying if their good or evil, and if you can't work with me than stay the hell away." She replies coldly.

"Ghosts and humans can't get along Sam." The African American tries knocking some sense into the goth.

"Yeah, well maybe it's about time." Sam retrieves her pistol thrusting it back into the holster.

"Sam, I'm not going to let you endanger anyone with your radical ideas." Valerie approaches Sam with caution.

"Oh? What are you going to do?" Sam's tone is full of amusement.

Irritated the huntress grabs the goth black jumpsuit collar then punches the goth in face. Suddenly realizing she hit her own partner, she felt guilty. Her expression softens then let goes of her collar. "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me."

Sam just stood there, not budgeting; slowly drawing out her tongue, licking up the blood from her upper lip, her tongue retrieves back into her mouth. Her hand rises to her jaw cracking it back into place, damn girl packed a punch! "Don't punch me and then apologizing for it, your insulting me."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tucker drove over on his moped. Seriously he's nineteen and still drives that thing? Man did they need to get car. "You know this isn't how a cat fight works, it's supposed to be less punching and more ripping each other shirts off." He grins stupidly.

"Tch," The goth rolled her eyes and walks towards Tucker. "Come on, let's go. I'm done for today. You can handle the rest **Valerie**." Sam didn't bother looking at the other huntress, she just hoped on the moped behind Tucker, and then the geek drove off.

**(Oh, Val and Sam were partner's, but their difference in viewing ghosts broke them up. :O Toon in next time for the finally chapter is Sam's past! Don't forgot to comment! / )**


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing this is purely fan made

Chapter 9

The world we knew  
>Won't come back<br>The time we've lost  
>Can't get back<br>The life we had  
>Won't be ours again<p>

Maybe we'll turn it all around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late

—Three days grace

**Author's Note: Man this is a long chapter! XD but its the end of her past people! ;D Perpare to be dazzled.**

* * *

><p>"So, what's up with you and Val? I never saw you get angry like that before." The geek asked concerned for his friend.<p>

"Tch, let's just say Val needs to see that the world isn't all black and white, there's a hell of a lot grey in it." Sam spat out bitterly. The goth never felt so enrage in all her life. How dare Valerie speak so foully about Danny! She didn't even notice her fingernails digging into Tucker's shoulders through his shirt and piercing his skin.

"OW!" The geek yelped in pain.

"Oh sorry," The goth realized what she's doing then retraces her fingers from his shoulders. Tucker and Sam stayed silenced the rest of the drive, till they reached the Fenton's house, and he parked the moped on the sidewalk chaining it up to a lamp pool. Taking off his helmet and adjusting his small but on-growing afro, making sure it was still nicely fluffy. "You know, you're never gonna get a date if you keep driving around that piece of crap." She says.

"Yeah, same goes for you. Cause I don't see you with any car." The geek ridicules back.

"Not true, I can get a car, but I'd be using my parent's money and I like to earn my own cash." Sam smirks triumphantly. "Oh and for the record, I can get a man but in this town there are no men that I take an interested in."

"Isn't it more like you can beat the crap out of them?" Tucker coos.

"Exactly, there's no challenge." She gave a halfhearted laugh simultaneously throwing her arms in the air and sign in defeat. They trail off towards the Fenton's house opening up the door and then to the kitchen.

"You know, I hate to see what guys you do like. No offensive, but that dude has to be touch as hell to stick around with you." Tucker snickers.

"Hey watch it," Sam grins, throwing a playfully jab at his shoulder. Truthfully, she never really thought of having any serious relationship, was it because she still harbored love for Danny or her high standards in men? Sam wasn't totally sure, either way she couldn't picture herself right now in a relationship. "I like to think of myself…as a crazy bitch— but I fu…" The goth starts to sing lyrics from BuckCherry crazy bitch, even swaying her hips seductively, but her sentence and dance cuts off when Jazz practically skips on in the kitchen.

"Sam!" Jazz shouts excitedly. Ironically she's still as preppy and high spirited as ever. "Look at this AD in the newspaper, they have some great apartments for sale, weren't you talking about getting a place."

"Uhh, yeah Tuck and I been saving up for one." She eyeballs the AD then away to grabbing the refrigerator door opening it up and grabs a can of Coke and gulps the drink down.

"Also, Vlad stop by." Jazz coughed it out.

Sam pulls the Coke can aside and starts to choke on the drink coughing harshly, to regain her ability to breathe correctly. "Tch, why the hell didn't you say that sooner? Where is he now?" Sam barks out then grabbing Jazz by her shoulders.

"He left like hours ago! I'm not sure what he's intentions were, but he did steal a wedding photo." Jazz tries to calm Sam down. "Look I have this theory, he has to know why there's a sudden outbreak of ghosts maybe there's something going on in the Ghost Zone."

Sam releases her grip from Jazz's shoulders and looked down to the floor contemplating. After a few minutes of debating in her mind, the goth looks back up to Jazz with a smirk curved to her lips. "I really underestimate your intelligence Jazz." The huntress says smoothly. "Come on Tuck, were going to Wisconsin to visit that old Cheesehead."

"Sammy! Come look at this!" Jack shouts out from the Fenton lab.

The goth sighed in annoyance but obliges and jogs upstairs to the Fenton lab. She approaches the large man and what she witness took her breath away. "What is it?" Sam asked most curiously. What she was looking at is the creation of the gunblade. Sam reaches for it; her fingers stroke the cold metal blade.

"Ha-ha. I call it two-in-one ghost annihilator!" Jack laughs confidently.

"_Man that sounds so dumb."_ She thought while rolling her eyes. "It looks more like a **gunblade** to me." Sam purrs the name out. It felt so right, calling it that.

"Hmm, gunblade sounds good! Soon it'll be ready to take down ghosts!" The large man grabs the gunblade, flipping it to gun mode he fired a concentrated energy blast, though missing the actual target and instead it blasted a hole through the metal wall. Sam eyed up to the large man with amusement written across her face. Jack coughs in embarrassment and places the gunblade down. "Maddie dear, you should work the knits out of it."

"I'm a little busy working on my own invention honey." Maddie forces herself to continue with her invention. Sam peers over to the older woman curiously observing. "If I'm correct this normal looking glove will create itself own force field."

"Oh explain?" The huntress questioned.

"Well an example if a person were to fall from an amazing height just one snap of the finger and a force field will emerge around them and break the fall. The force field is a similar and portal able design like the ghost shield." Maddie replies. Many thoughts ran through the goth's mind, but it's clear one day she'll possess those weapons.

* * *

><p>Hours later midnight<p>

It's practically cold night, autumn arrive early this year, and all leafs quickly changed colors from a vibrant greens to multiple colors such as yellow, red and brown. A bright full moon glows down from a moving train; few stars twinkled up from the sky. "Why is it we have to take this train?" Sam asks Tucker annoyance clearly in her tone.

"Jazz says if we would have took the Specter Speeder, her parents would have called first our parents or Vlad. Plus, it'll stick out like a sore thumb if we just park it at Vlad's house."

"Oh damn." She stared out of the window from the moving train, another half hour passes by and the train finally reached a halt. She jumps up and practically out of the seat darting out of the train, impatient wasn't she? Her pace suddenly slows down to a halt. "Wait, I have no idea where his house is…" She gave herself a mental face palm to the forehead.

"Damn it, slow down." Tucker chased after the goth and finally catching up to her. His hand went to his knees out of breath. "I googled his house," He pulls from his pocket his PDA.

"What would I do without you **honey**?" Sam face brightens up into a cheery grin, grabbing the African American into a hug.

"Be lost?" The geek grins giving a chuckle afterwards. The two ahead off from the Train Station hitch hiking halfway, till they found a truck driver that gave them a ride to Vlad's house or at least near it. Sam crouches down when nearing his front yard. She hid behind a few bushes before darting off to the next one, avoiding any cameras gazes and finally reaching to the power box from the side of his mansion. The geek opened up the power box gazing at all the wires till he located the alarm system wire, taking out a pair of pliers from his small bag.

"If this doesn't work we're screwed." He mumbles while Sam moves her hands gesture to hurry it on up. The African American clips the wire apart, cringing up terrified if it didn't work and that the sirens went off, but nothing happened. Sam smirks giving the geek a pat on the back before heading to a near window, she took out a glass knife and suction cup. Placing the suction cup onto the glass and tracing around it with the glass knife and popping out the glass like a charm. Her arm goes through the opened glass hole and unlocks the window.

"Works like a charm." She purrs softly, then opens up the window slowly, one leg after the other and she's in! They creep down the dim hallway, the huntress waves her hand in a gesture for him to keep up. She concentrated to listen in on any movements or snoring like sounds, opening open door and peered around; it was too dark to see anything in the room, and obviously it couldn't have been his bedroom. Her hand runs up the wall and she felt a light switch, flicking it up and the lights turn on. The huntress and the geek faces drops, pure devastation was their reaction. The room could only be described as a shrine to Maddie, an **obsessed** with her. _"I thought he loves her, but this is an obsessed!"_ She thought.

The shrine completed with scented candles, three life size models of Maddie, pictures, poster, and god everything even her wedding photo with Jack, but the poor bastard taped his head over Jack's. The huntress eyes linger back to Tucker, the same jaw dropping expression cover his face. She just flicks the lights off and quietly closes the door behind. _"Great, I'm gonna have nightmares for the next two week!"_ Sam tries to shake off the thought what she just witness and continues to trail down the hallway till they reach what looked like to a study, completed with small library, and a computer!

"Leave to me." The techno geek waltz over to the computer, he turns on the computer when it finally started up a password display pops on the computer. "Great a password, we're going to be here forever." He types in some random dairy products, it failed.

"Allow me." Sam walks over to the computer and types in on the keyboard the password entering it in and there in!

"How'd you do that?" Tucker whispered thinking she must be some wiz at cracking passwords.

"It's Maddie Maters. The shrine to her come on I thought it was a no-brainer." Sam nudges on Tucker shoulder then she turns walking over to the doorway to keep watch, while Tucker clicks and types around till he stumbled into some ghost files. "Have you found anything?" The huntress asks impatiently and glances over to him.

"Take a look at this Sam, I think I found our answer." Tucker whispers waving his hand in a gesture for her to come over. She walks on over looking at the computer screen; the image could only be described as terrifying, the nightmares that plagued the huntress for years, it's that very ghost that murder Danny. "Says here he's some Ghost King but that's it. Sam what if…" His sentence cut short when he turns to his friend.

Pain shoots throughout her body the huntress cringes up and places her sweaty hands on her head, only to fall down on her knees then following after a silent cry. Her inner thought screams out to take revenge now, but in reality if she just tries all by herself she'd lose. "No not yet." The huntress mumbles just before lifting herself off the floor. "I'm fine, just keep going." Sam reassures her friend, though she's heavy breathing and turned away.

The geek frowns he could clearly tell she wasn't alright, but he continued anyways. Suddenly a door slammed and footsteps approach the study. The huntress gritted her teeth then backs away from the door. "Hide and don't come out, I'll handle him."She orders Tucker and he obliges. Sam's hand lies on the pistol holster, if she was planning on getting any more information it had to be from him

"I thought I smelled two rot chesses." Vlad flicks on the lights from his study, his expression clearly not amused. The first thing he notices is that his computer is on. "**Cheesecake**, how did you find out my password girl?" Vlad Masters aged in the past six years, he appeared to be a little shorter and a white short beard across his cheeks and chin, almost a Santa Clause's look.

"Honestly, after seeing your Maddie shrine it's a no brainer." The huntress retorts in an amusing tone, crossing her arms under her breasts. "And I like you to answers some questions I have."

"And if I refuse dear Samantha?" Vlad raised an eyebrow amusingly.

Sam thrusts out the pistol from its holster aiming it at him. "I think you know where this will lead too."

"Oh please, I won't waste my breath with you, I got a better idea." He waltzes over to his desk and pressed down a bottom. Suddenly Valerie swoops down from the night sky on her jet sled flying towards to Vlad balcony only to push open the glass door. The huntress looks down to Sam, surprised to see her here. "Sam's a traitor eliminated your partner." Both huntresses look at Vlad questionable before looking back at each other.

"Ex-partner and you're one to talk." The goth corrects Vlad before turning her attention to Val. Curious to know if the huntress would try to take Sam down. _"Well now, we finally get to finish our fight. Good I need to let out some frustration." _She thought.

"Sam, I had enough to hear with your insane idealism. I'm sorry, but if Mr. Vlad says you're a traitor than it must be true!" The stubborn huntress shouts.

"Tch, I'm not going to sit here and try to knock some sense into you Val, you're way too stubborn as it is." Sam charges towards Valerie and starts firing energy blasts from the pistol. Valerie's quickly turns and flies up on her jet sled to the sky turning around only to fire back with a similar gun the same concentrated energy. The goth avoids the blast by dodging, then she jumps onto the railing and runs towards the rooftop easily hopping on it. Sam fires more rounds while Val dodges the blasts with easy then swoops down at high-speed to only knock Sam back and off the roof; a scream shortly followed after.

"Goodbye and good riddance." Val smirks and flew higher into the sky wondering where the other huntress body fell.

Sam hanged underneath the jet sled her hands practically clenching to stay on the sled. She takes a deep breath then let's goes of one side and swings her body over the jet sled landing behind Valerie. The sled wobbles when Sam lands on it. It's unfavorable for them to fight like this and it barely supported two riders. The goth unsheathed the katana just in the nick of time to slash in half Valerie's gun, after that she returns the blade to its sheath. Yes, she had the opportunity to end Valerie there, but that wasn't her style and it didn't fit her well. Samantha cracks her knuckles with her hand the other hand clenched into a fist. "I'm going to **enjoy** this." Sam grins then throws punches at the other huntress. Val ducks and manages to avoid Sam's rapid punching, but some did make contact to her stomach.

Valerie ignores the stinking pain in her stomach then countering Sam's attacks with a round house kick. The goth blocks the huntress leg with just her arm, then grabs hold of her leg. They didn't even pay attention to the jet sled still flying around with no one to control it; it flew directly to the mansion wall.

A wide grin spreads across Sam's confident face, but the look replaced with sheer horror to see they we're about to crash! With no time left Sam wraps her arm around Val's waist before jumping off. They freefall down and watching the jet sled crash and explode. Sam grabs onto a large tree branch stopping them from falling, her grip from the other huntress waist slips, but grabs Val's arm before she fell and simultaneously Valerie's hand held Sam's arm. They both dangled from the tree.

"Put me down!" Valerie shouts angrily, the girl too stubborn to thank Sam.

"Tch, a thank you would suffice." Sam snaps back and trying to remember why she saved Val. The sound of tearing sleeve snaps Sam out of it. The goth sleeve tears completely off and Valerie fell down landing in some shrubs. "Valerie!" Sam shouts and the only response she got back was some groans. The goth sighed in relief then hoisting herself over the tree branch. Calculating the distance from the tree branch to the roof, she presses her back against bark then jolts down the branch and jumped off only to land on the roof. The huntress darts to the other side of the roof where the baloney was and jumped off landing back on the baloney. "Now, Vlad you will answer my…." Sam looks over only to see Tucker in the room standing there, grinning stupidly as always. "Where the hell is he?" She shouts.

"Oh that….Chessehead I took care of him myself." Tucker chuckles quietly evilly at that. The goth didn't look like she was buying into it. "What you don't believe me?"

"I'm more surprise that the old hermit let his ass get kicked by you!" Sam laughs; finding it very hilarious then turns her back from Tucker. "Anyways we should get a move on."

Tucker's eyes suddenly glows red. Plasmius overshadowed the geek and he slowly approached the unaware huntress. A greenish glow came from his hand as he was about to a strike the huntress; she whirled around a round house kick, knocking him down to the floor. Sam digs her boot against the geek's chest; she then unleashes the katana from its sheath, pointing it Plasmius who overshadowed her friend. "Nice try, but Tucker take you out, I find that hard to believe."

"Butterscotch, well good work Samantha, but do you really want to hurt your friend?" Plasmius smirks.

"I'll miss him, but he can take one for the team." Her cold violet eyes looked down at her possessed friend and lightly pressed the tip of the blade against his throat.

Plasmius snarls up at the cold huntress then sighs in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Good. Who is the ghost king and why the hell are there so many ghosts here?"

"I thought that would have been obvious dear Samantha, you see a long time ago Pariah Dark ruled all over the Ghost Zone. Ancient ghosts had enough of his hellish nightmare and formed together to imprison him in a tomb putting him into a forever sleep. Well, he broke free from tomb and in mere months he reclaimed all of ghost zone terrorizing all ghosts. The entire ghosts fed away here as a getaway from his nightmare." Plasmius says calmly.

"**That monster murder Danny!**" She cries out enraged, tears threaten to stream down her cheeks.

"Yes, well I suppose they had a quarrel in the Ghost Zone, the ghosts came to Daniel as a last resort. They thought he could take the ghost king on, but they were wrong and as a last resort they booted Daniel back to our world and I suppose the ghost king didn't want to let him go…_unpunished_." Plasmius tone softens almost sounding sorrow. Sam lower her head her bangs cover her darken expression, then returns the katana to its sheath and removing her foot from Tucker's chest.

"Let Tuck go, I'm done here." She mumbles then heading for towards the hallway.

"You're letting me go?" Plasmius stood up releasing his hold over tucker and a little surprised by her.

"Not unless you want to start something again. I hold no grudges to you; I have bigger fishes to catch." She says before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Two years later; age twenty-one<p>

Amity Park truly changes over the past two years, with the help from Fenton's the city became more verse in technology. The ghost shield had dramatic improvements even the color if it even changed from its previously green to a light blue. The automobiles that once drove on the road are obsolete; hover mobile replaced that and they flew in the sky, with even sky traffic. White Skyscrapers replaced a lot of the previous old buildings. The only thing that seemed to remain is the Nasty Burger and her old High School, and the Fenton's Work, strange huh?

"Woo-hoo," Samantha practically chugs down her second beer, a blind person could guess she's on the drunken side, but only because Tucker and Samantha were celebrating their first apartment. "We sir, are officially moved into this lovely apartment!" She cheers grinning over at Tucker that was opening boxes.

"Get your drunken butt over here and help me!" He growls angrily at her.

"Aww," She puts on a fake pout. "Boo-woo, I don't wanna!" She lies back on the couch fussing like a kid. Tucker snorts then storms on over taking the beer away from her and dumps alcohol in the sink. "What gives?" Samantha questions in annoyances.

"You had to enough, plus that stuff isn't good for you, makes you gain weight and burp a lot." Tucker chuckles some while Sam grumbles.

"Whatever it'll stick to my boobs anyways and it was light beer by the way." Sam sighs in defeat then moves from the couch to help unpack some dishes from random boxes. Out of nowhere she let out a belch then covering her mouth simultaneously with her hand and she blushed in embarrassment.

"That's sexy." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, is it getting you hot in the nether regions?" Sam wiggles her thin eyebrows then laughs.

"You wish." He chuckles after.

"Oh, you're such a party pooper! Come on I need to tell you something important!" She turns over to him pulling him away from the boxes then turns on the radio and tries to dance with him. "So, this is my plan, I'm going to round up a team and we're gonna go head-to-head with the ghost king! Isn't that great? Oh I love this song!"

"You're crazy, how do you plan to do that?" The geek frowns at the huntress unable to believe her like this and refusing to dance with her.

"Oh **babe**, you let me worry about the details, but you'll see I got the perfect team in mind, we can take that ghost king down!" Samantha continues on to dance, moving her body seductively, raising her arms over her head only to lower her arms back down and her hands slightly cups her breasts then her hands scrolls down to her small waist. "Chances thrown, nothing free, longing for, use to be; still it's hard, hard to see fragile lives, shattered dreams." She sings The Kids Aren't Alight by The Offspring from the radio.

"Do you really think Danny would want you to risk your life for some revenge plot Sam?" Tucker asks.

"I doubt it, but this isn't all about my revenge." The huntress stops to dance and a serious expression replaced her drunken side. "It's also about giving ghosts back their home, Pariah Dark will soon know that monarchies don't work anymore!"

"You're serious aren't you?" Tucker looks at his friend almost disbelieving her. The geek sighs in defeat then grins. "You really are crazy, but I'm in just in case your get your ass handed too."

"Yeah, I get that a lot nowadays and that won't be happening!" The huntress says smoothly.

* * *

><p>A year later, age twenty-two<p>

Samantha strolls quietly out of her apartment towards the parking lot. The huntress wardrobe completely changed; she wore black shorts, with a black halter top underneath a sleeveless white overcoat, its small belts wraps security in the front, and even pockets on one side of the vest. To complete her new attire look she wore knee-high black leather boots, the gunblade hostler case wrapped back her belt, and one black long glove she wears on her right arm. Her raven hair now grew down to the small of her back. She hops onto her hover bike, which was basically the advance version of a regular motorcycle and drove off into the sky, she drove quiet awhile almost to the outskirts of town; to an abandoned rundown factory. She finally parked the hover bike near the factory.

Samantha moves towards the deserted factory, or so it seemed to be. She opens the large door to peep through. "Hello, creatures of the darkness?" She says almost sounding friendly, only to get back no response. "Whatever," Samantha waltz into factory she notes there's certain eerie darkness here; the only light score was from the door she left open. The huntress found a chair to sit on and waits for whomever will come out.

Skulker emerges from the shadows over to the woman looking down at her. "What do you want whelp?" The hunter growled at her.

"What I can't just say hi?" Samantha purrs out then got up from the chair and over to Skulker, rubbing with her hand against his cold metal suit.

The hunter grabs her wrists looking down at the human women rather disturbed. "Enough with the games woman," He releases his grip from her.

Samantha sighs in annoyances; she narrows her violet eyes at Skulker. "Honestly, I don't want to fight. Why can't we just…get along?" The huntress even gave a friendly smile in an attempt to show him she meant no harm. Soon more ghosts emerge out from the shadowy depths of the factory, such as Box Ghost, Ember, Kitty, Johnny thirteen, and Walker. All of them looked bewildered and agitated. Samantha notes they really aged during the last eight years, they looked more matured.

"Aren't you a ghost hunter like that Valerie girl?" Kitty spoke first scowling at Samantha

"Don't compare me to her. Val only sees the black and white in this world." Samantha replies trying to keep her cool, and thinking she'll get nowhere unless she just spills it out. "Aren't you sick of always being on the run?"

"What's it to you?" Walker questions, his thick southern ascent strong as ever.

"I'm just saying, isn't it time you all want to…go home?" Her violet eyes peered to them all. They moved uncomfortably looking away from her gaze.

"Woman we cannot return to our homes even if we wanted to not with that nightmare still there!" Skulker shouts.

"But isn't it about time you show that ghost king who's in charge? Did America just throw in the towel when Britain told them they needed to start paying their taxes again, just when they started to taste independence? No, they rebelled and fought for their independences and it's time you get yours!" Samantha slams her fist on the counter. The apparitions looked at each other contemplating on what to do. "What do you have to lose?" Her voice then softens. "I mean if you stick around here, you'll continue to be hunted by the goon-squad and unlike them I can see the grey in this world."

"Let's do it!" Johnny thirteen cheers aloud, the ghost hoped onto his motorcycle along with his wife Kitty seated behind him and road out of the factory.

Samantha could only grin; a big grin at that flashing her teeth ever-so confidently. She turns to look at the other ghosts who still seem to be debating, her arm extents out towards Skulker hoping for a handshaking agreement. "What do you say hun? I bet adding Pariah Dark head to your collection would really be a nice touch."

Skulker narrows his eyes to the woman and smirks, his arm extents over to hers and shook her hand. "For a human you're…alright." The hunter releases his grip from her hand and follows after Johnny thirteen.

"Who else's is with me?" She narrows her eyes to the remaining ghosts in the room. She draws out her arm again this time her hand in a fist. Walker slowly approaches the human woman. His expression strict as always, and then he places his hand over her fist.

"Young lady, I like you attitude. It's time we slam the rule book on him! He got away with too many rule breakin and needs to be punished…**severely**." Walker says ever-so confidently while Samantha just winks.

"I am the Box Ghost…we will show him what we ghosts are made of…and he will BEWARE!" Box Ghost then places his hand over Walkers hand.

"Let's get that dipstick!" Ember strings the ghostly guitar she holds so dearly, and then she places her hand over Box Ghost's hand. With that said the group threw their arms up into the air and cheered and they strolled out of the factory.

"I need you guys to stay invisible till we get to the Fenton's lab okay?" Samantha says to them before getting on the hover bike and drove back up into the to the night sky. In no time they reached the Fenton's Work's building, she parks the hover bike near the building where Tucker stood awaiting. The huntress unlocked the back door with a spare key and quickly but silently stormed upstairs to the lab and closes it after Tucker is in. The geek approaches the lab computer typing up a storm. Immediately the Ghost Portal opens and then he opens Specter Speeder door then turning on the ignition.

The huntress hops next into the Specter Speeder, first thing she notices is that it's crowded with her new ghost partners, but she just ignored it. With all the geek's might he presses hard down on the gas pedal and high tails it into the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone could only be described as a ghost town; there was no live to be seen, and if there were any those ghosts were hiding in fear. Samantha only remembers a few times in her past entering the Ghost Zone before, each time it was spectacular to experience the thrill of entering a twilight light zone. But now, she didn't have that thrill feeling, honestly she felt more disturbed just by looking at lifeless place.

"Just head straight!" Skulker announces and Tucker obliges by moving the Specter Speeder towards a horrifying humongous Castle, to add a dramatic effect a ghostly storm hover over the castle, rumbling and electrifying green thunderbolts flashing in the clouds every few minutes. The Specter flew closer to the castle.

Samantha opened up the door and smirks. "Let's do it!" She jumped out of the Specter Speeder, freefalling close and closer to the ground. She snapped her fingers and the black glove started to manifested blue energy till it cover her entire body. She landed perfectly on the ground in a crouching position, the blue energy dissipated quickly. She slowly arose up and with a quick glance at her ghost partners. "Heh," The huntress darts off first as the front runner, and next Skullker on her right with Ember on her left side. They charged down a narrow path that lead up to the Castle front…graveyard? The gang slows down into a halt. Samantha facial expression strictness in shock to witness Pariah Dark skeleton army arms shot out from the soil and arises from the earth. "No mercy!" The huntress yells then thrusts out the gunblade only to whip it into blade mode, and then she charges to the army of skeleton easily slashing through skeleton bones that's in her way.

"I am the Box Ghost….beware of my bubble wrap of doom!" Suddenly his hands glowed intensely blue and multiple boxes appear around him then he pulls out the long bubble wrap.

"Don't mind of I cut in!" Johnny thirteen rode in and he grabs the other end of the bubble wrap then driving towards a group of skeletons only to whirl around trapping the ghost skeletons in a confinement. "Shadow attack," The shadow emerges out from Johnny then flew towards an enormous decayed tree and uses its bad luck influence; causing the tree to crack at the stump and completely broke off. The tree comes crashing down on numerous skeletons and shattering their bones into pieces.

"You guys go on ahead!" Kitty orders to the others before turning away. She lightly presses her hand against her lips and then blow out a ghostly energy kiss. It hit some of the skeleton's causing them to vanish into thin air. Where she didn't know nor cared. "Technically speaking they were once males." Her kisses could make any male disappear, if longer then twelve hours it would become permitted.

Skulker broke down the entrance for the castle, using one of his rocket launchers. Samantha turns back look at the others briefly they seemed to have the advantage over the army of skeletons. "Hurry it up!" Skulker demanded before charging further into the depths of the castle.

"R-right," Samantha turns back and catches up to them in a jog. They turn to the next large room and out of nowhere a dragon's tail swoops out knocking them all back to ground. The huntress ignored the stinging pain and sat up. She gasped in horror to see that the ghost king actually had a pet dragon. Strangely that dragon seemed familiar to her. "Wait is that Prince Aragon?" If memory serves her correctly, he's the cruel older brother to Dora that tried before to wed Samantha. It appeared to be Aragon is shackled to the castle grounds like a pet, so he's movement is limited. The dragon snarls down at the group then sucks in air only to exhale ghostly white and bluish flames. "Run!" The woman cries out. They got up and jolt down the hallway behind a large column, where the flames scotch the other side of the column.

"Now what," Ember asks Samantha.

"Argggh," Tucker fires out from the Specter Speeder ectoplasm energy beams at the castle's roof and completely demolishing the rooftop. The group look astonished as debris comes crashing down Aragon.

"I think that answers your question." Samantha replies. Still overwhelmed by what just happen. Skulker uses his metal suit to cover them from any debris that hits them.

The rumble from above the dragon starts to vibrate vigorously, Aragon wasn't down yet. "Go." Ember told the others then starts to string her ghostly guitar. "Geekboy and I can handle it." She told the others and strolls out from behind the column, just as Aragon bursts out from the rumble. The dragon's gaze narrow's down to the rock star ghost. "Let's see what you made of!" Ember wails on her guitar and then an energy wave beam bursts from the guitar only to strike down the dragon. Tucker remains above the new skylight and shoots an ice beam from the Specter Speeder trying to freeze the dragon to the floor.

Samantha look ever-so concerned about the two others that engaged in battle with the dragon. Walker had to grab the huntress by the arm and continue charging through the next tower. "Young lady, they can handle themselves and start worrying about you." He told her still rather calm voice.

"Yeah," Samantha mumbles.

"This is as far as you'll pass, you fool." The Fright Knight emerges out from down a long hallway path; it seems he's guarding his king in the room just ahead. Samantha grips her gunblade that's still in blade mood and then gets into a stance.

"No woman, you go on ahead. We'll catch up later." Skulker moves in front of her and then charges towards Fright Knight, and out popping a long laser blade from his mechanical arm. The two large ghosts clash swords. From Skulker's other mechanical arm out pops an energy beam pointed straight at Fright Knight. "Say good night!" He coos then he fires out the beam at Fright Knight's face. Fright Knight collides back from the blast and slamming against a wall, the walls partially crumbled from the impact.

"Ugh," Fright Knight groans in pain.

"You broke a lot of laws and need to be punished." Walker grabs Fright Knight by the collar. "And I sir are judge, you're executioner, you're jury, and if necessary you're executioner!" With that said he punches the Fright Knight in the face, again from the impact of the punch the Knight flew back skidding down the ground.

Samantha gazes at the two remaining ghosts beating up on the ghost king's knight. "If you can find a pumpkin, slam his sword into it and he'll vanish, at least that's how the story goes." She winks at them before running up the tower stairs all the way to the top till she sees two large doors. She pushes open the large doors open and turns the throne room. The huntress eyes linger over to the incredibly enormous ghost.

There sat Pariah Dark on his massive throne looking ever-so amused. "A human woman wishes to do battle with me?" He sneers. "Let me guess, you wish for me to turn over a league and embrace the light? See the wrong I have done?" He chuckles at his own wiz cracks.

"Not at all," Samantha facial expression turned harsh and her gaze to the beast turned cold as ice. "I'm not gonna preach to you. I just want you to **suffer **then **die**." Samantha didn't care if sounded dark and not like a hero. Right now she didn't feel like hero, all she wanted to do is slay the beast. Her hands grip firmly on her gunblade and got into a battle stance.

The Ghost king narrows his gaze down the small human, and then he rose up from his throne and slowly pulls out his massive sword from its sheath. He rested the blade in an angel position. "I must commend you human, for you're for bravery and gathering a bunch of ghosts to form a team to try to eliminate me. Or are you simply just ignorant to think you stand a chance against me?"

"Why don't you let your sword do the talking?" The huntress charges at Pariah Dark running up along his long blade then jumps off the blade and towards him at full speed. Samantha strikes the apparition with her blade; it punctures and drags through the ghost king's cheek to the end of his ear, till her whole blade is cover in green blood. Greenish blood spills out freely from the new cut wound. She hopped off his shoulder, while still in mid air she twisted around and flips her gunblade in gun mode. Shooting concentrated pinkish energy blasts at his back, and she landed perfectly on the floor. "As the old saying goes, the **bigger** they are the** harder** they fall!"

"Argh, you little wench!" Pariah Dark snarls out. He turns around then he thrusts his long blade against the floor breaking through the stones and leaving a trail of debris behind to get to Samantha. The huntress high tails it out of the open and dove under his throne. Pariah Dark blade clops down the middle his throne. "Heh, that'll shut your mouth." He smirks devilishly.

"Not quiet," Samantha waltz out from behind the leg of his throne. She burst into full speed across the room and shooting rapidly energy blasts at him from her gunblade. Suddenly her attention is drawn away by the window view; Aragon flew towards the tower they were in. She gasps in sheer horror and she practically sprints away from the window to the end room's wall. The massive dragon's tail swoops down smashing through the roof top and continues down through the entire tower demolishing anything in its path, leaving the tower spilt down the middle. Samantha covers her head with her arms from any debris that might hit her. The huntress lowers her arms and looks at the newly demolished room. She didn't see Pariah Dark anywhere he must have been taken down the along with half the room. She turns her head to witness the dragon and her partners ridding the dragon.

Skulker grabs the Samantha by arm and lifts her up into the air. "You didn't think we let you have all the fun?" He grins and pulls her up onto the dragon back in front of him.

"How—and when…" Samantha's completely baffled.

"Let's just say he knows his new master." Ember laughs. The singer must have use her hypnotic mind controlling tune wave to control the dragon. "Now torch the castle down!" She orders the beast. The dragon obeys by sucks in air and blow out ghostly blue and white flames; touching the rest of the remaining castle to the ground. Minutes flew by before anyone said anything, all of them wanted to know the same question. Was the Ghost King dead?

"Is he…?" Samantha's sentence cut's off by debris shooting out from the castle. Pariah Dark arose from the flames and each of their faces twisted in sheer terror.

"_**Enough**_." Pariah Dark growls dangerously. He fires a reddish energy wave at them; the collusion of the blast was so intense that they all flew back and smashed into the ground even skidding further through the dirt.

The huntress rose up from the hole and her whole body ached in immense pain. Her eyes lingers over to the others, they were in the same condition, but none of them moved yet though she could clearly here groans coming from them. "**Ahh**," Samantha screams in pan, something sharp pierced into her back. Pariah Dark's tip of the blade digs into her skin almost to her spine; bright red blood stains her clothes and gushes freely into the hole. He scooped up the woman from the ground, slightly squeezing her body.

"_**You fool**_; you filled their minds with nonsense and made them believe they could actually _**defeat**_ me! I had enough of you woman and I'll enjoy squeezing the life out of you, now _**scream**_." His grip tightens around Samantha's limp body more and slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"_**Ahh**_," The huntress could only scream her lungs out as he squeezes her more till she fell unconscious.

"Leave her alone!" Tucker shouts out of microphone from the Specter Speeder. He pressed down a button that shoots out ectoplasm goo; spraying the goo it all over the ghost kings face temperately blinding Pariah Dark. The king releases Samantha and tries rubbing the goo out of his face. The geek presses down another random button and this time a metal claw shoots out catch the woman in mid air and reels her in.

Samantha lifeless violet eyes slowly open and regain some vision, and she could feel something pull her body away from the battle ground, away from all her partners. "_Somebody…save them!"_ The words barely came out from her lips and with all her strength just to lift up her arm to tries to reach them it just proven futile. She blacked out.

* * *

><p>Three months later<p>

"Somebody…save them!" Samantha mumbles just before awaking, her body shoots up from the bed and her eyes scan the room only to recognizing it's her room. She lifted herself out of bed and walks over to the desk mirror to look at herself. Almost half of her body is wrapped in bandages and still lingering pain around her back. Then her eyes peer down onto the desk where a calendar is, it read August. _"I thought its June still. What happen? Was I unconscious for three months?"_ She thought and closed her eyes to concentrated; brief flashes of the pervious battle runs through, it all seem like they had the upper hand but it all came crashing down. The huntress reopened her sorrowful violet eyes. "I failed…everyone. I can't stay here anymore." Hot tears trail down her cheeks, but she just wiped them away with her arm. She undresses out of the night clothes and into her usually attire. Then she hooks the holster with the gunblade to the back of her belt and leaves the empty apartment. She walked to the nearest train station boarding in, and soon the train left town.

"I failed...everyone." She repeated.

* * *

><p>Two years later; age twenty four. Two days before meeting Dan Phantom.<p>

She rode train after train, going to town after town, and always on the go. She took small jobs such as beating up bad ghosts that plague random towns just to keep a living. Samantha rested in a cargo train moving somewhere to the northwest. She watched the mountains passing by and all the glory that nature holds. She stood up then waltzes over to the edge of the opened cargo door and lead against the wall. She seemed to be lost in her own world. Suddenly she notes the train stopped moving. "What gives?" She says rather annoyed. The huntress peaks her head out of the train only to see nobody out fixing the problem, and what brother her most was that a few birds were frozen in mid air. "What the hell?"

"You shouldn't take it to the heart, your friends made it out alive." Clockwork spoke up from behind.

Samantha was startled then whirled around and thrusts out her gunblade ready to shoot. "Who are you?" She demands.

"I am Clockwork, master of time. I judge ghosts and humans." He spook calmly as ever, his ever changing appearance surprising her. "But you should know that."

"What you do want?" Samantha spat out. She didn't recognize him at all; she just knew he's a ghost.

"Ah, it's not what I want it's what you want." Clockwork says smoothly then sitting down on a cargo box. "Are you happy?"

"Does it look like it?" She retorted back more annoyed as ever. "Get to the point before I lose my patience."

"Ha-ha, you're just as impatience as ever. Alright, I want to make a deal with you my dear. Help me with a favor and I change your past." He says smoothly.

Samantha lowers her gunblade to her side and thrusts it back into its holster. She crosses her arms leaning against the wall, looking ever-so curious. "Keep talkin,"

"Do you remember ten years ago, Danny phantom meet his alter ego Dan Phantom?" Clockwork asked.

"Hmm, it doesn't ring a bell." She says quickly.

"Hmm, perhaps an old video with rejoice your memory." Clockwork stood up, and then with his free hand he rips open a ghost portal. "Ladies fist,"

The huntress eyes the ghost portal and for some strange reason she felt as if she can trust him. Without question, she walks into the portal then ending up on inside Clockwork Observant tower. She strolls further into the room to see a large mirror that played brief clips of Dan Phantom past, Danny and Dan Phantom fighting, and even Dan trying to kill his family and friends. It hit her like a ton of bricks. "Him? I thought Danny put him in the Fenton thermos!"

"He did, he's in ways my responsible now, and he's over there." Clockwork pointed over to the Fenton Thermos on a table.

Samantha strolls over to the thermos and pokes it a few times. "Hello anyone home?" She got not reply. "Maybe if I shake it some," She grins and was about to grab the thermos but Clockwork stole it from her. Samantha frowns at this. "I bet you were tempted too. So what do you want me to do?"

"Two days in counting Dan Phantom will break free and seek to kill his younger self. Dan is now timeless so even if he murders his younger self, he won't disappear. My dear, I want you to stop him and protect Danny and his friends." He places the thermos down then turns to look at Samantha with a serious expression.

"I'm guessing you can't do it because it breaks some rule. So in return what will you do for me?" She asked.

"Change your past of course." He smiles friendly at her. Samantha looked stunned, just stunned. She could finally correct something in her life if she were to help him! Clockwork grabs a time amulet then walks over and holds it out for her. "Do you have a deal?"

"I don't know honey; you know the future why don't you tell me?" She laughs then grabs the amulet and stuffing it into her halter top, hiding so no one could find it. She looked back over to the mirror that freeze framed Dan's image. "You know, from up close he's pretty good looking."

**(YAY! ;D How was it? Did it dazzle you? Now, we can continue on where we left on with Dan and the gang! Tune in next time! :D Don't forget to comment, I love comments!)**


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing, this is purely fan made!

Chapter 10

Bond together,

by time.

Put your faith in each other,

Huntress & Phantom

Don't turn your backs,

Stop ignoring each other!

Work together,

And conquer anyone who oppose.

— Kare Bear

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A speical thanks to Stormy who is helping me Edit. Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy! I have more Dan and Samantha photo's up on my profile check them out!<strong>

"And that's it." Tucker spoke very softly, almost sounding regretful. The African American stared blankly at the floor. "After that battle, she just disappeared one day, and I haven't seen her since. Not until today." He would have liked to believe that he was the only one for the last eight years that was there for her through thick and thin, believing in her and stopping her from going on any rampage, even if she didn't think of it like that. "Sam doesn't like talking about her past. So don't mention I said anything to you."

"…." The phantom remained silent as his former friend revealed their past to him. _"So, the woman really seeks…__**revenge**__." _He couldn't resist. He let his mouth curve into a huge smirk. _"She's not quite the little hero I thought she was, seeking revenge and personal gain. I guess she was right, we're a little alike."_ Still, it did irritate the phantom that her perfectly planned revenge plot had failed.

Samantha rubbed black eyeliner around her eyes in the bathroom. One thing she would never grow out of was black eyeliner. Suddenly, her stomach growled in hunger. She blushed in embarrassment, and frowned at herself from the mirror. "I knew I should have picked up something to eat on the way. I guess I'll have Tucker make me food." She waltzed out from the bathroom, and stopped halfway down the stairs. "Tucker! make me waffles!" She demanded. A strange, eerie feeling caught the huntress's attention. Her eyes drifted over to the two males to read their faces. As always, Dan just looked irritated. However, Tucker's face said something else. "Who died?"

"No one," Tucker moved away from Dan, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, desperately trying to keep his cool. "Why do I always have to cook?"

"One, I can't cook. And two, if I cooked, you wouldn't eat anything that didn't have meat in it." Samantha said simply. She didn't care if she had barely possessed any culinary skills; she never had the time or patience. Sure, she could boil a pot of water, any idiot could do that. And perhaps she could do survival skill cooking, but that had no flavor what-so-ever. Samantha continued downstairs towards the kitchen to the refrigerator, opening it up to grab a water bottle and it shutting afterwards. She cracked open the lid and drank some of the water down. Moments passed by and they still continued to look at her awkwardly, until it finally got to her and she snapped. "What? Seriously, spill it out."

"Nothing wrong Sam." Tucker said nervously, forcing himself to look away from her glare.

"Hn," The demon snorted as a response.

The huntress' eyebrow twitched in annoyance, her expression displeased. They were hiding something from her and it was pissing her off. Suddenly, her lips curved into a grin, looking ever-so over confident. She placed the water bottle on a counter. "I know you two are hiding something from me." She waltzed over to the phantom, and pressed her fingers lightly against his chest, tracing his emblem. "What's the best way to extract information?"

The apparition raised his eyebrow questionably at her. Did she actually think she could get information from him? Dan couldn't help but chuckle at this. He grabbed her wrist. "_Sammy_, you're not going to get anything out of me." He called her Sammy purposely to annoy her more. For some reason, he found it amusing to irritate her. To his dissatisfaction, she laughed with him almost as sinisterly.

"Oh honey, I agree. And that's why I'm not gonna bother with you." The huntress pulled her arm out from his grip. "You're not much of a _screamer_ are you?" She purred out in a whisper before turning away from Dan. Her attention now shifted to Tucker, her lips curving into a smirk. The phantom's eyes drifted over to Tucker, curious to know what she could do to him.

"Uhh, why don't I get started on those waffles?" Tucker announced quickly. "_She's going to kill me!_" His inner voice shrieked in fear.

"Not now." The huntress's voice lowered as she approached Tucker. He retreated until his back pressed against a wall.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Geekboy." Samantha grinned, blocking his path to escape. She cracked her knuckles with one hand while the other one clenched into a fist. Dan snorted at this. There was no way that the geek could keep a secret from her, or from anyone.

"Well, it wasn't anything bad…Sam." Tucker forced himself to look away from her glare. Suddenly, the huntress grabbed her friend by the collar, all up close and personal.

"Humor me." She whispers.

Tucker cringed in fear. He knew he should be a man and not be intimidated by her like Dan was, but he had known her for a long time and what she was capable of. The only manly thing he could think of was to just take her beating. Thankfully, she didn't have alcohol in her system. Sam was rougher when she had a couple of drinks. An average person under the influence of alcohol becomes more sluggish with movement and balance, but that wasn't the case with Sam. Her speed increased, and her attacks became unreadable. She knew Drunk Fu! "Ok! I told Dan about your past." He shouted, and to his surprise, the huntress relinquished her grip from his collar and retreated a few steps back.

"That's it? Well, what part did you tell him about?" She asked while crossing her arms under her breasts. She assumed he might have only told him about one of their crazy night club parties.

"Uhh…all of it?" The geek laughed nervously, still refusing to meet her gaze. He prepared himself for a lifetime of beating. "_Why did I have to tell Dan EVERYTHING? Stupid, stupid! It just seemed for a moment like he cared about her._" His inner thoughts rambled. It happened just like that. She punched him; a hard blow to his face. His head crashed against the wall, possibly even cracking it. He groaned in pain and slid down the wall to the floor.

"You have no right to tell him, or anyone else for that matter, about my life! My life isn't sugar and rainbows, it's screwed up!" Her voice drowned in a wave of emotions. "Damn it, I need some air." Her hand ran up the side of her cheek to her scalp, pushing her black hair back. Then she moved to the door, opening it. "Oh, and as punishment, you can watch Dan. Don't forget to feed and walk him!" Samantha slammed the door behind her, and angrily stormed out of the apartment building.

"Ugh," Tucker managed to pull himself up from the floor. He rubbed his bruised cheek. "She usually punches harder, when she's had a couple of drinks." The geek tried to ignore the stinging pain in his cheek and narrowed his gaze to where Dan was. However, Dan wasn't where Tucker had left him. "Dan?" He called out, but got no response. "Oh come on dude this isn't funny! Seriously, Sam's gonna kill me!"

Samantha didn't bother taking the hover bike. She was too enraged to be trusted while driving, so she just wandered aimlessly through town. It was still rather early, and hardly anyone was out shopping in this part of town. The further she walked, the more frustrated the woman became. She got an eerie feeling, as if someone was watching her. "Argh!" Out of aggression, the huntress swung her fist, full force against a lamp post. The lamp post crumbled slightly where her punched had landed. Samantha ignored the stinging pain shooting through her hand. There were two things that drove Samantha crazy: one, people hiding things from her, and two, when she felt she like she was being watched.

Dan was in fact following Samantha. He remained effortlessly invisible while floating a couple of feet behind her. Yes, it was stalkerish, but he was too curious about this new future. And this way, he could get a grand tour of it from none other than his…_partner,_ without being harassed by her. To the demon's surprise, her instincts were much sharper than he thought.

"Show yourself!" She demanded and swiftly ripped the gunblade from its holster, firing several rounds in random directions. The energy blasts collided into random buildings, slightly demolishing parts of the walls. The phantom leaned against another building wall, crossing his arms under his chest. He watched the woman with amusement. His pointy ear twitched slightly from hearing footsteps. He turned his attention over to…Jazz? Yes, his…older _sister_ only two feet away from Sam. Dan couldn't help it, his face twisted in shellshock. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't his future. It was the huntress's, and in hers, everyone he'd known to be dead was alive. There was still nothing but silence, thus infuriating Samantha. "Urgh!" She whirled around again, ready to fire at more random things.

"Don't shoot!" Jazz squealed, cringing in fear, only one foot away from Samantha's gunblade.

"Ah Jazz!" Samantha's aim wavered as she stumbled back in shock to see Jazz. Was it Jazz that got Samantha to act so paranoid? Jazz didn't seem like the type to be sneaking around, especially around the huntress. Anyways, she shoved her gunblade back into its holster. Out of nowhere, Jazz threw her arms around the huntress.

"Oh Sam, I missed you like crazy!" Jazz cried, burying her face into Samantha's shoulder.

"Ha-ha, I missed you too sweetie." Samantha laughed nervously and mimicked the older woman's hug. _ "Damn, I'm suddenly being hugged by everyone today. I must have a' hug me' sign somewhere on me." _ Her inner voice mumbled from the back of her head. The huntress released her hold from Jazz, and took a good, long look at her. The red-headed female had the same long hair style and a thin frame as usual. She was taller than Samantha by an inch or two, with tender blue eyes, and a hint of pink lipstick on her lips. As for Jazz's fashion statement, it screamed out young at heart but still professional business woman. She wore a black knee high skirt with little ruffles at the bottom, matching with a white vest with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. A fashionable belt wrapped around her waist completed the look. A pair of black high heels adorned her feet.

"We were so worried about you, because you just left…" Jazz spoke about her family and Samantha's.

"Heh, yeah…well I'm here now!" Samantha didn't want dwell on the past that she was trying to avoid talking about. Her stomach growled again, only causing the huntress to blush in embarrassment again, nearly forgetting that she was hungry.

Jazz blinked at her curiously, and smiled cheerfully. "Let's grab a bite to eat. I'll buy."

The huntress's face brightened in bliss. "Oh, me love you long time!" She changed her voice into her best impersonation of a sexy Chinese woman. Samantha hooked her arm around Jazz and let the twenty-six year old woman guide her through the now busy town. Just as they we're about to reach the food court at the mall (Samantha refused to eat at the Nasty Burger, nothing but meat there), police sirens roared around the town's bank and an ambulance drove passed them at full speed. It halted suddenly when nearing an apartment building. Samantha raised her eyebrow questioningly, pondering what it could be.

"Let's check it out." Jazz insisted and pulled Samantha over to the crowd of people trying to get through to see what was going on.

The Phantom couldn't help but tense slightly with excitement, hearing those sirens as if they were coming after him to attack. But they weren't coming for him. He concentrated on not blowing his cover by revealing himself. It was certainly tempting to though. Small lingering urges rose in him as he thought of the possibilities on how he could destroy this town. _ "Old habits…__**die**__**hard.**_" Dan thought. But for now, he resisted those lingering urges. He took a seat on a bench and watched the two females.

"What's going on here Officer?" Jazz pushed herself through the crowd of people along with the unconcerned Samantha. They were gathering around the scene of what looked like a robbery.

"Ma'am, stay back. There are dangerous ghosts inside." A male Officer held off the crowd of people. "Where is Valerie? We could really use her help." The local authorities could only do so much. If there were hostages inside, it would make things much more complicated. That's why ghost hunters in this time were so important. They were specially trained to handle jobs like this, even if local authorities did possess ghost hunting equipment. Soon, reporters stormed in, asking for more information on what was going on. "Stay back, we're handling this they best we can!" The male Officer shouted.

"Jazz, was your father ghost fishing…again? I swear if I had a nickel for every-" Before Samantha could say anything else embarrassing, Jazz slapped her hand over the huntress's mouth and muffled any sounds coming from her. "Mmp!"

"Ha-ha, she's crazy…come on, let's get you home!" Jazz practically dragged the huntress away, sneaking passed the officers into an alleyway near the bank. She removed her hand from the huntress's mouth. "Sam, you gotta do something! You're a ghost hunter aren't you?"

"Why? The local authorities seem to have it more or less under control. And they have their beloved hero coming, wherever the hell she is." Samantha said simply, while avoiding Jazz's glare.

"Because you know it's the right thing to do." Jazz grabbed the huntress by her shoulders. Perhaps psychology would work best on Samantha. "Danny would do it in a heartbeat."

"Oh please, don't play that card." She spat out bitterly. "I'm through. Let's get some food." Samantha pulled herself away from Jazz before her diminished anger rose again.

"Fine, I'm sure Valerie can do a much better job than _you_ can. I mean, she _outranks_ you now." Jazz cooed.

"I don't care about rank. The woman's too narrow minded to stop and think about whether she's attacking innocent ghosts that are guilty of no crime." She retorted. Unexpectedly, the huntress flinched in realization at Jazz's words. Her facial expression hardened, and she whirled around and marched over to Jazz. "Oh, hell no. Did you just emphasize me? As in she's better than me?" Damn, this town could easily forget in two years that Samantha is an expert ghost hunter. Sure, she didn't stick around for the press to get there, when Valerie did. She didn't like the attention. She just wanted to do her job. The people she saved knew who she was, and that was good enough for her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Let's just get something to eat." Jazz said simply and moved away from the huntress, knowing exactly how to push Samantha's buttons. Suddenly, the huntress's hand caught Jazz's arm, forcing the older woman to stop her tracks. Samantha could feel her anger rising dramatically. Those words had really pissed the huntress off.

"I'll do it!" She hissed.

"Do what?" Jazz smiled victoriously.

"You know what!" Samantha snarled before letting go of Jazz's arm. She looked around the alley to find anything she could use to climb on. The only thing the huntress spotted was a drain pipe that ran straight up to the roof. On the third story, there was a window ledge. She rubbed her hands together. Just as she was about to grab the drain pile, she paused. "It'd be great if I had a helping hand." Samantha called out, waiting for a reply but got nothing.

"Who are you talking to Sam?" Jazz questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious? It's Casper the bitching _friendly ghost_." Samantha retorted with annoyance in her tone. "Fine, more ass kicking for me. I don't need your damn help." She pressed one foot against the wall, and started climbing up the drain pine. One arm after the other, she made it to the window's ledge. Her legs wrapped around the drain pipe. She grabbed the window's ledge with her hands. She untwisted her legs from the pipe and swung her body slightly, pushing herself up until she stood on the ledge. Samantha kicked the window, shattering the glass into pieces. She crouched down and hopped inside the apartment's hallway, stepping on the broken glass with her boots. She turned to the window frame, give Jazz one last look. "I just realized I walked into your little scheme, didn't I?"

"Yup," Jazz giggled out. "Now go save some lives."

"Tch, you're gonna find my methods are _different_." Samantha purred dangerously. Just before she turned and trailed down the hallway, she noted that there were only two doors on this level. She pulled her gunblade from its holster and held it close. The huntress inched closer to the first closed door, practically kicking it down, ready to fire on any ghost in her path. No ghosts there, only a frightened elderly couple. Her face dropped in disappointment. "Come on." She turned, beckoning with her hand to the elderly couple, signaling for them to follow her. They came hesitantly. Samantha kicked down the next door, finding the room to be empty. She debated on taking the elevator or the stairs, coming to a conclusion that the stairs were probably a better choice for protecting the elderly couple.

"Excuse me, Miss, there were four ghosts that we saw." The elderly woman spoke up. "One looked like the ring leader."

"Of course," Samantha said sarcastically. She stealthily moved towards the stairs. Samantha began to walk down the stairs, but she only made it halfway down before two ghosts suddenly burst their intangible bodies through the walls, ready to attack! Her aim fixed on the ghosts and fired multiple energy blasts at them, all direct hits. The ghosts hissed in pain, the energy blasts burning into their green skin. They phased their bodies through the ceiling. She stepped back towards the elderly couple, protecting them the best that she could. "Hurry!" She ran the rest of the way down to the second floor, while twisting and turning her body, searching in every corner, unsure of where the ghosts could appear next. "If anyone wants to be rescued, I suggest it's time to haul some ass!" She shouted. Soon, the hallway flooded with terrified families. They all looked very frightened, and overly-concerned for their lives. "Stick together and don't fall behind!" Samantha ordered and hurried to the last flight of stairs and stopped. She had a clear visual of the front door, even a glimpse of flashing police lights from the outside. "Go."

"Will you be alright?" A random woman asked.

"Just go, or I'll shoot." She ordered with clear irritation in her voice.

They obliged and ran out of the building, into the protection of law enforcement. "Please, please may we have a word?" A female reporter pushed through the crowd of people. She held a microphone close to her. "How did you get out? Were any of you attacked?"

"There's a crazy girl inside that saved us!" A man in his mid-thirties announced. "She's still in there fighting the ghosts."

The female reporter turned to the cameraman. "This is Anna Longwood from Channel Five coming to you live, where we just witnessed the hostages make a daring escape with the help of what we believe is a crazy heroic girl." Anna said. "Our question now is, who this mystery heroin, and can she pull it off?"

"I knew Sam could do it! I was afraid for a moment that she wouldn't be able to be rational." Jazz cheered, away from the crowd, across the street.

"Alright ghosts, it's just you and me. And if you come out now, I promise to make it much easier on you." Samantha remained on second floor turning around slowly and stealthily, moving through the quiet hallway. Again, the two ghosts from their previous encounter phased out of the wall in front of her. One was holding a male in his late twenties as a hostage. The huntress rolled her violet eyes. "Not the brightest ghosts out there, are you?"

"One step closer and he gets it!" The ghost grasped the human's neck, his claw growing dangerously long and sharp. The man could only scream in terror.

"Shut up." The huntress ordered, shooting the ghost directly in the face with no hesitation for the victim's sake. The ghost hissed in pain as the energy blast burned his face. He let go of the human to cover his face with his hands, trying to rub the pain away. The man scurried along the floor on all fours, trying to escape. Samantha charged at the ghost she just shot. She grabbed him and whirled him around like a toy and tossed him across the hallway. The ghost's body collided and smashed through a wooden table, breaking it in half. "Now, where's the other one?"

"Looking for me?" The other ghost chuckled. He had over shadowed the human man that had tried to escape before. "You wouldn't hurt your own kind now would you?" The ghost laughed maliciously.

"That's where you're wrong." She lunged toward the overshadow human and punched him in the face, hard. The ghost stumbled back and growled at the huntress. His arm rose up, his hand glowing with greenish ghost energy. He fired it at Samantha. The huntress didn't budge. Instead, she countered it by shooting pinkish energy from her gunblade. The two energies clashed and exploded from the impact. Dark, heavy smoke filled the hallways, and a few of the walls were completely demolished. The smoke detectors were set off by the smoke. They beeped loudly, and activated the fire alarm sprinklers. Water rained down over the entire hallway, and practically drenched her clothes. She moved easily through the smoke, grabbing the overshadowed man by the collar. She punched him again, releasing his collar as she did, causing him to skid across the floor. The ghost coughed harshly, his body aching in pain. He forced himself to sit up, only to see the huntress right in front of him. Samantha looked passed the ghost, out a window. An ambulance was right outside, two stories below. Her eyes drifted back down to the overshadowed human.

"Please, have _mercy_." The ghost begged.

"Strange, you two weren't showing anyone mercy before. So I'm just **returning the favor**!" Samantha said coldly. Again, she lifted the ghost by the collar, and punched him hard enough to send him flying through the window. The glass shattered in pieces on the ground. He was too weak to fly, so he fell down two stories and crashed on top of an ambulance. Yes, what she committed was harsh and unlawful, but it was her only option at this point. Sometimes, to get the job done she had to do things outside of the law.

The crowd screamed in terror from what they had just witnessed. "It seems our heroin isn't what we were hoping for..." Anna Longwood spoke into the microphone. The whole crowd was devastated and speechless.

"Look!" An Officer shouted while pointing at the man. Unconsciously, the ghost phased out of the human and fell to the ground.

The man coughed and groaned in pain. His injuries weren't too serious, just minor cuts and burses. He would have been killed if the ambulance hadn't been there to break his fall. "Urggh…my face," He groaned some more. The paramedics came quickly to assist the man.

"I don't know what to say…" Anna stammered.

"Oh crap, I spoke too soon!" Jazz said. She ran to the crowd, pushing passed people to get through. "Let me through! My parents are more or less professional ghost hunters!" Jazz dug through her purse and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. She removed the lid, the ghost getting sucked inside the trap. "She's just doing her job as a ghost hunter, and so what if her methods are different? Everyone's is safe!"

"Do you know her?" The reporter asked, putting the microphone near Jazz. The crowd murmured, possibly agreeing with Jazz.

"She's just a forgotten ghost huntress with an attitude." Jazz laughed nervously. Suddenly, another ghost came crashing through another window, crashing into the street. The crowd momentarily looked at the other unconscious ghost. "See? She gets the job done! You go girl!" Jazz tried to cheer for Samantha. Some of the crowd cheered along, but others didn't like what they were witnessing. Those people thought she was too violent and putting other people's lives at risk.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle a little. "She puts on a good show." He mumbled. A good show indeed; it almost got him anxious to want to join in on the fun. His pointy ear twitched from the sound of ghostly laughter in the sky. His reddish eyes drifted to the sky. Two ghosts got away from her brutal punishment. "Heh," The phantom turned to an alleyway, allowing his body to turn visual. He disguised himself, allowing himself to look like a normal human fool. "Maybe I'll get to have some _fun_ too."

Samantha finally made it to the rooftop, where two of the ghosts had escaped her grasp. "Get your assess back here!" She barked. The huntress peered around the rooftop of the twenty story building. What choices could she use to pursue them? She noticed the sky traffic below, busy as ever. "This might actually be the craziest thing I've ever done, or by far the most reckless thing." Samantha told herself before she back up, giving herself some distance. _"It'd be great if I had someone who could fly. Ah, damnit Samantha, you don't need his help!"_ The huntress shook the thought off and raced across the rooftop. She jumped off of the roof, freefalling half way down, landing on the top of an on-going hover car. She wobbled, and noticed that she had slightly dented the car's top. Samantha grinned confidently as she stood up straight. "You're not getting away from me!" The traffic slowly came to a halt as the traffic lights turned red. She watched the ghosts veer off in a different direction. "Tch," The huntress leapt from car top to car top, following them. The light turned green and the hover cars drove in the same direction as the ghosts flew. Just before the ghosts turned invisible, they headed to the outskirts of town.

The reporters tried to follow the pursuer, but as soon as she had leapt into traffic, it proved futile. They couldn't even get a good shot of her with their cameras. Some news channels broadcasted this event, but were unable to get a clear visual of whom the mysterious huntress was. The crowd muttered amongst themselves about what just happened. Some views of her were great, but others were bad. The people slowly disappeared from the crime scene to go on with their regular schedules.

Jazz on the other hand still worried for Samantha. After the reporters had failed to pursue her, she followed after Samantha, or at least tried too. She quickly moved as fast as her feet in high heels could take her. Suddenly, she stopped right before an alleyway where she witnessed a white ring scan over a man and turn him into a ghost! Jazz's body clung against the slick white building. She slowly peaked her head out to get a glimpse of the flame-haired ghost. The pupils in her eyes got dramatically smaller. She recognized that emblem, and especially his face! Could that truly be her little brother from an alternative timeline? Yes, it's all coming back to her, as if that memory was locked away for ten years. That phantom was her little brother from an alternative timeline, who attempted to kill them once before. Millions of question ran through the red-haired woman's mind. But as soon as she tried to question Dan, he was gone! "Ok…I might not get any answers from you, but I know one person that will!" Jazz darted off as quickly as she could.

"Ha-ha!" The huntress laughed joyfully, actually enjoying herself. Her pervious rage dismissed gradually. Kicking some ass really solved her anger issues! Her long raven hair swayed with the breeze. She was as confident as ever. The light turned red and the hover cars stopped simultaneously. She stomped her foot down on the car top. "Thanks for the _free ride _sweetie!" The huntress hopped off the hover car, now freefalling the rest of the way down. She snapped her gloved fingers, and the glove suddenly manifested with glowing blue energy that covered her entire body. She landed perfectly on the street, unharmed from the fatal fall due to the blue energy that protected her body. Just like that, the energy dissipated. "I do like a good chase every now and then." On the outskirts of town, she trailed after the ghosts which led her to an abandoned factory. It wasn't just any factory. It was the same one from two years ago where she had formed her team. "I guess this must be the closest thing to a ghost sanctuary." Ounces of sympathy leaked from her voice, the lingering thoughts of her old team still remained strong in her heart. Suddenly her face darkened and her violet eyes turn cold as ice. "I promise, I will _avenge_ you all!"

"Boss, are you sure that Ghost Hunter won't follow us here?" The lackey ghost asked.

"Of course she won't! No one ever comes here anymore!" The other ghost replied. Unlike the other lackey, he appeared more human compared to the other blob-like ghosts. He dressed as if he was some sort of dictator from a previous war. "If she does we got a…" the boss's sentence was but off by a shadowy figure breaking through the window. The shadowy figured flew down, thrusting a leg out and smashing its foot against the lackey ghost's face, digging its boot into the ghost's face. The shadowy figured pushed back against the ghost with its feet and flipped back in the air to shoot some type of energy blasts at the ghost. The lackey ghost screamed as it collided and smashed through some wooden boxes. Dust from the broken boxes filled the eerie dark room.

"Show yourself!" The boss shouts. The ghost glances over to his unconscious partner. His eyes peered around the room.

"I thought ghosts like being in the dark or some shit like that. You're more easily cloaked, right? I'm just fighting as **dirty** as you are." The shadowy figure emerged from the darkness to a window where a few beams of sunlight gleamed through parts of it. It was none other than Samantha! "You had me chasing you around almost all day, and since you can take your punishment like a man, I'm gonna beat you far worse than them!"

"Pretty confident for a _wench_," The ghost spat. He raised his hand and blasted green ghostly energy balls at the huntress. She charged towards him while dodging the ghostly blasts with her impressive agility and maneuvering abilities. The huntress flipped her gunblade in blade mode, both hands firmly gripping the hilt. She dragged the blade across the ghost's stomach up to his shoulder blade. Green blood spilled from his wound. The ghost fell to his knees groaning in immense pain. His arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried to stop the bleeding. "You'll pay." The ghost pulled out what appeared to be a small device, pressing down on the bottom. It sent a signal throughout the factory.

The animalistic sounds of growling stopped the huntress. Her violet eyes peered around the room. Green slobber dripped from the ceiling, landing on the huntress's shoulder and on the floor. "….." Samantha frowned in annoyance and turned around hesitantly to look up at whoever it was. Her pupils grew larger in shock. Cujo, the ghost dog, hovered above the girl. He appeared in his much larger and frightening form. The ghost dog swatted Samantha like a fly with his paw. "Ahh!" The huntress flew back from the impact and her body slammed into the wooden crates. "_Ugh, I shouldn't have let myself get caught off guard like that."_

"Hn," The phantom appeared in front of the factory, and he thrust both of his arms in front of him. He gathered an immense amount of greenish ghost energy, glowing in his hands. He released the wave of energy, striking the factory. He practically destroyed the entrance and exit as well, leaving two created side holes on each end. Dan waltzed in to the newly destroyed side opening, his reddish eyes absorbing the surroundings. He first noticed Samantha pushing debris off of her as she struggled to arise from the broken crates.

"Nice entry." She said with annoyance in her tone.

"Hn. why _Sammy,_ it looks like you're having trouble." The apparition chuckled at this.

"I was doing fine without _your_ interruption." She barked back. Sure, it was a lie, but he didn't know that.

"You fooled me." Dan smirks.

"How sweet, a _lovers' quarrel_. Cujo, attack!" The ghost spoke, interrupting Samantha's and Dan's little argument. Again, the ghost activated the same device as before. It sent an electrifying signal to Cujo's collar, zapping the poor ghost dog. Cujo blasted through the rumble and growled demonically.

"Since you're here honey, I'll expect your help." She purred out as she got into a stance.

"Tch, don't get in my way." He growled at her. He also stood in a similar battle stance.

The ghost dog charged at the two and swung out its paw in an attempt to swat them. The huntress and phantom both jumped in opposite directions, simultaneously blasting two different kinds of energies: ectoplasmic energy, and the other, the pink energy from Samantha's gunblade, at Cujo. The ghost dog fell over, whimpering in pain.

"Stupid animal, kill them!" The ghost shouted again, pressing the button on the device that sent electrical shockwaves to Cujo's collar. Samantha glared at the ghost who was trying to control Cujo.

Dan also had a similar irritable look. _"How pathetic, a weak ghost trying to control the beast." _

The huntress moved past Cujo and stopped beside Dan. "This is annoying. Let's end him." Samantha said coldly.

"Heh, with _pleasure_," Dan grinned. Simultaneously, they both fired their own different energy blasts at the ghost again. This time, however, it was different! The two energies collided together and suddenly formed into one bright blue and powerful energy blast! The ghost screamed as the blue inferno burned off his skin, searing his flesh and disintegrating his bones as well. Samantha marched over to the control device that fell out of the annoying ghost's hands, right before they had slaughtered him. She stomped on it, breaking the control it had over Cujo. The ghost dog felt a sudden relief, and transformed back into its smaller and much cuter form, barking and happily trotting over to Dan. Cujo even wagged his tail, desperately for attention. "What?" Dan raised his eyebrow, looking questionably at the stupid dog.

"Ha-ha, I believe he still remembers his real master." Samantha slightly giggled at this. The weak sounds of a male cry and hover bike caught both the huntress's and phantom's attention. "You do hear that, right? It sounds like it's coming closer." Samantha said, a little bewildered. They both moved towards the demolished entrance. She squinted her violet eyes, trying to see who was out there.

"Jazz, will you slow down?" Tucker screamed as he desperately clung to the woman while she drove like a maniac towards the factory.

"I still can't hear you!" Jazz yelled back. Unlike Samantha, Jazz wore a helmet to protect her head. The hover bike roared, speeding closer to the factory. She hit the brakes, causing the hover bike to stop suddenly. Tucker didn't cling hard enough. He was thrown into the air, flying towards his two friends. Dan caught Tucker bridle style.

"My hero!" Tucker happily over exaggerated.

"Hn," The Phantom just dropped Tucker to the ground. "Why do you keep him?"

"I find him whimsical." Samantha replied smoothly.

"Ouch!" The geek shouted and stood, briefly rubbing his butt in pain. "We don't have time! Valerie's…!"

"I got you **ghost**!" Valerie shouted from behind and fired a pink blast from her bazooka at Dan.

The phantom didn't have time to retaliate; the pink blast scorched his back. As he was thrown back, his body hit the ground and skidded across it. He growled dangerously, his eyes glowing reddish briefly as he sat up slowly. _"No matter what alternate timeline this is, she'll __**never **__change and will always be my __**enemy**__,"_ echoed through the apparition's mind. He stood; ready to attack, when suddenly, Samantha and Tucker blocked his path to Valerie. Their backs faced him as if they were protecting him? _"No, that's silly to think."_

"Sam. Tucker. Stand down." Valerie said cautiously.

"I'm afraid I can't let your hurt him." Samantha said firmly. "And that goes double for you, Dan." She added quietly.

"What? Are you playing this game again? Sam, he's a ghost." The bewildered huntress spoke.

"Yeah, so? He's my _partner _and an _old friend_." Samantha grinned.

"Val, I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta believe us." Tucker tried to reassure the huntress.

"No, I won't! Sam, you're a **ghost-lover **and the rest of you are too!" The stubborn huntress shouted, ready to fire at them. The phantom team got into a stance, ready to attack.

"You know, I think they need a second option." Jazz spoke up from behind Valerie. Her hand touched the backside of the huntress neck, gently squeezing it enough in the right place to have the huntress blackout and fall down to the ground, unconscious. Danny's older sister looked back at them. All of them stared at her in awe. "What, you didn't think I knew how to fight?"

Before any of them could reply back, a time portal ripped into their time period, just a few feet away from them. Clockwork emerged, grinning as usual.

"It seems you're all getting along quite nicely. I'd hate to be a burden, but it's _time _to go. By the way, this is for you, Tucker." He pulled a time medallion from his sleeve. One of Clockwork's time medallions allows the wearer to enter into any time period. The geek took it, and wore it like a necklace.

"Sorry Jazz, I'd like to explain, but…we have to go." Samantha says regretfully, feeling a bit guilty for not telling her about the previous events before. Samantha turned, along with the others, moving towards the time portal.

"Please wait!" Jazz yelled, running over to them. No, to Dan! She ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, looking straight up at him, confusion written across her face. "I remember you from before. You're my little brother's alternative future self…"

"Hn, are you _scared_?" He smirked, crossing his arms under his chest. The phantom was unsure of where she was heading with this.

"No you dummy!" Jazz snapped back, slightly irritated, but also a little hesitant to speak to the demon. She reminded herself that he was still her little brother. Dan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that comment. With a firm face, she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm still your **older sister**, so you listen and you listen well!" Her voice rose.

"Uhh, Jazz I wouldn't..." Samantha said hesitantly, afraid of what they both were capable of doing.

"I want to tell you one thing, _little brother." _Jazz ignored Samantha. She only concentrated on Dan Phantom. "You're still my _little brother_ and I still _care _about you, no matter what. So, good luck with whatever!" Her face softened and a sweet smile curved her lips.

The phantom couldn't control his facial reaction of confusion and shock! Was he losing his touch in scaring people? No, that wasn't it. It was them. They seemed to not be afraid of him. Dan wasn't used to this sort of treatment anymore; to be treated equally and have regular conversations with them. In his timeline, he didn't have to worry about all that nonsense. Why couldn't he bring himself to kill them here and now? Jazz still cared about him. He didn't know how to react to such an event, or if he even knew how. He didn't want to believe it, any of it, so he brushed it off. "Hn, whatever. Let's get going." Dan moved aside and towards the time portal.

"Ha-ha, I'd like to think that was his way of saying 'I still care about you too, Jazz'." Samantha winked at Jazz. "See ya." The huntress turned to follow Dan into the portal, along with Tucker.

"Hah-ha, Dan I think your losing your touch." The geek laughs at this.

"Shut up or I'll kill your family!" Dan growls.

As Jazz watched them leave, sudden images of them ten years younger appeared in her mind. They were laughing with each other about goofy teenage stuff. They linked together, arm-in-arm like the good-old-days, how it should be. "Good luck you guys." She whispered, just before the time portal closed.

* * *

><p><strong>An awkard, yet tender moment with Dan and Jazz. ;u; Since in this alterative future her little brother is dead, and when she saw Dan I suppose she was scared yet...happy to see him cause he is her little brother. Don't forget the love and comments...cause " Me love you long time." ;D <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I own nothing, this is purely fan made.

She come back  
>Through blood by blood<br>She returns  
>Cut deep now<br>Like me  
>Humanity saves her<br>Will she save me?

–PC & Kristen Cast

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Thanks for all your lovely comments 33, There are more Sam and Dan photo's on my deviant art. If you watchfriend me on Deivant. You have the latest small previews 33**

**Again thanky you Stormy for helping me edit! Your a sweetheart ;u;**

One thing Samantha never got tired of doing was drifting through a time portal. It was simply extraterrestrial, gazing at its glory, the blue and purple colors swirling together in a glimmering sea of beauty. The huntress had no idea why, but whenever she entered a time portal, she felt swept away into a place of peace and serenity, as if the shimmering ocean of colors caressed away all of her feelings of sorrow and revenge. It felt… magnificent, but like everything she grew attached to, it never seemed to last, and was always somehow taken from her.

The time portal ended and they appeared in Clockwork's domain. Her eyes drifted around Clockwork's realm, all sorts of clocks ticking everywhere as usual. Samantha's attention was drawn to Clockwork's all-seeing mirror. It was playing clips of Danny and the gang from the past. "….." Curious, the huntress moved closer to it.

"Hey, Clockwork, is that really us from back then, like right now?" Tucker asked while pointing over to the mirror.

"Yes it is." The Master of Time replied smoothly. "Care to watch?"

"Heck yes! I was one smooth lookin' dude as a teenager and still am!" The geek grinned and confidently strutted over to view the screen. Tucker's opinion on his looks never really changed.

Dan snorted at the two watching their past selves. He leaned up against the wall, barely paying any attention to it.

The huntress turned her attention to her younger self. The girl was obviously laughing at the other two boys, because they were failing horribly at flirting with Paulina. Her attention was then drawn to Paulina. _"Paulina…shallow as ever. Even in my timeline, she still never changed. Great to look at, but her head needs to come out of her ass. You, honey, make me understand why women drown their babies."_ Her inner thoughts spat out bitterly. Samantha mentally kicked herself, forcing herself to stop thinking about Paulina and focus back onto her younger self. She began to think of who she was before all of this happened. Her younger self possessed so much passion in everything she did. She had such strong beliefs about the environment and animal's rights. Her younger self viewed life with an independent and unique perspective, despite what people said, thinking she had a 'darker outlook on life'. That Sam could have been anything she had put her mind to! Ever since Danny in her timeline died, the passionate part of Sam died with him. The huntress was hooked on revenge, sweet blissful revenge. It was like a disease slowly swallowing her alive, almost taking away her sanity. _"I'm not saying I'm the downfall of her… I actually like what I've become. Stronger, more determined, and I don't need any protection…" _ Samantha's thoughts reminded her.

"Thinking about the past, Samantha?" Clockwork gestured over to her.

"Heh, something along the line," Samantha replied.

On the other hand, the demon's views on Danny still hadn't changed. He was still disgusted towards the person he once was. He viewed his younger self as pathetically weak. Even so, the half ghost had managed to defeat the phantom once before.** Never again** would he allow himself to succumb to his… _weaker _self. _"Half-ghost, you are still much too weak. I can't actually believe you died in that woman's timeline. You couldn't protect anyone then, and now you can't even save yourself. Consider this, you're getting a 'get out of jail free card'…for now_." The Phantom couldn't help but realize the horribly stupid pun in the back of his mind. Truth be told, he didn't want anyone to kill that child but him. Danny was **his** prey. No one would steal that away, nor his territory of Amity Park. Not even that ghost king!

"Man, this is awesome looking at my younger self, all _devilishly handsome_!" Tucker laughed cheerfully as ever. His personality never really altered too much like his best friend Samantha's did. He was always there for her, as a close friend should be. After that, there was an awkward silence that swept through the room.

"Samantha, I'll ask you one last time. Are you willing to sacrifice your future for their past?" Clockwork asked, calm and collected as usual.

"_It's time I actually did something right… I'm going to learn how to save a life."_ The huntress thought right before the Master of Time questioned her. "There's just too much that _**time**_ cannot erase for me… but not for them. They deserve a better future." Samantha glanced over to the mirror to give one long, final stare at the teens. She turned her back to them, and waltzed over to Dan. "What about you?"

"Feh, he's still a pathetically weak half-ghost. He can't protect himself, so we're forced to…_prevent_ it." The Phantom was positively venomous.

"Heh, just admit it…maybe you want to actually do the _right thing_ for once." She purred.

"If by right you mean spilling the Ghost King's blood, then… yes." He replied apathetically.

"Not exactly what I meant. How can I put this…?" She paused. "Ah yes, now I know. Revenge is like a drug, sweet and addictive, isn't it?" She moved closer to the Phantom, leaving only a few inches between them. "You and I know this… all _too _well."

The demon, on the other hand, didn't understand why she insisted on being so dangerously close to a **murderer**. Yes, he did agree with her, revenge was absolutely a powerful drug. He remained silent, allowing her to continue, since he had no idea where she was going with this conversation.

"It's… captivating and it feels _good_, but like every drug there are always the side effects. You can be swallowed alive by it, and it can slowly eat away your _sanity_… your _**humanity**_." Her voice turned bitterly cold with just a hint of seduction. Was she implying that there was still an ounce of humanity left in him…?

"Are you actually implying that I still have humanity in me?" He chuckled quite ominously at that. "_Sammy_, I _**killed**_ my humanity. Remember? I _enjoyed_ crushing his bones." He emphasized enjoyment of killing in an attempt to frighten her.

"Yes, I know you're no longer _that_ Danny…but it's rather hard to kill all of your consciousness, isn't it?" Samantha gazed up the phantom, staring longing into his cold eyes. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is… maybe you desire to do the right thing for once and save them. Because I believe you want to taste… the _forbidden_ fruit. Maybe it _tastes_ _sweeter _than revenge…" Her cool breath tingled up the base of his neck. She closed the gap between their bodies, leaning even closer to him. Now only inches away from his face, her violaceous eyes closed, as if she were just about to kiss him. The phantom felt completely immobilized, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Uh, are we interrupting something here?" Tucker asked awkwardly, coughing to break the trance between the phantom and huntress.

Suddenly, Samantha snapped out of it and back to reality, retreating back from the demon. She mentally slapped herself. How could she have fallen into her own spell? If Tucker hadn't interrupted them, would she have actually kissed the phantom? It was strange, but when she stared into his eyes, it was like he put his own spell on her. She had felt _drawn_ to him – hypnotized by him; his raw power nearly seducing her to the dark side, putting it lightly. "No. Are we ready?" The huntress turned towards Tucker, crossing her arms uncomfortably, unsure of what had just come over her.

How could he have allowed himself to succumb to her trance? Was the woman planning to kiss him? No, it couldn't be! The desire to do the right thing for once in his life? It was just like Samantha to try and see the _good _still within him. No, there wasn't any good left in him, just false hopes that she was holding on to. _"Is she actually trying to save the humanity that I lost? Woman, I __**was**__ Danny Fenton, but I am no longer that person. Hn, ridiculous. There's nothing left. You're wasting your efforts trying to save me." _He forced himself to push away the thoughts of dead humanity within him._ "Would she still save you with or without your humanity? Maybe save you from your madness?" _A strange, yet almost familiar, young, boyish voice echoed in the back of Dan's mind. _"__**Shut up**__!" _He growled dangerously in his mind. The other voice shrieked and disappeared just as quickly as it had emerged.

"Yes, now it's time. You have a thirty minute head start. Try _not_ to screw it up." Clockwork spoke up, sounding slightly irritable in his last sentence.

"Thanks for the pep-talk, coach." Samantha said sarcastically.

"I better get suited up then." Tucker said while opening his bag and digging through it. He grabbed a device, pulled it out, and pressed down on the button of the device, activating it. Out of the blue, the device suddenly enlarged itself and engulfed him, fitting him like a pair of new clothes. It looked like replica of the Ecto-Skeleton, but smaller with much more upgrades than the original, and minus all of glitches it had. The huntress and phantom looked at each other momentarily awe struck, and then back to Tucker. "What? I made it myself! I think I look awesome!"

"Any last minute advice you wanna give us, Clockwork?" Samantha asked.

"Time will judge you all." Clockwork spoke calmly. _"Are you capable of redeeming yourself Dan? Samantha and Tucker, are you two truly able to live without a future to go home to?" _ He had questions in the back of his mind, but then again, he was the Time Master. He _knew everything,_ and any possible unfortunate turn of events.

None of them said anything to that comment; it was rather awkward and unsettling to them. "Ok guys, I'll take the lead. See ya!" The foot thrusters of the Ecto-Skeleton activated and allowed Tucker to float up off the ground. He blasted out of Clockwork's domain and into the Ghost Zone.

"You know, usually he's the last one to catch up. Tucker runs slower than a fat kid on crutches." Samantha joked around while pointing out that Tucker still didn't have much of an athletic side compared to Samantha and Dan. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wait a minute, get back here! I need a ride!" She shouted angrily, her face twisting in exasperation. Now how was she supposed to get to Pariah's castle without Tucker? _"I'll magically sprout wings." _She thought with sarcasm oozing in the back of her mind.

Dan gave a half hearted laugh at her little joke. That sarcastic side of her knew no bounds. He moved over to the huntress and clamped his arm around her small waist, firmly gripping her body to his. "Better hold on." He rose up from the floor, and flew out of Clockwork's domain into the eerie Ghost Zone. His speed increased dramatically by a few hundred miles per hour, his cape flapping loudly with the wind of his passage. His hold tightened around Samantha's fragile human body. The Phantom reminded himself to not to crush her body with his overwhelming strength, or have too loose of a grip. It would be unfortunate if she were to slip from his grasp, because if she were to fall, the altitude combined with the momentum of his flight would have her plummeting towards the ground with ballistic force, leaving nothing recognizable upon impact.

Samantha had to shut her eyes tightly from the powerful wind blowing in her face, her long black hair waving behind her in the wind. His speed was absolutely supersonic, from another world! Sure, he could slow down, but why should he? She could feel his power, and boy did it feel incredible! It surprised her actually. Why didn't he use this speed before? _ "To arrogant,"_ She deemed. If he had used this insane speed during their pervious battle, let's just say she would have found it a little more difficult to defeat him. The huntress had to latch her arm around the apparition's strong back so she wouldn't slip any further. Samantha forced her violet eyes to open. They had passed through most of the unknown parts of Ghost Zone. There were many doors that could lead you into anywhere, and most of them were doorways to another ghost's territory. This time going through Ghost Zone, she actually felt that lost thrill of entering the Twilight Zone.

The phantom spied the location he was looking for and veered toward it. As always, the strange thunderstorm hovered just above the castle, greenish lightning flashing from inside the clouds, followed by the rumbles of thunder. It never rained; the storm was only there to scare weak ghosts away. The ancient ruins of the Ghost King's castle practically looked like a wasteland, not a ghost in site. Why would there be? "Perfect." He touched down in the middle of the gateway of the slumbering Pariah Dark's castle. Dan relinquished his hold from the human woman. Tucker was already ahead of them again, pushing open the massive doors of the castle with ease. Using the Ecto-Skeleton suit made it possible for him to do almost anything! When entering the fortress, it certainly possessed an eerie feeling; inhospitable and empty…or so it seemed. The further they walked into the abandoned castle, the more cold sensations ran up and down Samantha's spine. It was her body telling her what fear still felt like. Good thing too, for if she had forgotten what fear felt like, she might as well have kissed her sanity goodbye. It was her determination that kept her moving and sane.

"Getting scared?" He asked with amusement clearly in his tone.

"If you know your enemy and you know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained, you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle." She quoted from the book, Art of War.

"Cute, what fortune cookie did you steal that quote from?" Dan sneered.

"No fortune cookie, it's from the book Art of War by Sun Tzu. It's an inspiring book."The huntress was obviously being honest. "I could lend you the book if you like."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Suit yourself then." She shrugged her shoulders and moved ahead, inspecting the castle. It certainly looked different than the last time she fought the Ghost King. True, she had fought his future self that time, but she hadn't paid much attention to the design of the castle. The castle was at least a hundred feet in height, with a matching width. The castle could have fitted an entire city inside of it and still have had room for more. The inside of the castle was completely covered in dust and had enormous skeleton statues that held swords, all along a straight row leading down to the King's sleeping chamber. There must have been at least ten to fifteen of them. Upon nearing the entrance to the King's chamber, the skeletons' eyes glowed green and they turned their heads towards the intruders. Samantha and Dan halted immediately, their instincts telling them of imminent danger ahead. "I thought we were just a little too lucky to waltz on in and kill their king."

"Feh, they wish to protect their _beloved_ king." Dan smirked devilishly.

"What are you guys blabbering on about?" Tucker grumbled. He turned around to face them…and witnessed a pair of enormous skeleton statues preparing to destroy the intruders. The geek's right eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "G-guys," He squealed. The huntress and the phantom rapidly whirled around, both shooting two different energy blasts; a ghostly green ball, and the other from Samantha's gunblade, a highly concentrated pinkish blast. They both took down the two oversized skeletons.

Dan took the right side, towards another pathetically oversized skeleton. He pushed down hard from the ground, launching up with insanely demonic speed. Without any effort, he fired an ectoplasmic energy blast from his right hand in the skeleton's face. Just as it fell, he forcefully grabbed the boney green arm and spun the skeleton around in the air like a play toy, releasing it and letting the skeleton collide through the roof; demolishing a good chunk of it off. The skeleton continued to fly higher and higher above the castle. Again, he fired a highly concentrated energy blast from his hands, aimed at the skeleton flying through the air. It charged after the skeleton, scorching it until there was nothing left but its ashes that snowed down above the castle.

"Nice skylight addition." Samantha grinned before jolting towards another overgrown skeleton. It swung its sword sluggishly at her; seriously nothing but grunts. "Don't worry; I'll put you out of your _misery_." Her voice thickened, cold as ice. She flipped and landed on the sword with ease and charged up its length, firing highly concentrated pink energy balls at the skeleton's face. The skull cracked from the impacts. Once she reached the hilt of its sword, the huntress sprang into the air and her body moved forward until she was actually spiraling down in a circular motion. She thrust her gunblade into blade mode, and not a minute too soon! She forcefully pierced through the skeleton's skull and continued downwards until the skeleton was practically spilt in two. Both halves fell in opposite directions, and just as Samantha touched down, the two halves of the skeleton shattered into pieces as they crashed to the ground.

"Not too bad for a _human_." Dan sneered.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"Eat this!" Tucker announced aloud, just as he threw a highly explosive grenade into the mouth of a skeleton. In moments, the ticking time boom exploded inside the skeleton mouth, scattering its bones across the room. "Woo-hoo! Can't touch this! I'm too much to handle." He laughed confidently.

"Don't get too cocky, there's still more." Dan spoke up. The remaining skeleton army surrounded them, closing all the gaps and enclosing them in a circle. The demon scooted to the middle where suddenly his back pressed against the huntress's smaller one. Oddly enough, he found her back alone just warming him up. Never in his life did he actually believe he would have partners again. And they weren't just any partners, they were Tucker and Samantha. For someone who preferred to do things alone, he found it somewhat awkward to have people fighting by his side, rather than fighting against him.

"Let's kick some ass!" Samantha declared. All of them got into a ready battle stance, each of them facing a different part of the skeleton army.

Inside the chambers of the throne room laid Pariah Dark's sarcophagus, slowly cracking from the outside. The sarcophagus could no longer contain the King any longer. Light from the inside crept out through the cracks. It blasted open like an explosion, and out came Pariah Dark from the mist of the remains of the sarcophagus. He wore his armor proudly, monstrously gigantic, with a stern look on his cold face. That face could seriously scare babies to death. "I'm finally free." His eerie voice matched his sinister persona. "That ghost-child will pay for trapping me in here! And all of the ghosts here shall bow before me! They will know what** fear** is again!" His voice boomed with terror. The king moved over to a glowing green pumpkin on the ground, where there was a sword inserted inside of it. The King effortlessly yanked the Fright Knight's sword out.

The Fright Knight emerged from the mists. His armor was as deep as the night with a flaming purple cape, the purple flames extending up around his helmet. "Yes. I'm free, and now I can rule…" his sentence was cut off by his king's shadow. The Knight slowly raised his head, staring up at the King. "My master! Y-you broke free?" There was a hint of fear in the king's own knight.

"You serve me and _only_ me. You do not _**rule**_ anything, or any part of my domain!" The king growled demonically, then he threw the Fright Knight's sword towards the knight, but instead of actually hitting him, it pierced the wall beside the knight. The Fright Knight winced at this, but regardless of how he felt, he obeyed his _master_.

"My master…what are you wishes?" The knight bowed.

"First, get me my crown and ring. Second, I wish to eliminate the ghost-child. Where is that boy's homeland?" Pariah Dark asked apathetically.

"I-in…the real world...my lord," The Knight hesitated to answer. As a _loyal_ knight, he shouldn't be afraid to answer to his own king, but truth be told, he despised his_ master_. But what could he, or even the entire Ghost Zone, do about it? If they were to rebel against the King, they would be put to their deaths! In ways, he'd shown more sympathy for the ghost-child and the real realm in his foot, than in Pariah Dark's entire body! Again, regardless of how he felt, he mindlessly obeyed his master. The Fright Knight rose up and moved like a mindless drone to the other side of the chamber. He grabbed the Ring of Rage, and the Crown of Fire; the two most powerful weapons that the King possessed. He could still strike fear into all of Ghost Zone without them, however. The drone moved back to his king and kneeled down on one knee, presenting him with his weapons.

"Ah, the real realm you say? I normally don't like to make such long journeys, but I'll make this one a special exception." A twisted smile curved his lips. He grabbed his most prized possessions and wore them proudly.

"I don't think so!" A female voice echoed into the room.

"Who's there?" The king roared, scanning the empty chamber. Suddenly, the throne room doors were blasted off of their hinges with a powerful ghostly energy. The doors were sent colliding to the opposite sides of the room and slammed into the walls, shattering them to pieces. Dust soon filled the room from the outside hallway. Three shadowy figures made their way inside the throne room; they seemed to be acquaintances. The dust dissipated just as quickly as it had filled in the room. It revealed the mystery intruders, a phantom and two humans. "Ridiculous! Fright Knight, do your job and kill the intruders!" The Ghost King ordered. He wouldn't waste his time with these low level fools.

"Yes, my liege." The Knight moved over to grab his Soul Shredder sword from the wall, and face the intruders in a ready battle stance. The Ghost King ripped open a ghost portal using just his hand.

"Like hell you're going! Fight me like a man!" Samantha shouted and fired pink energy blasts from her gunblade at the Ghost King. However, each pink blast was countered by Fright Knight's sword, blocking or swatting the energy balls in another direction. The energy balls exploded upon contact to the wall, destroying parts of it. The Ghost King had disappeared into the ghost portal by now, closing it after he had disappeared.

"You fools don't stand a chance against my lord."

"That's what you think!" Samantha spat out bitterly.

The phantom was actually quiet, contemplating on what to do now. "You two, go after him." He finally made up his mind and merely waved his hand, creating another ghost portal near them. Yes, he could easily defeat the Fright Knight without their help. The two humans looked at him, both of their expressions bewildered.

"Wait dude, what about you?" Tucker asked, slightly concerned for his… _friend_.

"Tch, I can handle him." Dan snorted.

"Come on Tuck." She reached to grab the geek's arm. "Don't underestimate him. He's far too arrogant to let himself be killed, especially by that guy." Samantha gave one final, concerned glimpse over to the demon, before they reached the ghost portal. "You better come quickly, or you'll miss all the _fun_." She purred, smirking, just before entering the ghost portal. It closed up behind them.

"Hn," Dan cracked his neck side to side using his shoulders. _"She knows me too __**well**__ now."_ He thought.

"You just sealed your fate!"

"Ha, that's ordinal!" Dan sneered.

"Quiet, you whelp!" The Knight charged full speed at the Phantom. He swung the Soul Shredder sword at the Phantom relentlessly.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as his body turned in to green vapor, a gaseous intangible form that allowed any object to pass through his body unharmed, even if it was the Soul Shredder. He knew all too well that if that sword were to touch his body, he would be sent to another dimension were his worst fears would come alive. It was a shame that he didn't have any left. His vaporous form led him behind the Knight, where he changed back to his solid form. The Phantom promptly swung his right fist that glowed green intensely, rapidly knocking the Knight back to his knees. "You're just the perfect punching bag that I need, I've been… under a lot of stress lately." The Phantom spoke wickedly, moving closer to his newly found prey.

"Ugh," The Knight groaned in pain. Just as the Demon approached the Knight, out of pure instinct, the Knight shoved himself up off of the ground and pierced through the apparition's appendages with his sword, or so it seemed. Just in the nick of time, Dan concentrated on creating a hole in his chest, temporarily vaporizing his body around the sword.

"Nice try." He growled and forcefully yanked away the knight's sword, tossing it aside. The hole in his chest snapped back together. He jerked the Fright Knight up by his collar. With his other hand only inches from the knight's face, it began to glow a bright, deadly green. Even if the Phantom couldn't clearly see the Knight's face, he could tell by just his glowing green eyes that he was terrified. Dan's lips spread into a sinister smile, bearing out his sharp fangs. He fired the ghost ray directly in the Knight's face. It wasn't strong enough to eliminate the knight, but powerful enough to send him colliding across the room, demolishing through a wall, and then skidding along the ground into a new room. The Phantom wanted to toy around a bit more with his prey before he finished him.

"Ugh, damn whelp." The Fright Knight grumbled in pain as he rose up from the debris, his entire body still trembling with serve pain. But he would not give in and accept defeat; it wasn't in his nature or in his vocabulary. The knight whirled around and fired multiple purple ghost rays in the form of spheres at Dan, until the next room was practically destroyed, dust filling every corner. The Knight scanned through the dust, seeing no shadows. "Good riddance." Just as the Fright Knight turned towards the opposite direction, the Phantom appeared right in front of him!

"Boo." Dan chuckled as the knight simultaneously retreated back a few steps to gain his senses.

"How are you still alive?" The Knight roared. He put all his power into that last attack! How could that phantom have lived through it?

"I'm… inevitable. You know, last time, I only let you live to serve me in my timeline." Dan looked down at his hands, rubbing his fingers together in anticipation as if the Fright Knight was a piece of cake ready to be devoured. He glimpsed back up at the knight; his red eyes cold as ice. "I won't be as _generous_ this time!" The demon grabbed the Fright Knight yet again by the collar, and tossed him up like a sack of potatoes. The knight's body smashed through the roof, and continued soaring up through the Ghost Zone. He was far too weak to fight back anymore, and this **monster** might just be as powerful as his master, or even surpassing his master's power! Dan took off after the knight with monstrous speed. Just as he passed the Knight, he whirled around and fired a long, ghostly green ray at the Knight's back. It sent the knight careening back down to the castle grounds, smashing the Fright Knights body through the earth and demolishing the remaining parts of the ancient castle.

"Ha-ha! Well what do you know? I _do_ feel better!" The demon laughed aloud, watching in amusement as the debris from the castle crumbled over the Knight's body. He couldn't tell if that blow killed him or not, but he didn't have the _time_ to go back and look. "I'd love to stick around, but I have an appointment to keep. And now, it's _time_ to kill the King." He murmured ominously before waving his hand, creating a ghost portal behind himself. _"No one is going to kill that half ghost but me!" _The thought echoed through his mind as he flew into the portal that he created, leading him to Amity Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun dun, dunnn..So wait? So is that Danny conciousness talking to Dan or something? :O?<strong>

**Thank you to the following people DarkkingM, Hellbreaker, sunhine-midnight123, Assasinathehollowprincess, Brandyjin, fiesty. pixie, devils angel 18, DanPower, and so much more.**

**Thank you for the favs and comments, you are dearly loved and make this story happen 3 Oreo cookies for everyone! :D**

**Don't forget to comment 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I own nothing, this is purely fan made!

Darkness hides in different forms,

See beyond shape, color, lies and the emotional storms

Ally with him: pay with your heart

Though trust cannot be given

Unless the darkness you part

See with the soul and not your eyes

Because to dance with beasts, you

Must penetrate their disguise – P.C Cast & Kristin Cast

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: HNNNG! Finally the long awaited chapter is up! YAY There are some new art commissions up for Dan and Samantha. Two new ones! AND. A comic cover for Dangerously Flirtatious made by a friend! Thank you so much!<strong>

**Thank you stormy for editting for this chapter! :333 **

"Are you sure he'll help us?" Tucker questioned Samantha. They ran towards Amity Park from not too far. It appeared to still be intact, nothing demolished yet. It seemed just like any other ordinary day, partly cloudy. Too bad it wasn't going to last long. Despite the fact that Dan had previously destroyed two building just days ago, the citizens of Amity Park seemed to have it all under control. All of the debris was cleaned up, and order was once again restored. Since he obviously wasn't there yet, perhaps the Ghost King wasn't quite the navigator in the real world as he thought himself to be? Or maybe, Clockwork had slowed him down for them… since he knew everything… and knew this would happen. Good, it only benefitted them more in the end!

"Don't question your friend." The huntress lashed back. "His motives are…different, but our mission is the same! Trust me when I say this, he's _itching_ to kill Pariah Dark." Her voice sounded extremely confident, as if she already knew how this would all play out.

"If you say so, Sam,"

"_The only thing I'm worried about, is what would happen if Dan saw Danny? Would he forget about our partnership and try to kill Danny? And if so, would I have to stop him…for good?" _The fragile thought echoed through her mind, sounding rather sentimental. However, she didn't want to think about the 'what if' scenarios. Dan was her partner, and that was good enough for her! She wouldn't dare question his loyalty. Upon entering the busy city, they slowed down to a halt. The citizens were unaware of the havoc that was lurking in town.

"Ok, so here's the plan. One of us has to gather everyone into the Fenton Work's ghost shield, while the other installs these small devices around town. Once all six are installed, they'll active and create another, bigger ghost shield around the city. I'm not sure how well it'll do against that ghost king, but it'll buy us more time. Custom made by yours truly." Tucker rubbed his fingers against the shining armored suit in a proud gesture.

"There's only one logical way to do this." She said in a very serious and grim tone.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They shouted while mimicking a fist shaking gesture, and then both of their fingers turning to the 'scissors' gesture. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" This time, Tucker won. His 'paper' hand covered her 'rock' hand.

"Dang it," Samantha grumbled.

"Ha ha, that means you're gonna escort everyone to safety! Good luck with that!" Tucker cracked up laughing while pointing at her in amusement.

"Urgggh! Come on, switch with me. I lack public speaking skills." She pleaded.

"Survey says no." Tucker said simply. "Just be… enthusiastic."

"Man, why do I always get stuck with the crappy parts of the job? Next time, we're flipping a coin!" The huntress continued to whine.

"Try not to scare people by waving your gunblade around and threatening to shoot them like last time."

"What're you talkin' about? I'd like to consider myself a very _**friendly**_ person! It's not my fault that some of them needed a swift kick in the ass to move it!" She said arrogantly. With that said, the two split up. She went further into Amity Park, while Tucker planted the small devices around the outskirts of town. She had no idea how to get everyone to evacuate to the sanctuary of the Fenton Works. Her fingers rubbed her temples, as if she were having a pounding migraine. Suddenly, the wind picked up and random flyers and bits of paper flew past her. One smashed right into her face. "…" Samantha growled in annoyance, ripping it away from her face in exasperation to view it. 'Have you seen a ghost? If so, call the Fenton Works! We are highly qualified ghost hunters.' It was an advertisement from the Fenton's. There was even a picture of Jack on the flyer, grinning stupidly as usual. It hit her like a ton of bricks, and she even face palmed her forehead. "Duuur Sam. Who else but them are capable of rallying up an entire city?" She had no time to spare anymore. She raced down the sidewalk, quickly approaching the Fenton Works. Samantha banged on the door until Jack finally answered it.

"Can I help you?" Jack questioned.

"Mr. Fenton! I—erm…" she had no idea what to say to the man or how to approach the fact that the city was about to be taken over by the Ghost King! Sure, he was…not the brightest bulb in the package, but would he believe her? Maybe she could try charming him. Hell, she'd wing it! "Mr. Fenton… you gotta believe me! There's gonna be a massive outbreak of ghosts in our city. We have to do something—I'm your _biggest_ **fan**!" She practically screamed out, acting panicked and flustered. God, she _really_ regretted saying that last part.

At first, the man raised his eyebrow curiously. Then, a moronic grin washed over his face. His first fan! "Well now, why didn't you say so?" His massive hand grabbed her tiny arm and forced her inside the house as he closed the door behind them with the other. "Maddie! Turn on the ghost shield, pronto! By the way, who are you?"

"_Kill me_." She mumbled, extremely irritated about what she had said previously. _"Seriously, fangirl Sam? God, it might have been the first thing that I spit out, but couldn't I have come up with something a little better? Whatever, he bought it."_ Her inner voice argued. "Erm—I mean, I'm just a ghost hunter that got a tip from a reliable source that Amity Park is in grave danger!"

"Jack, the ghost radar is picking up some strong readings of powerful ghosts just miles away from our city!" Maddie came rushing from downstairs. "Who's she?"

"I'm just another ghost hunter!" Samantha squeaked out, bitterly cheerful. "We need to get the citizens to safety here!"

"She's right!" Maddie declared. The two Fenton's darted upstairs to set off the emergency ghost alarms placed throughout the city. Samantha peaked out of the window curtains to see an eerie, dark greenish storm casting over the sky. The thick green storm clouds rumbled, and bolts of green lighting flashed ominously. "He's coming."

The Fenton Ghost Shield surrounded their home and extended further out to its max, which covered a good distance of a few buildings. Maddie and Jack broadcasted through a large, billboard advertisement. "Everyone, this is an emergency. Please enter the Fenton Ghost Shield immediately. Danny, Jazz, I want you both home this instant!" Mrs. Fenton shouted into the microphone.

"I'll go get them and any strugglers. No one be a hero, just stay here. It's too risky to go out there." Yes, she didn't want to tell them that she was going take on that ferocious ghost all by herself. They wouldn't allow it. But who else was going to stop that **beast**! Geez, even now, they still treated her like family, and they had no idea who she was. As the huntress left the house, she was rather surprised to see that the citizens were actually responding quite well to the emergency. Perhaps the eerie storm was frightening them. They ran frantically towards the greenish ghost shield for protection. As she ran further through town, she noticed an orange colored shield engulf the city, like a snow glob. "Good, Tucker's done, and not a minute too late." Samantha bolted down the street and stopped at an intersection. Man, her stamina had dramatically increased during the past ten years. She couldn't have run like this before without exhaustion killing her. Her eyes drifted around the dead zone of a city. It seemed that everyone had listened to the Fenton's warning.

"Sam! I'm back!" Tucker swooped down from the sky and landed beside her. He pulled off his helmet, already looking exhausted and out of breath. "I should have brought some beef jerky." The helmet didn't seem to do anything to his fluffy afro, which still looked perfectly shaped and unharmed. It must have been some good hairspray that he used to keep it like that.

Samantha rolled her eyes at that comment. "That's it. After this, you're doing another training course designed by me…again!"

He winced at that, knowing her training courses were vicious. His attention was drawn to across the street, where he saw Danny. "Hey, isn't that our…well, us right over there?" The Geek pointed down the street at Danny and his friends, going into an alley to cover him as he 'went ghost'.

"We need to stop them." Samantha and Tucker ran towards the alley, nearly colliding into the group of teens. "So, what are you children doing out? Don't cha know there's a big bad monster lurking outside the city?" The huntress crossed her arms under her breasts, grinning down at the teens. They looked rather bewildered to see her yet again! "Your mommies and daddies are worried about you. Shouldn't you all run along home?" She teased them.

"It's you!" Danny squealed. "For your information, I'm here to stop that ghost! What are _you_ doing here, and where is _he_ at?" The half-ghost referred to Dan bitterly.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. He'll be here, and he's really not that bad to work with, though he can get on your nerves sometimes."

"Heh, figures. Anyways, Clockwork filled us in before. You're here to fix whatever happens here and now, right? Well, let me help you save me before I owe you one." Clockwork purposely neglected to tell them the whole reason as to why Samantha wanted to correct her past.

"Danny, you can't trust her! She's pretty sketchy, remember? She saved Dan too, and they're partners now! That's just cryptic nonsense!" Sam glared up at her future self. "What's so bad about me turning into you? Despite the fact that you drink alcohol and you need to go to an AA meeting." The Goth snorted sarcastically as usual.

"First off, I don't need your help. You'll just get in my way! Second, if I wanted to explain my whole life story, I'd go to the Oprah Winfrey show and she'd be giving me my _free car_!" She retorted just as viciously, with sarcasm oozing from her mouth. "Whoa—I'm sketchy?" That had struck an unwanted nerve, calling her sketchy. Being called an alcoholic wasn't nearly as bad, she could live with that. The huntress bit back her tongue from saying anything unnecessary to her. She had to remain the mature one. None-the-less, it was tempting to do so. It was just like the little Goth to over analyze everything, even if she didn't know the whole story. The Goth wasn't stupid.

The young geek's eyes peered over to the quite older African American. "Whoa, is that really me? I mean, my future self?" The younger one approached the older one curiously. There was a noticeably significant height difference among the two. "Why does he have an afro?"

"What's wrong with my afro?" The older Tucker questioned defensively. "I like my afro." The tension building amidst the group had dramatically died down due to the discovery of the older Tucker's unique hairstyle.

"Ha-ha, I just noticed the afro too, Tuck!" Danny nudged his best friend playfully while chuckling too. Even the Goth joined in on this humorous moment.

"Would you guys get off the topic of my wonderful hair?"

"Ha-ha, Tuck, your hair is beautiful and fluffy." Samantha grinned and draped her arm around Tucker's shoulders.

"Thank you!"

"And it's the only _masculine_ thing going on." She added, giggling as well.

"Argh!" Tucker shoved away from Samantha in annoyance. Both the older and younger versions of Tucker glared at her, quite irritated, while the other two teen's laughter increased by two levels.

"Ha-ha, just kidding!"

All fun and games never last long. An eerie roar reverberated throughout the city, startling and silencing the group. A reddish energy blast was fired from the outside of the orange shield. It exploded upon contact, like a firework. The shield started to dissolve slowly from the top. All of their faces twisted in shear horror! The shield really hadn't lasted long against the Ghost King's power.

"My _baby_!" older Tucker cried aloud. "Hold on, Daddy's coming!"

"No time. Get them out of here!" Samantha ordered while shoving his helmet back on his head. She pressed the button that activated his jetpack. Without any signs of protest from either side, Tucker took off, grabbing the two teens with his arms and flying towards the Fenton Works.

"Go." She ordered.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere. I have a feeling it's that _Pariah Dark_ we're up against."

"Not unless you leave, **now!**"

"Oh right, I'll just fly away so you can fight that monster all by yourself! By the way, that _Phantom_ isn't gonna come! Why are you avoiding the real subject? What happens to 'the _me'_ in the future?" The orange shield dissolved fully, bringing in hissing storm winds and crackling sounds of thunder, replacing the silence of Danny's question.

Samantha didn't have the heart to say that he may or may not die by the Ghost King's hands. _"No, that's what I'm going to prevent from __**ever **__happening!"_ The thought ran through her mind quickly. Samantha was rather impressed by Danny's comprehension to read between the lines of Samantha's past. He was still as she remembered him to be, stubborn with the willpower to fight any ghost, and the ability to stand up for what he believed was right! _"He's not gonna leave, is he? I figured as much." _She thought_. _The huntress gazed over to the young boy. Her expression seemed to soften as she just stared at him awkwardly. Her long raven hair whipped around her face violently from the stormy winds. "Fine, if you're gonna stand there gawking, then you might as well make yourself useful and help." She snapped, still upset that he wasn't going home.

"Great!" Danny was still unsettled by the fact that she refused to tell him about what had happened to him in the future. Thus, it was obviously wasn't good. If in one alternate timeline he turned into Dan, her timeline couldn't have been much better. The question still remained: What would become of Samantha and Tucker once their timeline ceased to exist? Would they also cease to exist?

"_Ghost child, you can run, but you can't hide from me."_ Pariah Dark's ominous voice echoed again throughout the city. It was rather hard to pinpoint where the voice was actually coming from.

"Who's running?" The half-ghost replied irritably.

The huntress was fiercely debating with herself. Danny wasn't going to leave, so she had no choice but to babysit him and fight the demon at the same time. So basically, they had formed a little alliance. She finally understood why parents were so distraught when their children wouldn't listen to them. The other concern she still had, was that if Dan just so happened to pop on by, would he help them? Or…not?_ "NO! He wouldn't do that!" _She thought. Her mind was once again imagining the 'what if' scenarios, the worst possible turns of events.

"Do you trust me?"

"'Course I do, you're _Sam_ after all." He replied smoothly. "Just a **much **older Sam and who can kick some serious ghost butt!"

"Good. Then stay close, and we'll double team him as Sun Tzu would say. He who knows the art of the direct, and the indirect approach will be victorious." She grinned, even winking at Danny. Again, she quoted from the book, The Art of War by Sun Tzu.

"Who?" The young ghost questioned. He had never read any books that weren't assigned to him at school or extra credit work from Mr. Lancer.

"Uh, seriously, you need to _read _the book. Come on!" She beckoned to him with her hand, gesturing for him to follow as she ran down random alleys. Quite the little alley cat, wasn't she? Yes, taking detours and/or other passage ways to sneak around the enemy was the best way of assault. Namely, they were smaller targets in a pretty modern and large city. The Ghost King was enormous, and this tactic could possibly limit his movement, making it easier for them. The two finally reached their destination. She peered over the buildings, out from the alley, up to the Ghost King. Good, they were right behind him, and he hadn't even noticed them yet. She turned her attention to Danny, who was anxiously waiting to challenge the Ghost King yet again. "Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance." She spoke softly.

This time, Danny understood this quote from Sun Tzu. A wide smirk spread across his face, ear to ear. It looked like he had fully comprehended her scheme. Split up for now, and encourage his arrogances. Then, attack when the Ghost King had believed he'd won! The huntress gave a quick salute, followed by a wink before she took off running back down into the alley. She noticed a backdoor, a gateway to her idea of a surprise attack. Samantha kicked the door powerfully; opening it and almost breaking it off its hinges. She entered the apartment building and took an elevator up to the roof.

"_I can __**smell**__ your fear, ghost-child."_ Pariah Dark spoke yet again, his voice deep and sinister. His eyes roamed freely around the abandoned city. Destroying that pathetic shield was certainly an easy task. It seemed that the humans had gotten a tip from an unknown source that he would be arriving. What fools. Perhaps he could use this knowledge to his own advantage. "Ghost-child, if you come out now, I **promise** I won't _harm_ any humans." He lied smoothly.

"R-really?" A trembling voice spoke, full of fear and false hopes. "Y-you promise?"

The Ghost King's ear twitched, catching wind of the trembling voice. A creepy smirk spread across his lips, a smile so sinister that even the devil himself would fear it. Yes, it was just like a child to believe anything an adult told him. As the child's last wish, he'd promise not to harm any humans while he was alive. But once the child was dead, he couldn't guarantee that his **promise** would still be in effect. He whirled around and fired a red ghostly energy blast from his hand at the child. The explosion was rather large, leaving a giant crater in the street. Smoke filled the streets and rose up to the sky, where the wind swept it away. That had proven easier than he had imagined it would. Too easy… "I thought you would have put up more of a challenge. You actually disappointed me." He moved closer to the crater to see if he could make out any remains.

"Geez, I'd hate to disappoint you!" Danny Phantom shouted from behind him and got into a battle stance. He sucked in a breath of air and released his infamous ghostly wail. It wasn't nearly as powerful or as long-lasting as Dan's was, but from this close to the enemy, it provided a great impact! Apartment windows shook violently and shattered from the tremors. Some car alarms went off and a few cars flipped over completely from the powerful sound waves.

The Ghost King was caught off guard by this surprise attack. He fell forward into the crater. He had to cover his ears to block out the noise from the vexatious wail. It ended rather quickly, just as it had started. Pariah Dark snapped his head up and snarled at him. "Clever little scheme to surprise me, ghost-child, but that won't work twice. I'm the superior one here." He forced himself out of the crater, and with demonic-like speed, he grabbed the small child by the collar and pulled him up to eye level. "Are you afraid?" It took him a mere moment to realize that this was just a duplicate! "Argh!" He roared in frustration, as the clone smiled wearily and disappeared.

"You know, from up here, you look more like a jackass than a frightening king. And I _really_ despise those types of men, but I think I **loathe **you most of all." Samantha emerged from one of the tallest skyscrapers. It was even taller than the Ghost King. Her long raven hair swayed in the stormy breeze, and thunder rumbled from above. Bolts of green lightning flashed inside the clouds. It added a dramatic effect as she smirked confidently, looking down at the King. "For an almighty ghost king, guess what? Your kingdom blows, and I'm about to teach you that monarchies are a thing of the past!"

"It's you, the wench from before!" Pariah Dark shouted. Had his knight failed him? "Do you think a mere human like yourself can possibly defeat me?" The King figured she was protecting the ghost-child, maybe even helping him think of a lousy strategy to bring him down.

"Heh, It's a first time for everything, _sweetie_. Now, let your sword do the talking, cause' I just want you _dead_, here and **now**!" Her confident tone was replaced with a cold and ruthless one. She whipped out her gunblade and jumped off of the skyscraper, just in the nick of time as the Ghost King struck the building with his sword, smashing down through the apartment and shredding it in half, demolishing the building completely. Thick cloudy smoke condensed in the air, providing a fantastic camouflage for her. Samantha fired concentrated pink energy blasts at the King while freefalling through midair. She snapped her fingers, activating her black glove, manifesting a bluish colored energy field which covered her from head to toe. She landed on the ground, perfectly unharmed from the impact of freefalling off of a thirty story building.

"Stupid woman!" He hissed in pain from her continuous gun firing. He thrust out his arm, waving the smoke from his vision. His prey remained right in front of him, grinning as if she were the proud victor of a long fought war. It looked like he was going to have to teach her a long and _agonizing_ lesson on who the dominant species was. "You almost cut it as a formidable opponent human."

"Feh," The huntress thrust her gunblade back into its holster. She bolted down the road in the nick of time again, just as Pariah Dark rapidly stabbed his sword down into the ground, splitting the roads apart. She jumped onto a flipped over car and ran up its length, and then leapt off. She reached for a flag pole that was sticking out of another building side. She grabbed it securely with both hands and flipped continuously and expertly, as she were a professional gymnast. Once she had built up enough momentum from the continuous flips, she let go and flew upwards into the air, spiraling down and landing on a balcony right next to the flag pole.

Just as the Ghost King readied himself to attack her again, out flew the real Danny Phantom from behind him! He stood his ground. "Hey old man, concentrate on your real opponent!" He fired a ghostly energy blast at the king from his hands, scorching his back. The King growled dangerously in frustration. He whirled around rapidly and counter attacked with an energy blast of his own. It flew down the street and exploded upon contact with an abandoned factory, completely vaporizing it and leaving nothing but ashes and smoke rising to the sky. "Where is that **insufferable** ghost-child?"

"Down here!" Danny replied.

"Fire!" Samantha shouted from behind the King. The huntress and half-ghost fired their energy blasts, one of highly concentrated pink energy, while the other of green ghostly blasts. The blasts all made direct hits, scorching part of Pariah Dark's armor off, even burning in his skin.

This human and half-ghost had severely annoyed him. Like little cockroaches that wouldn't die, but with more intelligence. They were using their surroundings to their advantage. And as one of them attacked him, the other would stealthily sneak up behind him and attack, just has he tried to counter the first. What a clever little strategy. Too bad it wouldn't work anymore since he had figured it out. With his good eye, he spun around yet again, ignoring their continuous assault. It barely phased him. Pariah Dark swiftly swung his hand towards them.

Samantha's eyes widened, her pupils shrinking dramatically. No time to dodge it! She wrapped her arms securely around Danny's shoulders, pulling him closer to her, almost as if she were protecting him. "Phase, now!" She ordered him.

The half-ghost obliged, and concentrated on phasing them through the King's massive hand. Danny also turned them invisible and phased them through the road, re-appearing again behind the King. Before the two could counter attack, Pariah Dark was already facing them. He blasted one final ghostly ray at them. The ghost ray demolished another good chunk of the road. Debris flew towards them from the impact. Samantha pulled the boy to her in an awkward embrace, using her own body as a human shield. The debris plowed against her back. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it rendered her just about vulnerable to anything else. The impact also had blown them back, causing them to collide with a white building. The half-ghost phased them wall through wall, until he phased them through the entire building completely. They crashed across the next street and skidded down the road until they finally came stop.

"Uhh…" Samantha groaned in immense agony. There was no blood, but that blow had almost crippled the poor huntress.

"Ms." Danny winced in pain as he pulled away from her and sat up. He tapped her cheek a couple of times, seeing if he could get a response. Nothing, but she was clearly breathing softly. The blow had knocked the woman unconscious. "I know I shouldn't leave you. But if I stay here, he'll come looking for us! I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." This was his battle now, not hers anymore! He wouldn't allow anyone else to get hurt on his account or weakness to protect the people he cared about most! He got up and picked her up bridal style, carrying her over to an alley, where he rested her body against the wall. The half-ghost gave one, final, sympathetic glance to the huntress, and flew off.

* * *

><p><em>*Enter DreamwordAstral Field*_

"_No!" Samantha shot up from her seat. Her heart was pounding like crazy, and she couldn't control her heavy, out of control breathing. Her eyes scanned the room furiously. It was a sickly white color; too bright. To put it bluntly, it was worse than waking up to the morning sun. The clueless huntress moved from the chair and tried to make sense of where she was. She moved through the unknown room to what appeared to be a window. She looked through it, observing that she was still in Amity Park. However, what she saw next turned her face a sickly pale white. It was her limp body, lying on the cold street. Yes, it was her alright. But why was she here, and not over there? Samantha had to move away from the window. This was beyond her comprehension right now. _

"_Oh damn, am I dead?" That was the first question she had asked aloud. "You know, I thought for sure I'd have a gold ticket straight to Hell. Is this a purgatory or something?" For some reason, she highly doubted that this was heaven. There was no way that she would ever be allowed in a holy place, when she had almost tasted sweet revenge, and used people for her selfish wishes. Honestly, she hated talking to herself because she didn't know how to answer. Samantha had to take a moment to inspect her surroundings. It was a small, plain white room with a few desks and chairs. "This is nothing like __Dante's Inferno__. If there's no way this can be Hell, then where am I?" _

"_Hey Sam." An unknown voice spoke up from behind her._

_Out of pure instinct, she whirled around, ready to shoot whoever it was with her…gunblade? Wait, where was her gunblade? She growled in frustration as her face glared up to whoever the mysterious person was. "Danny? What are you doing in here?"_

"_Nice to see you too, Sam," he laughed, "I don't know." He added._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_You imagined me here." _

"_Oh god," She face palmed her forehead in annoyance. This was getting her nowhere. Maybe if she just wandered around, she would have more of an idea of where she was. She moved out of the room and into the hallways. Danny Fenton followed her. "Am I dreaming?"_

"_Maybe, I don't know."_

"_If I imagined you here, can I make you disappear too?" He really wasn't helping her. Plus, it was awkward talking to either a dead guy, or an imaginary friend. _

"_Yup, all you gotta do is close your eyes, and wish me away." He said cheerfully. _

"_Okay." The huntress stopped and closed her eyes. She concentrated on wishing Danny Fenton away and out of her dream, or wherever she was. She slowly opened her violaceous eyes and scanned the empty hallways. Yes, he was definitely gone. "Maybe I am dreaming! Good, I'll just slap the other me so I can wake up from this retarded dream!" Her face brightened as she moved forward. Then suddenly, she stopped. "…..." Danny was hiding behind a locker. She could see his feet sticking out clearly. "I can see your feet." Samantha spat out in aggravation._

"_Oh dang," Danny Fenton laughed as he emerged from behind the locker. "Ha-ha, I guess it didn't work." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as she just stood there looking at him, clearly not amused. "Anyways, where are we?" The boy looked curiously around the hallways._

_Samantha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his bitter cheerfulness. She sighed and glanced down the unknown hallways. There was no color on the walls, just an annoying, sickly, hospital white color. There were school lockers and some water fountains. Strange. She moved to the end of the hallway, which led her to a another one. Danny followed after her like a lost puppy. Again, more school lockers, restrooms for boys and girls, and…classrooms? "Oh, don't tell me!" She raced over to a classroom door. It said, 'Mr. Lancer English Class 412'. "Oh god, we're in Casper High?" She shouted in frustration and kicked the door impatiently. _

"_I think I've officially lost it."_

"_You still got me." Danny grinned._

"_Not helping." _

"_You know, if we're in school, it's a lot __**cleaner **__than I remember."_

"_Yeah, you're right." She agreed. Maybe she was dreaming after all, a really out-of-this world type of dreaming. How else could he be here? He was never in any of her dreams before, except for the nightmares from her past. She looked at him again, and he nearly scared the living hell out of her! He had turned into his ghost side! How could she have not noticed his transformation before? "Shit, warn me when you do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

"_Heh, sorry. Anyways, shouldn't we should get going?" Danny Phantom cocked his head curiously at the older woman._

"_Where to?"_

"_I don't know. Don't you wanna check out that other you on the ground?"_

"_Yeah," Samantha replied. Sticking around here was bringing back unwanted memories. She continued strolling along, down the hallway, toward the stairs. They began to descend the stairs, down to ground level. Suddenly, they were stopped in their tracks. Several dark, eerie, shadowy figures emerged from out of nowhere, blocking their path. "Out of the way, or else." No more distractions, she already had one imaginary friend following her around like a lost puppy, no need for more._

"_Now, that's a little harsh." An ominous voice spoke up first. He emerged from the shadows, revealing himself. It was none other than Skulker, her ex-partner. He looked exactly as she remembered, just before their engagement in battle with Pariah Dark. "I thought we were partners, human." _

"_Wha—?" She was completely baffled._

"_Maybe she decided to abandon us just as well." Ember was the next one to appear next to Skulker. The other members of her team also materialized from the shadows, blocking her path. The group seemed very hostile towards her._

"_Sam would __**never**__ do something like that!" Danny shouted angrily at them._

"_That's not true! There's not a day in my life where I don't think about all of you!" Samantha said, her voice trembling. Why was this happening to her? She concentrated on looking down at the floor, her head pounding severely. The room was spinning, and she began to feel dizzy; so dizzy. The huntress fell to her knees, and_ _simultaneously brought her shaky hands up to her temples. She desperately clung to her head, as if she were trying to block them out or somehow make the pain go away. Was she so nostalgic that she was just unconsciously imagining them there to make some sort of amends with them? What kind of twisted dream was this, and why did it feel so __**real**__? Were they the darkness lurking in her heart?_

"_Why should we believe you?" Walker questioned._

"_I am the box ghost!" The Box Ghost popped out from behind the ghost gang. He looked down at Samantha, who seemed to look unwell. "H-hey, are you okay?"_

"_Go away, you little pest!" Skulker shouted in annoyance._

"_**Beware**__!"_

"_Sam?" Danny placed his hand on her tense shoulder. He looked very concerned for his friend. He shot a glare at the group. "Leave her alone!"_

"_Why should we?" Ember barked back._

"_She deserves to suffer!" Kitty shouted._

"_Shut up, shut up, __**SHUT UP**__!" She cried out and silenced the group. Too much noise; she couldn't think straight anymore. Suddenly, the pain in her head vanished and her face burned with rage. Her eyebrows lowered into a fierce glare, and she gritted her teeth harshly. "How dare you guys, questioning my loyalty!" The huntress roared. She shot up from her knees and grabbed Skulker by the collar, roughly yanking him down to her level. "I didn't abandon any of you on purpose. I wanted to come back as soon as possible. This may just sound like a lame-ass excuse to you guys, but I was too consumed in my own self-pity, because I couldn't protect anyone or even save you guys…maybe I still can't do it. My scar will always be a reminder of how I failed."_

_Her amethyst eyes showed a mixture of sorrow and self-hatred. It was true that Clockwork had spoken to her about this. Her team had survived, but it wasn't enough for her to feel an ounce of relief. She could feel the guilt wash over her heart once again, slowly pulling her into her own self-pity once more. Why did she feel like she was slipping away, falling into a deep, dark, cold trench? Black ink began to ooze down the walls of the white room. The darkness streaming down the walls was slowly but surely surrounding them, entrapping her. This concerned her._

"_Why, Sammy, I didn't think you made 'lame-ass' excuses for yourself. You always seemed so self-assured." A mysterious male voice spoke up from behind her._

_That hit a nerve. It seemed everyone here was getting the better of her, and her temper seemed like it couldn't rise anymore. It was dangerously high already! Samantha growled in frustration, relinquishing her hold on Skulker's collar. She whirled around to see who had said that, ready to release her aggravation on that person. However, no one was there._

"_Over here."_

_Her eyebrow twitched in besetment as she slowly turned around to see the jackass. Her pupils shrunk from shock. She didn't know what to make of it. In the crush the dark, from the light of the mist, was Danny. But not anymore, however, his back was turned. She watched the mysterious figure in front of her with much curiosity. His hair changed to a flaming white, and he began to age. He grew ten years right before her eyes! He had grown taller, more masculine, and rather handsome for a sadistic, evil ghost that was as obsessed with revenge as she was. Why did she imagine Dan here? Shouldn't it have been Danny with her? Wasn't it supposed to be like that? For Danny to comfort her when she was blue, and not Dan? There was no way in all of the seven hells that Dan would ever want to comfort her! _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I was always here." He replied carelessly. "So, are you done feeling sorry for yourself? I'm getting bored listening to your pathetic whining. You don't even sound like yourself anymore."_

"_I don't whine." She said defensively._

"_Heh, sure you don't. What happened to your confidence? Did it also have an excuse not to show up?" He sneered._

"_What was that?"_

"_Need I repeat myself again? You can't do anything for yourself, and when you lose, you're just wallowing in your own self-pity, looking for someone to lick your wounds like a lost little puppy. How sad. I guess I didn't have you all figured out, Sammy. You're not who I thought you were to be. Maybe you should just remain here for your own good." _

"_You son of a bitch!" Samantha charged at him in fury and attempted to punch him, but she went right through him as if she were the ghost. He didn't even attempt to phase, and she felled face first to the floor._

"_Who are you trying to hit?"_

"_Tch, shut up!" She barked back and pushed herself up from the floor, sitting briefly while rubbing her forehead in pain._

"_Are you done? You're starting to get on my last nerve." Dan turned to face her back. _

"_Ha-ha-ha!" The huntress surprisingly started to laugh hysterically. Tears even began to form in her eye sockets that she just wiped away with her fingers. With all of her frustrations released, she finally realized what was going on in this weird dream, or whatever it was. She stood up and turned to face him. Her facial expression softened, and she flashed him a brilliant smile. The darkness that had almost engulfed them was forced back by the light! _

"_What's so amusing?" Dan cocked his head curiously at the woman._

"_I can't believe it. You're actually trying to comfort me, in your own twisted way. You just gave me the swift kick in the ass that I needed." She grinned up at him confidently. Yes, it was true, or at least to her, it appeared to be. Danny hadn't helped her fix her problem. She had known deep down that her Danny was dead, and never coming back. Dan was the one who had saved her. Any other person like Jazz would have tried to approach her like a psychiatrist. Sure, Dan was blunt, but he had told her what needed to be said. That was exactly what she had needed to hear, to have that swift kick in the butt to snap her back to reality to deal with the real issue: Defeating Pariah Dark, and saving the people she cared for. Dan surprised her in more ways than she thought were possible! The Phantom had just saved her from slipping away once again into the darkness that was her lurking deep within her heart. Samantha's savior was none other than Dan Phantom. The world's most known evil ghost was her knight in shining armor! Strange, she never would have figured something like that would happen in a million years!_

"_You're delusional." He snorted._

_She ignored that comment. "Thank you, __**Dan**__. I really appreciate it." She purred his name and winked at him. She turned to the ghost group, who had remained silent up until now. "Now, to deal with you fools. What the hell? You guys are my partners aren't you? I should whoop your butts for ever doubting me! I'm getting my revenge, no matter what. And I swear, I'll __**make**__ a better future for you all. Though, I cannot guarantee we'll still be friends once this is all over, since you won't remember me. I'll still think of you guys now and then." The ghosts momentarily stared at each other questionably, and then back to her. She was unable to read their expressions, because they were fading away into the shadowy mists, back into the darkness, and hopefully out of her heart. Danny Phantom faded away with them as well, smiling sadly, a forlorn look in his viridian glowing eyes._

"_What a cute little speech." He said sarcastically. "Now, if you're finally ready, it's time to go."_

"_Heh, you know what? You're the worst imaginary friend ever!" Samantha grinned over at Dan as they walked together towards the school exit. The Phantom gave a half-hearted laugh as they pushed open the doors and walked into a bright light…._

_*End Dream/Astral field*_

* * *

><p>The huntress slowly awoke from her slumber, pain spreading throughout her back from the pervious assault. "Ugh..." She managed to push herself up anyway, despite the pain. The first few steps she attempted to make were wobbling, as she staggered around until she could finally walk properly. "I have to go. That kid could be in danger." Again, she ignored her own pain and sprinted down the road. She noticed that more buildings had completely fallen to the ground than when she was awake before...<p>

_Meanwhile…_

"_Will you save them, or will you destroy them?" _The pesky young voice asked the Phantom yet again. It never left him alone. He should have known better. Staying in her timeline too long had somehow caused the Fenton ghost to haunt him. He would stalk him and harass him with non-stop questions, or tell him what to do. What a pest. Most of the time, Dan didn't brother with answering the questions.

He flew above the city. Half of it looked to be in ruins, but into the distance, the green ghost shield was still up, and the Fenton Works was still was intact. "Feh," He angled his body forward and touched down on a rooftop. He scanned his surroundings. Mostly thick grey smoke covered the city. This was _his_ territory. _He_ was supposed to be destroying this city, and yet he was going to _protect_ what he had wanted to slaughter so badly. That Ghost King had really dug his way under Dan's skin. He had never felt this type of **urge** to kill before, and it was _stronger_ than his urge to kill the half-ghost. He slowly moved across the rooftop.

"_Will you be the hero, or will you be the villain?" _The young boy questioned one final time in the back of Dan's mind, before evanescing completely, leaving the Phantom with the weight of that last question.

"Ridiculous." He snorted. Hero or villain? He was neither. He planned to do things his way. And if anyone got in his path, well, they wouldn't be seeing the light of day tomorrow. "Neither." He leapt off of the rooftop and flew through the deserted city, hunting for his new prey, Pariah Dark.

"Uhh," Danny Phantom groaned in pain, defeated and lying helplessly on the road. He reluctantly turned back to his human side. He couldn't fight anymore. He didn't have the strength in him to keep going. Cuts and burses covered the boy's body head to toe. He struggled with just keeping his head up and in eye contact with the creepy Ghost King.

"Heh, you put up quite a brave little battle, didn't you? But as you can see, I _always_ come out victorious." Pariah Dark sneered as he approached the fallen ghost. "This is the end for you!" The Ghost King announced as he prepared for the kill. Revenge was so sweet when it lied on the ground helplessly before you. Danny cringed in terror. His eyes shut tightly, hot tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"_Everyone…I'm sorry." _ He mumbled.

"Not so fast!" Dan shouted, swooping down in front Danny. He faced the Ghost King and bared his fangs, smirking cockily. "Pick on someone your own size!" He fired an insanely concentrated ghost ray at Pariah Dark. The Ghost King flew back from the intense blast. It smashed his body through a couple of buildings. The King collided with the last building and seized it, using it to stop his momentum. The debris of the building crashed over his limp body, burying him alive. "Go!" Dan ordered, not bothering to look at the child. The teen cracked his eyelids open and squinted over to…Dan? Danny's facial expression twisted, completely idiotic and astounded. Had Dan just saved him?

"Are you deaf? I said leave, now!"He peered at Danny from the corner of his eye and growled dangerously. The child gulped in fear, but obliged reluctantly. He winced in pain while standing up slowly, clutching his stomach in agony. His expression remained shocked; completely baffled.

"You should listen more to adults, Danny. We do know what's **best** for you." Samantha purred, finally making her way back to the battle field. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the desolated place. There was debris in every corner of the streets, and in some places, the road was completely shredded off. It appeared to be much worse than the pervious battle. It would take a lot of tax payer's money to fix this mess. She flashed a smile to both of them, but especially to the Phantom.

"Where were you, woman?"

"I could ask you the very same question, honey." She replied apathetically. "But glad you made it in time. Now the _fun_ can _really_ begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Chapter 13 will be the finally chapter...or will it? ouo<strong>

**Oh nooz leave me alone fangirls! /runs :P**

**Anyways what did you think of Samantha Dream? Please tell, dreamworld or astral field? I read about astral fields I thought hey maybe she is actually in one. It could be. Astral field is like a desire world where you soul leaves your body and sometimes you have spirtiual guides that guide your soul to your body. Some of them will help you...some won't. There are many many theroies on astral fields.**

**Thank you to the following people DarkkingM, Hellbreaker, sunhine-midnight123, Assasinathehollowprincess, Brandyjin, fiesty. pixie, devils angel 18, DanPower, and so much more.**

**Thank you to the people who continiously to fav my story and make alerts!**

**You all get more cookies! HNNNGH!**

**I do have one thing I like to ask for my fans, I really would like some more comments. I would like to get at least 5 comments, berfore I write chapter 13.**

** It doesn't have to be on this chapter but please I get so much favs but they never tell me why they like it!**

**Comments comments comments people! :DDDD**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Random note from Kare Bear's Editor: So sorry for the wait on this chapter guys D: I'm a senior in high school, and things have been really busy for me lately. Here's the last chapter, but there's still a few errors in it. About two and a half pages didn't get edited at all, and others parts of the story might have little parts that were skipped over. I'll have to re-edit this when I have more time during the year. Again, sorry for the wait. Enjoy! :D)**

**Author Note:** **What stromy says its true about round off 75% of the chapter is fully edited, however we will still work on editing in the future and repost this chapter. In the meantime please enjoy the ending! I have a question to my readers. Would you like it if I wrote another chapter for any questions and answers? I believe I can do that if you all will like. I will write a little at the bottom for more information about the ending! :-)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I am a monster,<p>

I make the angel scream, and the devil cry.

Pretty girl,

You say you wish to save me?

You give me false hopes.

I feel so hollow.

The king rises again.

They will see,

We'll stand and fight together.

Through our strength we'll make a better day.

We shall never surrender!

Time told us,

Every action in this world will bear a consequence.

I feel the warmth of her embrace,

But there is nothing but silence now.

Farewell…

-Kare Bear

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…

In Clockwork's domain, where time stood still, all sorts of clocks, whether old or new, were set in perfect synchronization to one another. The sounds of clocks ticking continuously could be heard throughout the entire fortress.

Clockwork lived inside a giant clock-filled citadel. It had an extraordinarily peaceful feeling to it, which was unfamiliar in the Ghost Zone. Perhaps it was the silence that made it so harmonious, as if it could wash away one's antsy feelings. _Time heals_, after all.

The two impatient Observants emerged from the mist of the darkness, both looking extremely dissatisfied. "Clockwork, you cannot allow this to proceed any longer! That human woman is a menace! She's creating unnecessary damage to the space-time continuum!" The one-eyed Observant announced with much apprehensive frustration.

Elder version of Clockwork remained on the opposite side of the room, silent.

"You must realize the damage you are causing to the universe!" The second Observant implored.

The Time Master looked preoccupied, obviously brushing off the frantic concerns of the Observants.

"The phantom and the huntress must be stopped!" The first Observant demanded. "That little alliance you've pushed them into won't last!"

Clockwork sighed in exasperation. The two nuisances weren't going to go away quietly. "If I stopped them now, who would eliminate Pariah Dark?" The question caught the watchers off guard. He was correct, as always. "No answer?"

Silence.

The child form of Clockwork suddenly materialized. "That's what I figured." Clockwork glanced back at the Observants. He floated to a bookshelf and pulled out a book, opened it, flipped a few pages, and read some of the text.

"Despite the fact that the Ghost King is awakening, your duty is still to prevent multiple universes from being created. What you're doing is time corruption! It is merely our job to watch and to judge." The one-eyed Observant approached Clockwork from behind.

Clockwork's form suddenly changed to the more handsome and youthful side of his two other forms. He slammed the book closed and shoved it back on to the shelf, sighing in frustration yet again. There was no way he'd be able to get any work done with them constantly telling him what to do and that their way was the only way possible. They may be some of the Ghost Zone's most vigilant judges, but nonetheless, they were merely watchers. They knew of only one outcome, while Clockwork knew of all possible outcomes.

"And what outcome do you see?" He questioned apathetically.

"Isn't it obvious? Even if the phantom and huntress defeat Pariah Dark, the phantom will just turn on them and wreak havoc once on the human realm and ghost realm once again! The huntress gets what she wants and return to her time period, no questions asked. We **must **prevent that from happening! Dan Phantom maybe your responsibility, but do not let your ego get the better of you, my friend. He must be properly prosecuted for all of the crimes he has committed for the past decade in the ghost and human realms."

"I agree completely." Clockwork said while turning to face them. "You are absolutely correct; Dan Phantom must be punished for the turmoil he has created in his timeline." Surprisingly, the two Observants were caught off guard by Clockwork's sudden agreement.

"Then it is settled. He will be condemned to imprisonment in the thermos yet again. And as for the huntress—" The second Observant spoke up.

"However, he is _my _responsibility, so it is my duty to see that he gets the proper punishment he deserves." Clockwork interrupted the Observant while staying perfectly calm and collected.

"Very well. As I was saying, for the huntress—"

"Can you really condemn a human?" Clockwork interrupted again.

"Absolutely!"

"It is…unusual for us to judge a human in the ghost realm, however. But we can make an exception for her. She is clearly guilty of many crimes that revolve around the time stream. Clockwork, you have given her the time medallion. But she has broken rules, such as interacting with her past self. Her selfish, enigmatic ways will jeopardize the timeline! She's creating a parallel universe by doing so."

"Her _selfishness_ could end up saving the world and saving Danny Phantom." He announced. "Does she still deserve a trial then?" He inquired in an amusingly clever tone.

"You're cheating again, aren't you?"

"I suppose, but the choices they make are their own, I can assure you, as last time. As the humans like to call it, I'm killing two birds with one stone." The witty Time Master said. "Now, it's my turn. All you see is one outcome, but I'm the Time Master. Perhaps you've forgotten that I see and know everything, and I therefore know all of the possibilities, and that what I see will benefit us. Yes, every action in the world will bear a consequence. History eventually rewrites itself and restores balance to the timeline." He smirked victoriously; he always won when it came to this sort of game.

"Then what will become of the huntress?" The first Observant asked.

"I'm not a telepath. I can only see a few choices she can actually make at this point. None of them will be too much of a problem to handle, if need be." He said indifferently.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're protecting them like you actually **cared**." He said with sarcasm. "You do realize what you've set yourself up for? She is now your responsibility as well as Dan Phantom."

"Including her younger self," the second watcher added. "With that medallion, even you cannot touch her."

He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to babysit another nuisance in order to maintain the balance of time, then." He declared, irritated.

"She's now timeless, just like that **monster**!"

"You better keep an eye on her!"

Clockwork ignored that last comment. "If you two are done ranting, would you two care to observe the door?" He gazed over his shoulder to see them finally vanishing into the darkness.

Now, to get back to business. He paced back to the large mirror. Images in the mirror suddenly materialized, as if a movie was playing and Clockwork had the best seat in the house…

Dan and Samantha stood beside each other. The city looked like a complete warzone. More than twenty percent of the city was entirely eradicated. "My, they really know how to make an entrance. At this rate, there will be nothing left of the city to save." The images in the mirror shifted to the younger versions of Sam and Tucker inside the Fenton Ghost Shield.

"The Observants were wrong about one thing. Samantha isn't timeless yet. There's still a strong link between herself her younger counterpart. Samantha, you should have made a better impression on her. The girl isn't too fond of you." He said darkly.

"Perhaps, huntress, you're already conscious of that." He said vaguely while lowering his gaze. The violet hood masked his unreadable expression. His time medallion only prevented her from returning back to her time period. And since it worked against his powers, perhaps it held other benefits. "Decisions, decisions…time is running out for you, my dear. How will you sever the connection between her and you, preventing her from turning into you? Will you become timeless, or will you face a different fate?" His tone revealed little to no remorse for the huntress's wellbeing. Samantha might just be sacrificing more than she actually realized; the fact that her decisions affected the people she cared about. "If you do nothing, I cannot guarantee that you'll still exist…"

Meanwhile…

"There, you guys should be safe here." Older Tucker placed the two younger versions of Sam and Tucker down. They were inside the Fenton Ghost shield, everything inside the shield was unharmed but the wreaking masquerade lurking just outside the shield. The citizens were either inside the Fenton Works or in the safety of other building praying that phantasm will end.

"You can't just expect us to stay inside here like good teens while our best friend could be in danger!" Sam shouted in fury while pushing away from the older geek and glaring up at him.

"I guess not, but you should know that Samantha is protecting him. She's not gonna let anything happen to Danny, you can count on that."

"How can you put that much faith in her?" She spat out bitterly. Ever since that woman had come here and saved Danny from Dan's wrath, her first impression was that the huntress was some sort of heroine, but has time progressed, she noticed that the woman was selfish and unpredictable! How could she? She was actually that monster's partner! Why? The Goth still speculated over the whole situation, of how her future self could ally with that _phantom_. What was Samantha trying to achieve here? Thousands of questions ran through her mind, but something told her no one would know how to answer them. _The truth lies within her future._

"Because she's my best friend, and I believe in her." Tucker replied simply. He pulls off his helmet and adjusted his afro. This wasn't going well. He had to make them believe in Samantha, that she had the power to put an end to their nightmares, especially Samantha's. "You should too."

The Goth snorted. "Oh that's classic, I'd hate to break it to you, but I don't think she **cares** about you or anyone else but herself!" Her voice was filled with thick sarcasm, sounding almost like resentment towards Samantha.

"Sam, please don't talk like that." The younger geek said in distress. "Maybe we should believe in her. I mean you've seen how _strong_ she is right?" He tried to reassure his friend, even emphasizing the word strong to bring confidence in Sam for Samantha.

"If you're not gonna believe in her, you gotta believe in me when I say this…" The older Tucker said. He had to get the Goth to somehow believe in Samantha. "Samantha is my best friend. You should always stick by your friends…no matter how selfish they could appear to be…because one day they could end up surprising you. Trust me, she'll protect everyone."

The Goth refused to acknowledge that. In fact, she lowered her head, and her facial expression darkened into an ominous scowl. She was clearly agitated, with a hint of fear for her friend Danny. Right now, she just wanted her friend to be safe. After all, what the older Tucker told her still didn't improve Sam's personal feelings towards the enigma that was Samantha. She just couldn't believe that she would turn into someone like her! Yet, she still had a strong desire to know more about Samantha.

Why? That was a very good question. Too bad she didn't have all the answers.

"Let's hope your right."

Miles away…

Thick, green, sickly clouds surrounded the entire sky. The winds of an uncontrollable storm continued to blow ferociously, and it didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. Thunder rumbled throughout Amity Park, the thunder itself seeming to make the ground shake beneath them. As for the lightning, it was the only thing keeping the city illuminated besides the Fenton Works. The city appeared to be in the middle of a power outage; like nightfall when it was still daybreak. Yet, despite the menacing storm, there was no sign of rain.

"Go now, while you still have the strength." Samantha told Danny in a stern voice. The huntress didn't know the full extent of the damage he'd taken, but he was still alive, and that was a huge relief for her. There was no telling how long Pariah Dark would remain unconscious, or if he was at all and plotting some scheme and when to retaliate.

Danny's body quivered in agonizing pain just from standing.

"Did the blow to your head render your sense of hearing too?" Dan asked, annoyance lingering in his tone. Just merely glancing at his former weaker self _disturbed_ him.

"I_heard_ her!" He shouted back angrily. He clenched his fists tightly, ready to start a fight! He readied himself in a battle stance.

"What, you want to pick a fight?" Dan turned his attention to the weak half-ghost, and he chuckled ominously at this. "Heh, as much as l would enjoy watching you squirm and beg for mercy, I'm not here to fight you." The phantom's lips curved into an arrogant smirk while crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"_...Yet," _The phantom's inner voice began.

Why was this happening? Dan Phantom, his most notorious enemy, had _saved_ him? No, his brain refused to acknowledge the fact that Dan had just rescued him and didn't want to fight him! It had to be a lie! This couldn't be the real Dan Phantom! So, he did what any other frightened teenage boy fueled with anger, confusion, and multiple wounds to his body would do in a crisis like his. Attack, with blind fury! "Do you expect **me** to trust **you**?" Danny ignored the screaming pain shooting through his legs. He lunged foolishly at Dan in hot rage, swinging out his fist in an attempt to punch the phantom.

With lightning speed, Dan effortlessly avoided the punch. _"What a nuisance." _Maybe he would just toy around with him. It certainly did entertain him, watching the poor child try. His body twitched in anticipation to retaliate, old habits reawakening from the back of his mind, beckoning him sweetly to kill Danny. After all, he had the upper hand, and he held Danny's life in his hands. The phantom wasn't as merciful as the huntress. It would be so **easy **to break his neck right now and revel in the sweet pleasure of watching the half-ghost dying slowly, the life draining out of his blue orbs, and the child's velvet blood deliciously coating his hands. However, right now, Danny was not his prey. Pariah Dark was, and his _**urge**_ to kill that Ghost King outweighed his previous instinct. His pride came first. He needed to reclaim his title as the most _feared_and _strongest_ ghost to ever walk the ghost and human realms; 'The Ultimate Enemy'! So, he rejected the beckoning thoughts and concentrated on the bigger prize up ahead.

"Who are you trying to hit?" The phantom taunted him.

"**SHUDDUP!**"

"What the hell? We don't have time for this!" Samantha shouted in annoyance.

Ignored.

The ghost boy kept swinging fists restlessly at the phantom, while the phantom effortlessly dodged his blows. They were losing sight of the main objective. "This is getting tiresome." Dan was quickly growing bored of Danny's pitiful attempts at striking him. "You're not even as much of a challenge to me as a human would be."

Danny panted heavily, already out of breath. He slouched down and moved his hands to place them on his knees, obviously growing weary. Beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks and dripped down to the road. "I don't **need** my powers to defeat you!"

"_Pity, I thought I was going to have a __**good **__day." _Dan thought. His fingers drifted to his forehead, as if Danny was causing him a migraine. "_So infuriating," _

"You moron, that's suicide." He said indifferently.

The half-ghost balled his fists and ground his teeth together, desperately trying to hold in growl.

"Do I have to kill you to keep you from being so foolish?"

"You just might."

"_Hmph, he'll never learn." _The phantom thought.

"Urgh, I've had more than I can take from you two jack assess!" Samantha growled. "_God damn it, have they completely forgotten about the battle from hell? All I want to do is kill the freaking Ghost King, not watch these two bitch at each other!" _Her inner voice raged.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Danny yelled back, frustrated.

Samantha's eyebrow twitched in irritation. The huntress swiftly sidestepped Danny, leaning close to his ear behind him. _"Nighty, night." _ She whispered breathlessly in his right ear, and then squeezed the backside of his neck at the correct pressure point. Suddenly, his vision distorted, and everything appeared to be doubled. He couldn't control his movements, and with every staggering step he attempt to take, the pervious pain emerged caressing his spine. He collapsed to the ground instantly, out cold.

"_Thank sweet merciful god." _Samantha thought. He had given her no choice. Danny had chosen not to leave, and he had completely forgotten about the Ghost King who was still trying to murder him! Now, they could finally concentrate on the true objective. "I'll bring him to safety. Take care of things while I'm gone." She lifted up the unconscious half-ghost, and headed down the road carrying his limp body slung across her back.

"That makes one less annoyance in my life." He snorted.

"_Humans are so weak. Why do they insist on fighting a battle they cannot win?" _Dan's inner voice spoke darkly.

She stormed down the street with an unconscious, teenage half-ghost latched to her back. It would take too long to run all the way back to the Fenton's and then back to the battle, but it was dangerous to leave Danny in the middle of the combat zone! Instead, the huntress ran in the direction of the ghost shield, and found an alleyway to leave him in. Samantha gently placed his body on the ground, propping him up against the wall in a sitting position. "Kid, you've got nerves of steel." She grinned at that. He would always be a hero in the end, a stubborn one at that, but the _hero_ that Amity Park desperately needed. After all, she wasn't a hero, just a selfish and **vengeful **person. She stood up and turned to leave, when suddenly, Danny began to cough.

"H-hey Sam." The half-ghost cracked open his ocean blue orbs that lingered to Samantha.

Samantha hesitantly froze; mildly surprised that Danny was still conscious. "If you're worried about the Ghost King coming, don't be. You're safe—"

"You know," Danny interrupted her. "You _really_ changed." He said weakly.

"It's what adults do, Danny." She replied promptly.

"That's not really what I meant. I mean I'm sorry that I wasn't there…or the other Danny wasn't there for you, it must have been tough."

Her back still turned from him and her violet pupils dramaticallywiden like two dinner plates. _"How did he find out?"_ She thought, but he shouldn't be apologizing…she should be, back then she wasn't strong enough for him.

"No offense, but your kinda insane too." He weakly chuckled to it. "But your right about one thing." He added.

The huntress peered around curiously, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"I didn't want to believe it, but you're right about the phantom coming; you put a lot of faith in him and _he_ came for _you_."

She just gazed at him for the longest time, her expression turned briefly sentimental, almost nostalgic. The huntress whipped her head back around, before any more emotions leaked through. "Are you going to be okay?"Her voice remained strict.

"Yeah, I'll manage. And thank you…for everything." Danny didn't understand it, but he had a bizarre feeling that this might be their farewell; a feeling like he might never see her again.

"_You're wrong, he didn't come for me. Our goals are just bonded together, making us perfect allies."_ The huntress dashed off, with that last bitter-sweet thought echoing through her mind. _"But I still wonder…"_

"_Goodbye…" _He murmured, just as she left. The half-ghost got up from the ground, using the wall as a crutch to support his body while clutching his battered ribs. He staggered through the alley…towards home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who was that?" <em>Pariah Dark slowly arose from the debris covering his body. The phantom's attack had momentarily hindered him. Thunder crackled as the Ghost King stood up proudly and began to float upwards, unharmed. His crown and ring made him invincible. His armor was slightly scorched. However, no matter how strong the attack, it would always prove futile; wouldn't phase him. He glanced down at the small phantom. Honestly, he had no idea who this phantom was, nor did he care for that matter. But for some reason, his skin crawled just by looking at him, just as it did when he looked at the ghost-child. _"I will make him __**pay **_dearly_! He will bow down to his king!"_

"Pathetic. I thought you'd be much more of a challenge, after all of the things I've heard about you. You see, after killing off your knight, I was looking forward to blowing off some more steam." He glanced up to the Ghost King, his red eyes as cold as ice.

"I'd hate to…disappoint a fan." Pariah Dark sneered. "You're too quick to assume victory." This whole situation was so unpredictable! First, it was the mysterious wench showing up to aid the ghost-child, and now this fool! Someone was really going out of their way to try to annihilate him. Then a thought occurred to him._ "The Time Master…I should have known…I'll pay you a special visit after this." _That would explain everything. The Master of Time had to be somehow involved with the ghost-child.

"If you so _desperately_ wish to protect that child, you're—"

"You're sadly mistaken if you think that's the reason why I came." Dan interrupted. His lips curved into wicked smirk, his fangs bared. "I came here for you and you alone. You see, you're taking what _doesn't belong _to you_!_" The phantom hissed. He flexed his fists, the knuckles cracking automatically.

"This city is _**my **_territory…and if anyone is going to kill him, it's **me**!"

"Very well, fool." A smug smile painted his face. "I accept your ch—"

He was interrupted by a small green blast hurling towards him, which exploded on impact. The explosion threw a shockwave and a thick cloud dust and smoke, momentarily blinding the Ghost King. The phantom violently lunged directly towards the giant after the explosion with furious speed. Just beyond the dust cloud, Dan wordlessly fired another giant sized green sphere at Pariah. The impact sent the Ghost King careening down the road. Pariah Dark smashed his feet through the asphalt of the street, halting the collision. Dan's shot was utterly useless. The smoke soon cleared, but the phantom was nowhere to be seen.

"Boo." The demon spoke up from behind the Ghost King.

The giant spun around with monstrous speed suited for a Ghost King, unsheathing his legendary sword. He wielded it with adroit perception while attempting to slash the phantom. For Pariah's size, he was extremely fast. Dan chuckled as he dodged the swings. This was a gamble, practically hit or miss. He was testing the Ghost King in order to compare his strength to his own. So, this was the supposedly _most feared_ ghost in the Ghost Zone. The ghost that could send any other ghost flying away pissing in their pants; the strongest to roam the entire realm. If the urban legend was true about Pariah Dark, the phantom should have been struggling for his survival right now. It wasn't every day that a legend rose from the ashes to be challenged by the future ultimate enemy. It was a perfect duel—no—**death battle,** and he didn't plan on giving up any time soon.

Dan grew bored of staying on the defensive. He duplicated himself, creating two clones. The two duplicates spilt from the original, leaping over the giant's razor-sharp sword and forming a triangular barrier around him. All of them charged and fired a volley of green ecto-rays at the Ghost King, blocking any chance of escape. The Ghost King used his sword to deflect two of the energy blasts. One of the clones managed to escape, breaking the triangular formation around the Ghost King. The other clone wasn't so lucky. At the right angle, one of the blasts ricocheted towards the clone, overpowering it. The copy cried out wordlessly as the ghostly flames scorched its body and disintegrated it, leaving nothing but a black, scorched outline of a body printed on the ground. Dan and his other clone landed on the ground.

"Fool! You cannot harm me. I am invincible!"

"Then _allow me_ to fixthat!" Dan growled dangerously. There was no way that this ghost king could be invincible. It was preposterous. Still, the fact remained that he was still standing, with barely a scratch on him. The phantom narrowed his gaze towards Pariah Dark. Suddenly, an object that he was wearing caught his attention: the Crown of Fire. If memory served him correctly, the Cheesehead had it before. But if this was the case, why did the Ghost King have it now? Perhaps it was time displacement. He had no time to ponder the puzzle, however. The items needed to go. Pariah Dark strode confidently down the street, the ground rumbling with each step he took. Danny Phantom would have normally taken several steps back, but not the apparition. Dan was not intimated. In fact, this unpredictable danger excited him and sent exhilarating chills down his spine. He hadn't had much of challenge since his release from the Fenton Thermos, except for the unpredictable, dangerous huntress barging in on his fun. There was no more need to test strengthen, the Ghost King had proven to be a formable opponent. Still, it was best not to reveal everything. His plot was to stay cunning and remain **ruthless**; it was his nature after all.

"I must commend you on your bravery to challenge me, but it will be your downfall!"

"Oh please, so you can scare ghosts until they piss their pants and ruin a few humans' lives. I find it hard to believe that you're this almighty ghost king!" Dan sneered viciously while chuckling sinisterly.

The tyrant growled in frustration, the phantom's words had hurt his pride. _"I'll remind him why they fear me!"_

The Ghost King swung his sharp edged sword downwards. The phantom and his clone leapt in opposite directions, just in the nick of time, as the monstrous sword shredded through the road, reducing the road to a third of its original amount. Pariah yanked his menacing sword upwards. His swings became more and more furious as he grew angrier. The two phantoms flew in different directions, like flies avoiding a fly swatter. Dan found it more difficult to counterattack while bypassing the Ghost King's relentless slashing.

"It's hardly a strategy when all you're doing is running away!" Pariah shouted sarcastically.

Dan's duplicate fired an utterly harmless ghost ray at the ghost king from behind. The Ghost King peered around simultaneously, deflecting the phantom's blast and redirecting the energy back at the phantom. The clone vanished into green vapor as soon as the energy made contact.

Dan Phantom the original, hovered silently just above the Ghost King. His eyes glowed red briefly, his white flaming hair flickering as strong as ever! The phantom veered towards Pariah Dark and his insanely fast flight speed nearly doubled. Suddenly, he stopped right behind the giant, his hands glowing deadly green.

"Hey, do you know how the old saying goes?" The apparition finally spoke.

"Wha—?"

"You should take the bull by the horns!" Dan interrupted.

He constructed an ecto-energy like rope, whirling it above his head. He hurled it at the tyrant, wrapping it securely around the Pariah Dark's body. With his pure, raw strength, Dan lifted and spun the Ghost King around like a toy. After a few spins, he released the ghostly rope. The tyrant wordless cried out as he was flung across the street, immobilized. He launched another ghostly burst of energy at the giant, completing his attack. He located the ground and veered towards it, touching down shortly.

To his dissatisfaction, Pariah launched a gargantuan, red energy bomb at the Phantom while smashing through the rumble of a previously demolished building. It was too powerful to block or deflect with his ghost shield. The only option left at Dan's disposal was to run…somehow. He sidestepped and launched himself off of the ground and into the air. He attempted to fly out of the way and circle around to see the red energy bomb, but he was too late. It had reached him before he could escape. Dan couldn't help it; he flinched and brought his arms up to shield his face. He was spared a direct below, but he was still knocked backwards in midair by the explosion in an awkward angle, forcing him downwards. His vision was temporarily clouded by a thick red haze. The phantom's body plummeted through the sky and smashed into a building that was still standing, leaving a Dan-shaped hole in the roof. His body continued to smash through about five stories, until his momentum finally stopped.

Dan let out a demonic growl while sprawled on the ground. He slowly pulled himself off of the floor, his vision still distorted in the dusty haze. Parts of his body were scorched, his jumpsuit was slightly torn, and jolts of pain radiated from his wounds. But it would take a miracle for him to ever back down. His eyes glowed red again briefly, his upper lip curling and baring his dangerous fangs. No, he couldn't let his rage take over! He needed _control! _However, it would be suicide if he tried to attack Pariah Dark again without a strategy or two up his sleeves.

"_Damn it, where is that woman? I need to find a way to remove those trinkets. It'd be a much fairer fight once if items were removed. " _The phantom would never admit that he needed _her_ help, but two was always better than one. He phased his body through the wall and floated down until his feet touched the cold road. To his surprise, the Ghost King lay incapacitated in the rumble. He didn't appear to be too injured. Similar cuts and bruises to the ones Dan had covered the giant's body.

"So much for being invincible..." Dan mocked.

The huntress ran down the street at full speed. Upon nearing the intersection, she skidded to the left and continued her sprint down the street. "Damn, I really should have brought my Hoverbike or something!" She bitched. It wasn't that she didn't mind running, she had the endurance for it. However, it could be such a pain in the ass when time was so short! Sure, she was hasty sometimes, but she still preferred to do things at her own pace. Suddenly, an overwhelming wave of searing pain hit her like a tsunami. "Arggh!" Samantha's strides faltered, and she nearly tripped over her own two feet. Her vision blurred momentarily. However, the pain vanished as quickly as it had come. She exhaled heavily, feeling dizzy and weak. "What the hell was that?" It had felt like something was tugging at her heart, trying to rip some sort of connection from deep within her. But whatever it was, it was gone now. She continued down the smoke-filled street.

"I come back, and here I find you stealing all the fun." Samantha approached the apparition from behind.

"Hn, well if you had run any slower, the fun would have all been gone." He sneered. "Where's the other one?" He turned around to face her with a questioning expression.

"Tuck? Hell if I know. He should be coming soon."

"_He'd better not be bonding with his past self."_ The huntress thought. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she did. But she didn't want to form too close of a bond with them. It was better to keep their distance. _"Tucker, you should know by now that once we fix our future, it will completely change our past and create a brighter future for them. I'm not entirely sure what'll become of us once that happens…"_

"So you two have some sort of alliance, phantom and huntress." The Ghost King spoke darkly. He was already up and out from the rumble, stalking towards them ominously, ready for bloodshed. "You two don't seem too thrilled about it. Clockwork must have forced you together." He sneered at the horrible choice Clockwork had made. How weak the ghosts seemed now, since these were the best to choose from.

"Hey woman," Dan barked, completely ignoring the threat in front of them.

"I have a name."

"**Sammy**, have you noticed something different about him?"

The huntress eyeballed the Ghost King. A particular object caught her attention, The Crown of Fire. "Hmm…he wasn't wearing that when I last fought him. Why don't we…remove those items? It would really even the odds of this fight. Plus, I really want to dethrone him. And what's better than stealing what he _cherishes_ most?" She said darkly.

"Exactly. Heh, you're not too bad at being ruthless if you let your mind wander to mischief." He smirked wickedly, exposing his sharp fangs.

"Why, thank you." She purred like a sly cat.

"What are you two blabbering on about?" Pariah questioned apathetically.

"Oh, just how we plan on killing you." Samantha snarled confidently.

"Ha! Oh please. Now, you'd better think carefully about what you just said, for they will be your last words!"

"Oh that's rich!" The fire-headed ghost rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Be gone, you!" The tyrant roared.

Pariah Dark fired a volley of small, red, shimmering blasts across the battlefield. They exploded upon contact, incinerating the remains of the rumble from buildings and random, tossed-over cars. The phantom and huntress made the necessary maneuver, splitting up and evading the deadly energy beams.

"Too slow for me, _old man_!" Samantha taunted with a sneer.

"_Or rather, he's too single-minded." _Dan thought, chuckles echoing in the back of his mind. As Dan flew through the air, he was surprisingly able to dodge attacks launched at his unguarded rear. With his speed, Dan seemed to be in three places at once, flanking the tyrant and countering with his own volley of green blasts. He cursed upon realizing that most of them were deflected by a red shield.

"Dance about me all you wish, it will do you no good in the end!" Pariah sneered.

"_Sorry honey, but you're the decoy." _The huntress sprang into action while the giant and phantom were engaged in battle. She wasn't ignored completely, however. The Ghost King still tried to strike her, firing some red energy beams here and there, while fighting Dan at the same time. She avoided them, mainly by either flipping over them or ducking among the labyrinthine ruins. Her agility had greatly improved in the last eight years of non-stop, rigorous training with the best. The huntress leapt through the debris with ease, finding her path to victory.

"Hey, your _Highness_!" Dan sneered, turning the royal title into a taunt and cradling a massive green blast in his hands. "Long live the king!" Thunder rumbled throughout the ruined city, the blast nearly knocking the Ghost King backwards. The blast tore through the thick air, leaving no escape. The sickening sound of the impact between Pariah Dark's body and the blazing energy blast vibrated through the battlefield. The tyrant was thrown back, smashed through rubble, and slammed into a desolated building. He groaned in pain briefly before stabbing his massive sword into the ground, slicing into the earth as he rose back up.

"This world and the ghost realm are **mine**!" The tyrant glared at Dan, or rather, three duplicates of him floating a short distance away. Each copy looked identical, possessing that same, smug look. He launched himself with unexpected swiftness towards the phantom, smashing Dan's duplicates with his hands alone, sending them sky rocketing. The other copies vanished as Dan went flying from the force of the Ghost King's attack. The phantom disappeared before smacking into a wall, probably going invisible and intangible to avoid the collision.

"_Speed is the essence of war. Take advantage of the enemy's unpreparedness; travel by unexpected routes and strike him where he has taken no precautions."_ She thought, referring to the Art of War by Sun Tzu again. Samantha took the unpredictable pathways, which, in this situation were back streets or what use to be back streets. They provided her with what she needed in order to attack: camouflage. The huntress always used her surroundings as an advantage.

Samantha came across a building that was more intact than the rest. It was rather high, and Dan and Pariah Dark were battling close to it. She found a rickety fire escape staircase with some railings that were broken, but still intact. She hopped up on to the rail, and ran up its length, until there was no more of the railing to climb. She peered over to the fifth story window and opened it, letting herself in. She strode around the abandoned apartment until she found another window, opening this one as well. She turned around and hoisted herself through the window backwards, letting herself freefall for a few seconds in order to gain speed. Suddenly, she snapped the fingers of her right hand, activating the blue energy field around her. Samantha tensed and shoved her feet against the wall, launching herself upwards at an angle. The electrical, bluish energy had not only given her the speed that she had required, but it had also protected her, absorbing any shock from the momentum of her previous freefall. She continued to fly upwards towards the tyrant's unguarded back. Samantha swooped down on to Pariah's back, which was so enormous that she could practically stand on it without falling. Unfortunately, however, she was detected.

"Get off me, human girl!" Pariah reached around his back with his massive arm in an attempt grab her.

"Tch," She jumped, avoiding the massive hand and grabbing his horn. She swung around it playfully before swiping the Crown of Fire from Pariah Dark's head, _unnoticed_. The huntress leapt from the ghost king's body and swung her body around, whipping out her gunblade and firing a few concentrated pink energy blasts at the giant while freefalling. She was accustomed to combat while freefalling through the air. It was one of her favorite feelings. When most people feared plunging through the air at a hundred miles an hour, it thrilled her. She preferred to think of it as falling with style. Hell, maybe she was just a bit crazy. Samantha landed on her feet, unharmed from the fall, due to the electric, blue energy.

Pariah created a red shield to deflect the pointless attack. "I'll teach you both the meaning of the word **suffering**!"

"Too bad, I don't know the meaningof suffering." Dan spat. "I did drop out of high school." The flame-haired ghost appeared in midair, hovering at a distance from the tyrant. He was impressed that she had actually stolen the Crown of Fire. It was the easiest to obtain out of the two. The true challenge was how to remove the Ring of Rage from that massive hand. The Ghost King would smash them to bits if they even came close.

"Heh, if I were you, I'd be a little less concerned about us and more about your _crown_." She purred wickedly.

"What?" The tyrant glanced down at the wench to see her twirling his crown around her finger. _His_ crown! "How **dare **you? Give it back!" He roared.

"Heh." Samantha smirked confidently. Strange, she could feel the invigorating power emanating from it. It's raw power swirled around her, tempting her. Too bad she had no use for it. "Nah, I got a better idea." She sneered. She threw the crown into the air and twirled her gunblade in blade mode. She fired as the crown fell through the air, striking it with great perception, splitting it into two!

"NO! My crown!" Pariah howled.

With a wordless shout of rage, Pariah flung his large sword at her with enough force behind it to crush her skull. In retrospect, it wasn't her brightest move; a stupid stunt. He didn't seem weakened from the loss, but quite angry. _"I just done up and pissed off the devil!"_ Still, she couldn't help but feel a sort of satisfaction. Her _**sweet vengeance**_ would soon be fulfilled. Suddenly, when she attempted to run, the familiar pain that she had felt earlier emerged. She trembled as she tried to move, but her entire body was completely paralyzed! Something was pulling in her heart…or her very soul, tearing some sort of connection…to..._ "Damn it…out of all rotten luck! Argh, fuck all kinds of hell!" _Samantha felt completely defenseless with her immobilized body. She cringed in terror, angry as well because she was so close to getting revenge!

Dan took action immediately. Squeezing every ounce of speed he could muster, he dove towards the paralyzed woman. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and took off, just as the sword sliced through the air about an inch or two away. It was a very close call. The sword sliced through the street, shattering upon contact with a party demolished building. The phantom tightened his hold on the woman's fragile body. He could see that something obviously wasn't right with her. He didn't know why he had saved her, or why she had put so much trust in him._ "I don't care about this world…I don't even __**care**__ about her. So..."_ His trail of thought ended as he felt her tugging at his collar and he looked down at her curiously.

"I-I'm f-fine…!" She spoke breathlessly irritated.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea; I _might_ need your help. If you slow me down, don't expect for me to save you again." Dan risked a glance over his shoulder, finding that the tyrant fortunately wasn't too hot on his trail. _"Looks like I got away."_ He thought. Suddenly, he felt a warm liquid seeping down his glove and dripping off. It was her blood. Pariah had succeeded in rendering the huntress just as Dan had gotten to her. Strange, something deep within his black soul was awakened by this and he felt it tugging at his rage…for _revenge_. He dove down and landed on his feet near a different destroyed part of town. He released Samantha from his grip. The Phantom raises his palm to meet his mouth as his serpent-like tongue slithered out of his mouth to clean her vivid, red, metallic tasting blood…her rather _**sweet**_ blood. Licking the blood off of his palm was apparently the only way to get rid of it.

"That's mildly disgusting." Samantha frowned in disgust. She quickly took off her vest to inspect the bloody wound. It didn't appear too large or deep, and it seemed to be minor, but it still presented immense pain. She tied the vest around her waist in an attempt to apply pressure and stop the open wound from anymore bleeding. Samantha breathed heavily as her vision temporally went in and out of blurriness. She refused to kneel down from the agonizing pain. This was _nothing_ compared to what happened before. The huntress wasn't going to allow this to stop her. There was no way that she would _ever_ **surrender**!

"I'm never gonna give up cause of this!"

"Heh, has our confidence ever stopped either one of us before?" He flashed the huntress a fanged smirk. Good, her injury wouldn't prevent her from continuing to fight. He cocked a brow awkwardly, noticing a time medallion lying right between her cleavage, dangerously close to falling off and she hasn't even noticed. "Oh, right. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Wha —?"

"Don't move." He growled deeply. He moved closer to her, only an inch or two left between them. His icy, cold breath tickled her innocent, confused face and sent tiny chills down her spine. The phantom yanked her free arm up into the air, leaving her completely defenseless against him. His claws flexed out to brush lightly against the top of her bare, soft flesh of her breasts, before yanking away the time medallion. "_Let's see how Clockwork likes this!" _His hand glowed a deadly green, quickly turning the medallion invisible and intangible. He shoved it forcefully inside Samantha body, releasing it inside of her. Clockwork had forced him to pair up with his former friends, and Dan _detested_ being bossed around, especially by **him**...or anyone else that could survive his wrath for that matter. It was personal payback. Since Samantha could become timeless, he figured Clockwork wouldn't stand for another one and try to dispose of her. Just to piss off Clockwork, now he couldn't touch her with his powers.

"_Have fun with __**this**__ Clockwork." _He sneer the back of his mind.

"Argh! Don't! Stop…!" The huntress cried out in fear, yanking her arm free from his grasp, trying to shove his muscular arm away. _"There's no way in hell I'm gonna be stuck in here!" _But it was too late. Dan had already retracted his arm from her body, revealing no time medallion. He retreated a few steps back from her. Her face twisted in pure shock! Damn, she didn't even have time to protest or scream at him to take it out. And anyway, something told her that it was impossible now.

"Nothing personal," he purred wickedly.

"**Insolent **whelps! I have tolerated your games long enough! Don't think that you have the upper hand!" Pariah boomed just feet away from them, the ground quacking under his boots. Samantha tore her gaze away from Dan and snarled up at the Ghost King. Pariah confidence was gone, replaced with something like panic. Yes, he had _underestimated_ his opponents, but that didn't mean they were going to succeed in battle! He launched another colossal, red energy beam at them. Dan moved in front of the weakened huntress almost…protectively, as if on instinct. He created a green ghost shield, encompassing them in a sphere. The phantom struggled to hold up his shield against the raw energy. It was beyond his most destructive blasts, and too massive. The red energy took out everything around them, obliterating everything in its path. Only a few small fires remained. A total of thirty percent of Amity Park was gone. However, the civilians were all safe inside the ghost shield. Or perhaps, even evacuated, a smart move.

"Hey ugly, I think you're forgetting about one thing," Tucker announced from just behind the tyrant. "Me kickin' your butt!" A ghost ray cannon materialized from the arm of his personal ecto-skeleton suit, blasting a purple, anti-ecto ray directly behind the ghost king, destroying a good chunk of Pariah Dark's armor. The techno-geek wasted no time. He swooped down towards the beast's head, using his jet pack to spiral and launch another anti-ghost ray. It surged towards the Ghost King at an angle, causing smoke to temporarily blind him and possibly flinging him back. He dove down and landed near Samantha and Dan, grinning confidently.

"Miss me—**whoa,** Sam, are you _okay_?" Tucker squealed in panic to see dried blood staining her vest.

"I'll live. It's nothing major." She growled in annoyance.

"Well…okay. Danny's fine, he's with his friends and family. I made sure of it." Tucker said reassuringly to the huntress.

"Dan—why did—?" Samantha began.

The smoke quickly dissipated. With his vision blurred and his injury sending paralyzing jolts of pain up his spine, he tried to figure out which way his opponents were at. He frantically tried to get his bearings, get control of this idiotic battle! Soon his vision cleared and he could see just about a half a mile away they were at practically having a conversation, with the lack of neither care nor terror that their enemy regain his senses, not a clever group. "A single-moment of weakness you are all **finished**!" Pariah lunged himself towards them.

"Less flirting, more fighting!" Tucker interrupted the huntress.

"You two, cover your ears." He growled in annoyance, ignoring Samantha while he gesture up the street to stop once the ghost king swiftly approach them, but not fast enough. The two humans obliged and cover their ears. Dan ready himself, he took a deep breath and what came out was a extremely powerfully shriek from his vocal cords, but it sounded more like moaning ghosts, hence the name Ghostly Wail. The incredible loud sonic waves were pure eco energy, it echo far and long shaking even the Fenton Anti-ghost shield. As a result at close range the tyrant bowled over, it wasn't at full power for his previous injuries held him back. Dan managed to create three more of him; they all lunged at the ghost king, pinning him down with green bands of energy and basic brute strength. The phantom wouldn't be able to hold onto the tyrant for long.

"Come on, he's gonna need our help!" Samantha yelled over at Tucker.

The techno-geek nod in agreement, he wrapped his arm around Samantha waist and flew towards the pinned Pariah. The huntress strolled over to the ghost king balled fist clenching tightly, she spied over at the Rage of Rage, so much for just slipping off the ring. "This is _over." _She whipped out her gunblade in blade mood, with all her raw strength she thrashes down her long gunblade, slicing through the flesh and bone. Strange that she found this rather _pleasurable_, **vengeance** is so _sweet_. Pariah shriek of pain, the four phantoms and Tucker had a hard time dealing with his pained thrash, as she cleaves through his wrist like a surgeon scalpel till fully dismembered. Green blood oozed freely from the dismembered wrist, she forcefully opens the ghost king hand to remove the Ring of rage. She watched his horrified expression as she held the ring in her right hand, throwing it in the air to twirl her gunblade in gun mood and shot the Rage of Rage completely destroying it. She didn't know who shouted louder, pariah in despair or her own _dark_ laugher.

"Without your crown or you're your ring, you're _nothing_!" She smiled wickedly.

"_Nooo_!" Pariah succeeded in breaking the phantom's hold, sending three of his copying in all different directions. But it's too late, he was injured and she had successfully destroyed both of his power sources. "This world is _mine_!" The tyrant hissed as he still struggles to sit up, with his remained hand attempted to swat the woman. Samantha violet eyes widen in realization, he wasn't yet **dead**.

"**Sam**, look out!" Tucker yelped, abandoning his part to pin the ghost king in a futile attempt to save the huntress. He dovetailed down and grabbed the huntress as soon as the massive hand struggle the two of them. Tucker took most of the impact, and it practically destroys his eco-suit. They collided down the street, skidding across the road till rumble ceased their collision.

"_**Tucker**_!" Samantha cried, ignoring the stinging pain running up her spine, coupled with the gap in her waist-side. She managed to sit up and gently lift Tucker to shake her unconscious, bruised friend. "Please… don't leave me." She whispered in concern, laying him in her lap. She could hear slight groans coming from his lips. Suddenly, the agonizing pain emerged stronger than ever, finally it torn apart the connection between…her and…Sam. The link that would have turn Sam into now, alternate Samantha…broke. As a result, the huntress screams bloody Mary while clenching her chest tightly, refusing to fall unconscious. With her vision blurred she had trouble enough to located Dan and Pariah.

"Finish him Dan…" She whispered weakly.

The phantom didn't have time to check up on the other two. He needed his own personal satisfaction in killing the Ghost King. Dan let his duplicates vanish, he wouldn't need to duplicate himself to finish this. He heard Pariah struggled to his feet at the short distance, "This world was **never** _yours_ to start with!" He sneered at the crippled giant.

"Long live the king." He repeated once more. Pariah had no more words to say, he simple just glared at the phantom in defiance. He was beaten, but clearly was not going to beg for mercy. He grabbed a mace, another weapon he kept, and launched himself at the phantom. Dan allow him to close the gap before he fired the green blast putting all his previous attacks to utter shame, the shockwave rolled what seem like throughout miles of the desolated parts of Amity Park. The thunder cracked rumbled heralding the fall of the ghost king. When the blasted faded he could see and hear again, here was nothing left of Pariah Dark….

"_Do not think this is a victory, for my loss will only awaken…our ancestors…hehe…" Pariah Dark's illumining voice echoed throughout Amity Park before vanishing... _

A week later…

"Uggggh." Tucker slowly opened his emerald eyes, at first his vision blurred but soon cleared up, the first thing noted he was no longer in at the battlefield; instead he was in a new location, lying in a cozy warm bed. His fingers brush against his temples trying to figure out just where exactly was he, this is beyond his comprehension. Despite his injuries he managed to sit up in the bed, noticing bangs wrapped around most parts of his body and the time medallion still dangling from his chest, also he wore…hospital clothing? _"God it can't be...I __**hate**__ hospitals!" _The African American squealed in the back of his mind. His heart pounding furiously and his emerald eyes scanned the room frantically inspecting it, it was a sickly pale white four wall room, just how a hospital rooms were. Where is Samantha? Hell, where is Dan!

"Morning, sleeping beauty," A soft, unknown voice spoke up. "-or rather, good evening."

Out of pure instinct, Tucker peer his head to the mystery voice, ready to shoot thousands of questions. To his surprise, it was Samantha sitting in lazy-boy chair right next to the large window, leaning her cheek against her palm while her elbow lay against the armrest looking outside boredly, she wore her hair in a elegant ponytail and she wore her nicely clean white vest once again. Obviously she had her wound stitch up. The sunset glimmered beautifully through the window, thus comforting the rooms appeal. She appeared to be a little dozy, perhaps she woken up sooner. The huntress shifted her gaze over to her friend as her lips curved into a small smile. Strange she seem look happy…but at _peace_.

"How long was I out? Where's the ghost king? Where—"

"Whoa whoa, honey one question at a time."

"Ok, how long was I out for?" Tucker attempted to settle down, leaning back into the fluffy pillows on his bed.

"You were out for about a week. You took one hell of a blow…just to protect me." Samantha rose from the chair and strode to the window again, fiddling around with the white curtains. She gazed intently and longingly at the town. Thankfully, the hospital was spared Pariah's wrath. Hell, even the Nasty Burger had been spared as well. "Your injuries weren't severe…you should be up and ready maybe in a day or two. But before we knew, you gave us quiet a scare, you idiot."

"Hey, watch it." He grinned sheepishly at her. "Okay, what about Pariah Dark?"

"Gone. Next?" She replied passively.

"Shut up! Really? Whoo-hoo! Hell yes, we did it!" The techno geek squealed, cheering excitedly. But he stopped abruptly, for he realized Dan was nowhere to be found. He also found it baffling that she wasn't cheering as well. Perhaps the week's worth of waiting for him to wake up had just gotten her thinking about the future…or something else._ "What's eating her?"_

"Where's Dan?"

The huntress winced, hesitating to answer the question. Her amethyst eyes wandered to the glossy, tiled floor, and her expression turned sentimental. "After the ghost king…disappeared…I asked Dan to help me bring you to a hospital. But when I turned around to look at him…he vanished. I didn't brother looking for him, so I just ran you to the hospital. I never left your side since."

"You mean he just disappeared without saying anything? Like a 'Goodbye' or 'see you later dude'?" Tucker growled in frustration. Perhaps in the short period of time that they had shared, he would have liked to consider Dan a friend almost.

"It's _Dan_ were talking about, not _Danny_." Samantha pointed out. In all honesty, Dan _wasn't_ Danny, and she didn't seem to care the least bit about it. The phantom was a completely _different_ person, part Danny and part Plasmius. Honestly, it didn't bother her. In fact, she might have taken an _interest_ in him. However, she highly doubted that he _felt_ the same way. He helped her succeed in what she had failed to do two years ago. It wasn't just _her_ victory; it was _his_ victory as well. She wasn't exactly Sam Manson anymore. Technically she was alternative now. The huntress could admit she was curious to know where the phantom had run off too, but the same question kept popping into her head. _"What now?"_

"Don't take it to the heart. How about I go get you some food?" The huntress moved towards Tucker, placing her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yay, disgusting hospital food," Tucker said sarcastically. He wasn't thrilled about eating the crap either. "You're lucky that I'm hungry enough just to eat almost anything."

"Ooh, you know what? They have this great salad bar in the cafeteria!" She flashed a grin at him before turning and walking towards the room door.

"You wouldn't dare! I'll never speak to you again if you force feed me that crap!" The African American threatened her in a growl.

"Wow, makes me even more tempted." The huntress laughed as she exited the room, strolling down the hallways of the hospital towards the cafeteria. She entered the large cafeteria, filled with people. Oddly enough, they seemed happy to her. She assumed it was because they were alive, and they would live to see the next day, a better tomorrow. The huntress grabbed a tray and filled it with what seemed like decent food, taking her leave back towards Tucker's room. Once she arrived, she noticed the TV was on and Vlad was broadcasting a speech to Amity Park.

"_I would just like to say, on behalf of all Amity Park citizens, that what we been through was an atrocity; an abomination! Ghosts wreaking havoc on our poor city! As I have promised before, I will use all of my money to rebuild what was been destroyed, we will hire the best ghost hunters, and Amity Park will never experience this monstrosity again!" The crowd cheered in the background._

"Can you believe it, Sam? This guy is using his money out of the 'good of his heart' to fix and clean up town!" The techno geek rolled his eyes at the display.

"Hehe, well, if it gets this town in working order, then be my guest." Samantha giggled softy, while putting down Tucker's tray of food. "He's a billionaire. At least the town doesn't look like too much of a wasteland." She said, gazing out of the window indifferently.

"_Heh, if he is looking for the ghost king's treasures, he can forget about it. They're gone." _ She thought while sneering at that.

"I guess so…I don't like it. He's always up to something." Tucker picked at the food with a plastic fork. "Huh, I didn't know meat was grey. Kind of reminds me of the lunch lady's food." He glanced over to Sam, his soft green eyes worried. She still appeared to be unsettled. "Hey, are we…timeless? I mean, we defeated the ghost king, thus preventing our future…so…shouldn't have we…like 'whoos away'?"

"We're still here, aren't we? At first, I thought the same thing. But maybe because we jumped out of our time line, out of the time continuum…it didn't affect us, kind of like Dan. Or maybe it has something to do with the time medallions. Maybe it has other special powers. I don't really know, Tuck. You'd have to ask Clockwork." Truth been told, she might not have minded to 'whoos away'. She didn't bother telling Tucker that the time medallion had been forced into her body.

"Ohh," Tucker glanced back down at the tray of food. "So, does this mean we're sort of stuck here?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Samantha didn't have a good grasp on the whole new situation. If they were timeless, maybe they could travel to a different future or stay here…at the moment, she didn't know what to do…nor had she thought about it, and that was making her very restless.

"Well, you should go." He simply said. "_I just hope Samantha sorts out whatever's bothering her before she drives herself nuts."_

"Huh?" The huntress turned her gaze to Tucker curiously.

"Well, I just figured you're dying of boredom sticking around here. No worries, I'll be fine. We'll figure out something soon! Don't worry!" He grinned at her, remaining as optimistic as ever.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Samantha flashed him a grin before leaving. While strolling down the hallways of the hospital, she actually saw Danny and Sam right up ahead at the visiting center. The huntress blinked, rather surprised to see them. Could they have figured out that she and Tucker were now timeless and still here? _"Well, it's only been a week since the battle." _She two teens waved over to the huntress. She obliged and strolled over to them.

"What is it?"

"Uhh…well," the Goth avoided eye contact.

Danny nudged her.

"Alright! _Thank you_….for everything. You saved Danny and this town." Sam mumbled shyly. "And I'm sorry for not believing in you before." The Goth's tone sounded sincerely apologetic. The huntress was struck in awe by the Goth's words. She never thought she'd hear those words coming from her.

"Yeah! The town is actually having a festival now, in celebration to heroes who saved Amity Park!" Danny added excitedly.

"Really? I'm so not participating in any big city events about it, and I hate the spotlight too." She muttered in evident annoyance. "Tell them Danny Phantom is the hero." She didn't want to be the one given credit in the history books. She wasn't a hero, just a very vengeful person.

Danny eyed the huntress, concerned. "Are you sure?"

That got a disdainful snort from the huntress. "More than you know, kid."

Sam eyeballed the huntress curiously. It hadn't taken them long to figure out what Samantha's true goal had been: save Danny and **avenge** _her_ Danny from her future. What caught them all off guard was that Samantha had become timeless like the phantom. "You know, if you don't have anywhere to go now, you could always stay with me."

"No thanks." The huntress turned down the Goth's offer politely. Honestly, to be in the same house with her and their parents creped her out. Besides, she was an adult, and she didn't need anyone to help her.

"Alright. But the offer is always open."

"Mmhm. I need some air."

"There's air in here." Sam snorted.

"I like _beer_ with my air." The huntress replied sarcastically before strolling out of the hospital, waving a 'goodbye' with her back turned, leaving the two teen staring at each other, unsure of what Samantha's new motives were now. That might have been her _farewell_ to them...

"I think she just needs to be alone now…" Danny said to Sam. "Let's go check on afro haired Tucker!" The half-ghost laughed along with Sam. Their Tucker wouldn't go anywhere near the hospital…he was much too afraid of it!

After purchasing a case of beer, Samantha roamed the 'New Amity' construction zone. Most of the debris had been cleared away. The rebuilding had begun with an almost startling swiftness after the battle with the Ghost King had ended. But the new city bore hardly any resemblance to the old Amity Park. They were basically hiding what was left of the ruins from the battlefield, and the idea to slowly construct a New Amity prospered. Business was booming, and citizens quickly went on with their daily lives as if nothing had happened.

"_Ah, the power of money." _The final, shimmering rays of dusk glimmered behind her on the horizon, ushering the beautiful darkness of night io the rest of the sky. A few of the brightest celestial objects, including Venus glittered in the sky. She didn't want to be anywhere near the city, near the festive mood that marked the victory of Pariah Dark's defeat. It was supposed to be a worldwide event. It had taken a lot of effort for the world governments to respond to the widespread panic when the tyrant had essentially merged the real world, and so everybody was celebrating the victory.

So she ran from it all.

The huntress ran as fast as her legs would allow her, pounding through the empty street. Away from the merriment, away from the city where she had felt so much pain. But the more she ran, the more restless she became._ "What now?"_

In all honestly, she felt at peace knowing that everyone was safe. At least she could take some vicarious happiness from knowing that Danny and the others would have the life that they deserved. With her revenge fulfilled and her hellish nightmare for the past ten years now _over_, the huntress was finally free of vengeance. Shouldn't she be happy? Why was she left with these vivid and painful memories? Everything should have _changed_, but yet here she _was,_ left with . This wasn't _her_ Amity Park. It all felt different. Her _parents_, even the citizens were different. No, that couldn't be right. It was her, _she_ was different. Left her behind. She was the product of the remnants of her painful memories. This timeline didn't know her, and vice versa. She literally didn't belong there.

"_I'm the outcast."_

The huntress veered off in the direction of a low hill on the lakeshore, opposite the construction of the new city. What else could she do? Samantha's life—no —_obsession_, was bent on killing the tyrant. Pursuing a new career wasn't very likely. She had her G.E.D., and had never really bothered with college. Her only marketable skill was ghost hunting, and she wasn't about to relinquish it either. It is her _dream job. _Perhaps she could somehow obtain a similar job trait? Hell, people like Tucker had a better chance of adjusting to any given situation. She never quite understood why he bothered with someone like her, someone who just held him back from the chance at a better life.

Which left Samantha...with what?

A city to protect from a threat that she knew wouldn't return?

"_Start a new life?"_ The bewildering question whispered in the back of her mind. Fat chance. Wasn't it bad to live in the past? But then again, this wasn't her past anymore, and it did seem like her only option to be stuck here. She had limited options indeed. If she were to return to a _new_ future, it would have the same outcome. She would still be an outcast. _"It doesn't mean I have to live here or there." _ Her lingering thoughts added. The strangest part was she never understood why she always felt hypnotized to return back her supposed 'home'.

"_Some weird, bullshit fate this is turning out to be." _

Samantha strolled to where the hill began to the slope towards the lake. She noticed a large tree that lay on the rock-strewn slope.

"Hello, Samantha." A deep, ominous voice spoke up from behind.

The huntress whirled around at the sound of the voice, gunblade aimed at the tall dark figure just feet away from her. "You?"

Dan didn't seem overly perturbed by the weapon just a foot away from him, his crimson eyes fixed on a small, distant target, the ghost rubbing his chin in contemplation "Isn't it funny?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow, shoving her weapon back into the holster. "What?"

"You and I are one of the same." Dan smirked, gaze still fixed on the city visible on the far side of the lake.

"How so?"

"Our_ goals_ were completely different, but we both came from alternate futures, and we were both filled with the need for vengeance. But in the end, we're stuck still here, caught in fragments of bothersome memories from our different pasts."

The ghost's statement gave Samantha momentary pause. She hadn't expected to have her own feelings of displacement put into words, especially coming from him. He was right, they were more alike than they realized, whether they liked it or not. The silence stretched on while she took two steps forwards to put herself level with the ghost.

"What about your vengeance? You didn't complete yours." Samantha demanded, irritated, after an uncomfortable silence. "Isn't that what you _wanted_? To '_get rid of those bad memories'_?" She couldn't help but realize the venom in her voice, knowing that he had wanted everyone dead, especially after she had worked so hard to stop the impossible.

"Funny enough, it didn't work out." Dan shot back, equally irritated. "You see, after being pestered and manipulated by _certain people_, going through hell and back…I suppose I just lost the desire along the way."

Samantha tilted her head, knitting her eyebrows at his declaration in confusion. _"Lost the desire?"_ She thought. It didn't seem plausible to her. To the best of her comprehension, in reading between the lines, she had come to the conclusion that after the defeat of the miserable tyrant, the phantom had vanished… because something unexpected had happenedto him then.

Another awkward silence settled between them. The sunset faded into the blackness of night, more stars twinkling. The full moon hovered just above them, radiating brightly, casting a luminous refection over the calm lake.

"That isn't Amity Park, not anymore." Dan gestured towards the city in the distance, the city so determined to become _reborn_. Perhaps it was the reason why the phantom had been drawn to this remote hilltop. To look at Amity Park from a distance, as he had no doubt in past years, only to find himself staring at an unrecognizable place? "Whether, past or future."

She glance the distance, unfamiliar horizon. "Not everything is gone. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are still—"

"That's not what I meant, and I have no doubt in mind you know this too. The city is different, they're _different_. I don't need to destroy the past. It's already _dead_." He interrupted her with a snort. Since the showdown, he couldn't conjure up his rage anymore. A decade of enmity had apparently worn itself to ragged shreds between the alliance with the huntress and the desperate struggle to defeat the Ghost King, coupled with the faded desire to kill the past.

Why?

How did he allow this happen?

Samantha pondered it for a little while longer, only coming to the conclusion that he was absolutely correct. They were the outcasts; rejects to put it bluntly. They didn't fit into the picture. What could they do to change it, if they could at all? "Like everything else changes and just leaves us behind, right?"

"Mhm." Dan tried to work up a good bout of anger, only succeeding in annoying himself. If he attempted to slaughter again, it wouldn't change anything. Besides, destroying a slowly blossoming friendship with two similar alternate people, who were beginning to trust in him wouldn't do him any good either. The phantom still remained clueless as to why the two insisted on trusting him.

"Fuuun." The huntress said sarcastically. Samantha wandered over to the large tree and sat against the trunk, placing her case of beer beside her. She automatically brought her knees up to her chest, draping her arms around them and hugging her legs to her chest. She pulled out the messy bun that held her hair up, allowing her long, raven locks to fall gently into place. Suddenly it came to her. He had changed in the month they had spent time traveling. _"I guess it is possible to run out of hate or something."_

"Even _you_ changed a little, to my surprise."

Before Dan could respond, Sam continued.

"If you hadn't, we wouldn't be having this _conversation_. You'd probably be—"

"—running after the past and trying to destroy it and the ghost child? Even if I had an ounce of desire left of it, no doubt you'd have spoiled what_ fun _I _had_ left." He finally glanced briefly in Samantha's direction.

"Exactly. I didn't work my ass off to get where I am. To have you destroy it all because you're _bored_ or something." She retorted sarcastically.

"And you still are hung up on the idea that ghosts and humans can become friends." He sneered back with just a little sarcasm.

"Hey, if sparkling vampires and humans can be romantically involved, then ghosts and humans as friends doesn't seem like such a ludicrous idea." The huntress couldn't help but snicker at her own sarcastic joke, especially if it meant bashing the Twilight saga and movies.

The phantom chuckled as well. Her sarcastic humor knew no bounds. In fact, she might have been the only one to ever have the ghost chuckling about other things besides death and destruction. Strange, she was the only one he allowed to live, despite her _insufferable,_ flirtatious ways. Since the day he had laid eyes on her, battled her, and allied with her…he had felt things that he thought he would _never_ feel again. He believed that once he had killed his _humanity,_ it wouldn't be possible to feel anything again. No more pain, love…no more useless emotions. The only emotions he considered necessary were sadistic cruelty and heartlessness. The enjoyment of the destruction of cities and ruthless slaughters people, and before _misery_ for never being able to save the ones he cared for in his past. That is what made him in the first place.

Was it her fault?

"Here," Samantha tossed over a can of beer to the phantom and he caught it with ease.

He raised an eyebrow curiously at her but before he could decline the offer, she continued.

"Don't knock it, until you try it. It helps me calm down and to think of what to do…_next_. It might help you too." She glance over at him, cracking open the can of cold beer and taking a sip from it, sighing in relief.

Dan sighed in defeat. Why not giving it a shot to be fair? What did he have to lose? He mimicked her gesture in opening the can. He took his first sip of alcohol. His facial expression turned sour, and he nearly gagged. In all his life he had never drank it; never had a use for it. Honestly, he didn't missed out on much. The flavor was absolutely disgusting, revolting. He couldn't understand why she could drink it without spitting it out. Still he continued to sip it time to time, with false hopes to help him believe in looking forward to anything anymore.

"Hehe, you'll get used to the flavor." Samantha giggled softly, noticing his disgusted expression.

"Bleh."

They momentarily stared at each other, both searching for answers the other couldn't give. Their attention was drawn away from one another by exploding lights from the city as the night's festivities got underway. Awkward, somber silence was replaced with the distant rumbling of shimmering fireworks, soaring up and exploding beautifully in the clear night sky, multiple colors showering through the sky like raining shooting stars. Faint traces of loud music could be heard across the lake. It was a celebration Samantha wouldn't have felt comfortable attending, and one that Dan wouldn't have been welcome at anyways.

_The song Firework by Katy Perry echoed…_

_Cause baby, you're a firework _

_Come on, show em' what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky…_

"Song blows." She mumbled in irritation, taking another sip of beer.

"How can they just celebrate while their precious city is half destroyed?" Dan snorted.

"I suppose they're celebrating being alive, and the _victory_."

"Feh."

"So…" Samantha broke the silence in an attempt to make small talk. "Why did you shove the time medallion in me?" It was a question that was bugging her for the longest time.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dan replied dryly. "It's simple, _payback_. Clockwork doesn't like to tolerate timeless people, especially people he cannot touch."

"You think he would try to dispose of me? Then why didn't you put the time medallion in you?" The huntress gazed at the phantom curiously.

"Because no matter how strong you are, you're still _human. _I don't need it, he doesn't intimidate me with his powers." He snorted.

"Ooh." Samantha still couldn't help but wonder if that was the only reason he had, could it have been to protect her as well? A small part of her actually wanted to believe he might possess small, similar, lingering feeling_s_ for her, but she let the thought pass without further question.

"You know," she began. "Tucker is pissed at you. He said you shouldn't have just left like that without saying 'goodbye' or something." She smirked.

"Hn, you do a human a favor and suddenly, they think you're their best friend. I could care less if the whole species was swallowed up and city was destroyed." He retorted irritably. The phantom may not have had the burning desire to destroy Amity Park, but it didn't mean he would be saving it anymore, something he no longer _cared _for.

"Ha-ha-ha!" The huntress laughed hysterically at the remark he had made. "You're so full of crap!"

Dan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her laugher, and he scowled. He strolled over to her and leaned his shoulder against the tree, his body angled towards her, his legs slightly crossed, and his rouge eyes fixed on her. "Please, elaborate." He spoke darkly.

"Ha-ha. I don't care." She flashed her teeth in a humorous grin, giggling through her white teeth. She gazed up at him after calming down. "You did this all because you care, in a matter of speaking. You still care about this city in your own twisted way. You protected it because it's still your home, and you would hate to see someone else destroying your territory, despite whatever previous urgesyou had to destroy it."

"_You might still care about it."_

"You're delusional." He spat. He purposely neglected to inform her that she was correct. Before, it would have pissed him off to see someone invading or destroying what belonged to him. Now, he couldn't recognize it, nor could he call it his territory anymore. But dare he call it…_home_? He felt a vague sense of being totally and completely lost.

"_You said that before."_ She thought about her pervious dream. "Still, _thank you, Dan_." Her violaceous eyes continued to gaze up at him almost tenderly, a small smile of admiration on her soft lips. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

For the longest time, the ghost just stared down at her awkwardly. But he felt strangely calm now. This was the first 'normal conversation' that they had ever had, and neither of them had any idea how to solve each other's problem. "Hn, so now what?" He asked hastily.

"Well, I figure we got two options. Either find a new hobby, or somehow find a new goal, a new path." She stretched, her arms rising above her head. She let them fall down back to the grass after a few seconds.

"Tch, you make it sound easy."

"It might be a challenge, but we've done the impossible before." She said with a glimmer of hope and confidence coming into play. It was the only thing for her to look forward to. Finally it was coming to her staying here or not she had to find a new path, as long as she had a goal she can move forward! She'll find her way!

Dan pondered her statement, her words of wisdom were absolutely correct. Either find a new hobby, or seek out a new goal; a path; a belonging if possible. He adjusted his posture, leaning his back against the tree so he faced the distance city, just a foot away from the huntress reclining against the tree as well. He folded his arms comfortably across his chest. Still, there was _one_ thing on his mind that she couldn't help him solve. He needed to solve this matter….alone.

_**He was torn in two…**_

Minutes turned to hours as they stayed in each other's strange but pleasant company. Neither of them said a word since the only sounds were coming from the music and thunder of fireworks from the distant city. They stared blankly at the lighted city.

_**He didn't know what to choose, tonight.**_

Suddenly, the leaves from the tree stopped dancing above them, the music from the distance city ceased to play, and everything around them seemed stop moving as if time froze. A portal suddenly materialized just feet from them, shades of fantastic blues and heavenly purples shimmering as a dark figure emerged from it.

"Having fun, you two?" Clockwork said calmly, a small smile tugging at the ghost's lips.

"Tch, I was wondering when _you_'d show up." Dan sneered.

"My, you missed me that much. I'm truly touched." Clockwork strolled over to them, looking down at the huntress, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hardly." He snorted.

"Congratulations, Samantha." The Time Master smiled gently at her. "You successfully defeated Pariah Dark."

"Dan helpedtoo."

"Oh, right." Clockwork turned his gaze to the phantom. "_Thank you, Dan."_ He said rather innocently, with just a touch of sarcasm.

Dan's eyebrow twitched in irritation. The Time Master really knew how to dig his way under the phantom's skin, annoying him terribly. He flexed his claws impatiently. "Get on with the point**, old man**!" He growled dangerously.

"Heh, as you wish. Dan Phantom, for terrorizing the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm for a decade in your timeline, I hereby find you guilty of all the crimes and murders you committed. In other words, you're coming with me for your sentencing." He replied callously.

Just as Clockwork finished, the huntress drank down the rest of her beer, her eyes widening in realization. She spewed the drink from her mouth. "HUH?" That was the first stupid thing that came out of her mouth. Even worst, the two ghosts were glaring at her with disdain.

Dan bent his knees to meet her at eyelevel. "Knock knock." He said nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm still **evil**." He chuckled.

"But…you…he—" She was completely baffled.

Dan allowed her to regain the function of forming complete sentences.

"_There's no way I believe that lame-ass excuse." _Samantha hissed in the back of her mind. She had figured that he might stick around for awhile, with them, _with her, _to figure out their new path together. Starting a new journey was the best option.

"One _good_ deed doesn't resolve a decade worth of wreaking havoc in both worlds." Clockwork answered her question before she could ask it properly.

"_We_ defeated the ghost king! He terrorized ghost zone long before any of us were born!" Samantha lashed back in aggravation. "You have to give a proper trial."

The phantom was rather astonished that she was actually defending him, a _murderer_. He couldn't figure out why he had left before. What was he hiding from? He had no reason to hide, he just needed to think about why he had no desire to destroy all of Amity Park. Dan finally figured it out. _It was her!_ She was the one who had slowly _changed_ him little by little. Ever since the day they met, she was the one who treated him like no one ever had. Like a normal person, a friend. He couldn't put all blame on her. After defeating Pariah Dark, he somehow lost his searing, overpowering rage. Despite his best efforts to reject her attempt to create a friendship…or something more, he had failed and she had won. He needed to get away… "Enough." Dan growled, rising up only to peer around to Clockwork. "I'm going."

"You're going?" She shouted in anger, shooting up from the ground, only to glare at his back in confusion. Samantha couldn't exactly understand how she allowed her emotions to overflow so easily. "You don't get it do you? You're not evil. If you were, you wouldn't have helped me, and you would have still tried to kill Danny!"

"_You've redeemed yourself. You saved the people you couldn't save in your past…don't you see?" _The quiet thought lingered in the back of her mind.

Dan paused, not daring to look at her. Somewhere along the line, she was the one who had broken down the barrier to his heart, the one thing he so preciously built to block off from the world, his emotions, leaving only madness and misery are his masters. In his black soul she reached it, grasping it with tender love, holding him so, till he almost felt the warmth of an embrace. Emotions that he thought of as _dead_ were slowly being to be reborn inside him, shoving their wave into his mind-comforting, peaceful, and loving. The memories of his lost-love ones respired as well, crushing sadness his heart. It was far too much for him to endure. He wanted to end it, to go back to his callous train of undisturbed thoughts. Get away….

"Wrong. I didn't do it for _you,_ or to save the ghost-child. My _pride_ comes first. I wanted to kill the ghost king."

Samantha remained silent, unable to persuade him any further. _"Just let him go. I think he needs to be alone to sort things out for himself." _Pieces of her still wanted a better explanation, but something told her that he didn't have the correct answer yet.

"Alright, so then what does this mean?"

"It means we're going to go on our own _separate_ ways." Dan glanced over to the huntress, unable to her read expression. She was staring blankly at the ground.

_**He was torn in two…torn for her.**_

His black heart twisted almost painfully, just at the sight of seeing her uneasiness. It made him uncomfortable, departing like this. This wasn't all her fault. He was partly to blame, because he_ allowed_ it to happen. He could have stopped it from happening, but he hadn't. Their _love_ was visible right in front of him, yet he would not accept it. Before, he often doubted the meaning of _true happiness_. Yet…they could show him what it really felt like. If he left now, would he regret it? Why couldn't he see? The phantom willingly sauntered over to Clockwork, the portal open in front of them.

_**He'd love to let her inside… **_

"Then what about me, Clockwork?" Samantha questioned, turning her harsh gaze to the Time Master.

"I can't condemn a human who went back in time, just to save the people she _loves_ and to correct the timeline now, can I?"

"But I—" Samantha began, but she was interrupted by Clockwork.

"You're a very_ creative_ woman. I'm sure you'll figure out how to find your destiny. You're _timeless_ now, after all." Clockwork said, sounding almost reassuring. He already knew that Dan had foolishly forced the time medallion into her body, and he knew that she was therefore incapable of feeling the effects of his power. "But remember, I'm _watching_ you."

Samantha snorted and rolled her eyes. She was rather appalled at the Time Master, simply letting her go like that, as if he knew exactly what her **destiny** was!

"Time will tell you, and both of your destinies will call. I'll be seeing you sooner than you know." He said cryptically, turning away and leaving her lost thought. He entered the portal, waiting for the phantom to join him.

"Heh," The phantom smirked confidently. "Destiny. How ridiculous. We won't meet again." He snorted, giving one final glance at the _pretty_ huntress. If anything, his path was to be separated from her, to become a _faded_ _memory_ if possible. He needed to be secluded, away from her. And what better choice than to go with Clockwork, where he could be left alone with his thoughts? No matter what punishment the Time Master had in mind, he could take it. He needed to reevaluate his views and aspirations, and she would only make matters if he were to stay. She was the whole source of the rebirth of emotions within him. He turned away, following the Time Master towards the portal.

_**But there was only room for one.**_

Samantha raised an eyebrow, a huge grin splitting her lips. "_Never meet again, eh?" _Her thoughts purred. She wondered about him, concluding that he was probably afraid of his own emotions, afraid of whatever he might have felt towards her. She was the blade, and he was just fragile sheet of paper. He was afraid because whenever she took one step closer, it forced him to take two steps back. She wanted to reach out to him empathically with her feelings, wanted to make him realize that she was there and that he wasn't alone. But most of all, she wanted him to trust her. How much of his heart was he locking away from her? Did he have a heart at all? But then, she realized that he needed to be alone, isolate himself in order to figure out where he stood. However, if this was the case, why was he lingering by the portal, looking at her longingly, a gleam of _**burning desire**_ in his eyes for a…

"Wait." The huntress strolled towards the phantom at a faster pace.

"Do you want me to say a goodbye to you too as—?" Dan's cocky words were cut off as he turned around only to find her right in front of him, grinning confidently. "What are you—?" The phantom backed up until he was inside the portal, and she was on the opposite side.

Her expression softened a bit. "Since we're _never_ gonna meet again—" The huntress said, her voice lowering to an almost seductive tone with a hint of sarcasm. Samantha was only inches away from meeting the phantom. Then, to his surprise, she closed the gap between their bodies, sliding her fingers up his strong, broad shoulders and around the base of his neck. The phantom's bright, crimson eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He could feel the warmth of her embrace contrasting with the ghostly chill of his own. He felt completely paralyzed by her actions and he didn't dare move, his mind shutting down. Her breath tickled the base of his neck as she leaned in closer to his face, her amethyst eyes closing. Her warm, soft lips briefly caressed his cold ones, in the tenderest type of a _kiss_. She didn't care that he wasn't kissing her back.

The phantom's face burned in shock and embarrassment. By the time Dan stopped sputtering in bewilderment and regained a fragment of coherent thought, the huntress had ended the sweet goodbye kiss, and the time portal between them was almost closed.

"_When you're ready, come and find me."_ Samantha whispered, the portal finally closing all the way and separating them indefinitely.

There was nothing but silence now. _"Farewell." _Dan mumbled.

"Should I open it again? So you can say that to her yourself?" Clockwork questioned curiously.

"No." He peered around and stared at the Time Master, already irritated. "So, what's my oh-so terrible punishment? Put me back into the thermos? Not going to happen." He rubbed his fingers together drearily. There was no way he was going to go back into that ridiculous contraption. "Or wait-a-minute, are you going try to kill me? Ha!" The phantom chuckled ominously.

"Not quite." Within a microsecond, Clockwork appeared behind Dan and planted a firm palm on Dan's back, a sharp, electrifying current encasing his entire body and draining him before he could go intangible. He didn't even have time to shout. He fell to the ground on his knees. Suddenly, a thin, metal collar snapped around his neck, glowing with a yellowish tint. "Don't worry. Your powers will come back…eventually. Samantha's little tools come in handy, don't they?" Clockwork fiddled around with his time staff. "For now, you're on probation."

The phantom growled at the Time Master, annoyed with the situation. He remembered this object. It restricted his power. He guessed if he attempted to rip it off, he would most likely get zapped. Dan was running through possible theories as to why the old man was toying with him like this. Boredom? Torture? Reasons he didn't want to think about? Still, it was a complete shock that the Time Master had put on him probation.

"You should be more thankful to me, Dan. If I had allowed the Observants to determine your sentencing, they wouldn't have been so…lenient."

Dan snorted. "Please, I'm not intimidated by you or those idiots."

"Of course." Clockwork began. "In time, I will have many tasks for you to carry out…and soon, your destiny will call." He glanced over to the phantom to see an irritated expression. This could take some more time…The phantom might have changed a little, but it would take a lot more time to fully cure his madness and allow him to find true happiness.

"_Only time is a lover's guide. The invisible threads of fate have bound you both together." _The thought echoed in the back of Clockwork's mind.

**The End...**

**for now...**

* * *

><p>Oh Oh Oh.<p>

So what did you think of the ending? Was it the happly ever after you expect or did it blow your minds? LOL ;P

Ok, I want to make a few things clear if you haven't fully understand. Why did Dan put the time medal in Samantha? Because it was his own personally revenge to Clockwork. Clockwork isn't the type to let another person from the time run around freely even if that person did help him save the future for Ghosts and Humans. How does Samantha feel about that? Confused and steamed. How does Samantha feel in general? I think she first felt at out lost, however it reads she is pulling herself back up and going to move on to whatever the winds takes her. Future or Past. Why did Clockwork did what he did to Dan? Because Dan seem to barely redeem himself however if it was truly redeem he would have stayed with Samantha and Tucker. So, for right now he is on probation. :3

Until faith brings them together again.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>I will be writing some one-shots scenarios about future stories between the two...so be on the watch!<p> 


End file.
